


木麻黄

by SAMtheidler



Category: Bjyx, zsww, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 战山为王
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, M/M, RPS - Freeform, 并肩于雪山之巅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMtheidler/pseuds/SAMtheidler
Summary: 肖老师x王同学低纬度半岛风
Relationships: 博肖, 肖战/王一博
Comments: 56
Kudos: 31





	1. 前言

前言

第一次写中长篇小说，并且在网上发表，内心忐忑得一笔。唯一的办法就是尽量去认真地对待文字、描写场景、琢磨两个男主的心理。语言风格不华丽，只是慢慢道来，浅浅淡淡，就像你我如水的日常。如果能得到几个人的喜欢，那我就很开心很开心了。

故事开始的背景设置在闽南海边，因为我是闽南人，借用自己熟悉的东西，但求带来一点真实感和一点点质感。如果我对家乡风物的描写能让一部分读者产生共鸣，那就最幸福不过了。

当然还有两点私心，这也很重要——双11的时候，gg唱孙燕姿《尚好的青春》，很好听，但是那几个字的闽南语发音……哈哈哈。嗯，希望他在别的时空里会讲一口标准的闽南话，和偶像没有语言障碍！对了，“尚好”在闽南话里是“最好”的意思。另一点就是，gg画的理想生活是在海边。

两个男主是双A双萌设定，对，就是时而……时而……来来回回的那种。但是车不多，毕竟没写过，我怕写毁了哈哈。我个人不喜欢用攻受去定义两个人的角色，也不喜欢给他们安上类似一个是“老公”一个是“老婆”的设定。康永哥说过，男生跟男生之间，他不觉得有那种明确的主控权在谁手上的情况。据我的了解，现实中还是会有，但我更喜欢两个人互相欣赏互相崇拜肝胆相照的感觉，不管同性还是异性。

最后，关于名字，木麻黄是福建海边常见的防风沙的树。ylq风沙大，希望也有木麻黄替他们挡着点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新手一枚，情节拖沓平淡，文风自我感觉害行，不嫌弃的还请点个Kudo，以为古力，吼吼|˛˙꒳˙)♡
> 
> 也希望能在评论区看到诸君的建议ॱଳ。~


	2. 木麻黄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王一博三两下脱了鞋袜和上衣，和其他人的扔在一起。正要冲过去，忽然想起还有肖战，就停下来回头看。肖战已解开他的衬衫扣子正要把它从肩上掀下来，露出了里面的白色背心，阳光透过衬衫给他的腋毛勾勒出金边。王一博心想，这就是大人啊。

肖老师上课的时候有点严肃，虽然也没皱眉或干嘛的，但看着就是严肃。王一博一边想一边用袖子抹了一把额头上的汗，太热了，才刚到四月就热成这个德性。肖老师笑一下多好，不然真是白瞎了他那条好看的唇线，肖老师那条Cupid’s bow，搭配那个清晰的人中，真是鬼斧神工啊。想到这里，王一博叹了口气，翻了半个白眼。不光是因为肖老师的嘴巴，还因为这张嘴巴讲出来的知识他真的听不进去。跟政治比枯燥，数学赢了。

“王一博。”

王一博撑在课桌上的左臂不可察觉地一晃，手里的那颗头跟着有点不稳。不过他很快hold住了自己，平静中带着笑意地望向讲台，然后不快不慢地站起来。初三一班，王一博个子最高，细细瘦瘦的，阿嬷每次见到他都要说我们一搏又“抽条儿”啦。加上他二年级的时候留过级，所以比班上大多数同学大一岁，已然十六了。

“老师。”王一博两条胳膊放下来刚好到桌面，十指轻轻抠着数学课本的边缘。

“王一博，你叹气是表示听不懂呢还是没听懂？”肖战笔直地站着，三根手指捏着一小节白色粉笔不自觉地扣着讲台，一边的嘴角居然弯了起来。

“老师，我没听懂，太难了。”王一博脸皮厚，也没打算隐瞒，但又怕肖老师觉得自己太理直气壮了，所以一边说一边垂下了头。教室里安安静静，今天忽然升温到29度，大家没来得及换短袖，热得头昏昏的。下午最后一节课了，黑板上的字和老师的脸也变得雾煞煞。好像没有人提得起精神像平常一样对王一博的耿直报以笑声。

“其他同学呢？还有没听懂的吗？”肖战扫了一眼教室，大部分都低头不吭声，没低头的除了那两三个无话可说的数学学霸，还有几个一看八成是在不懂装懂的，他们在心里辩解：“我当然是懂的，只不过暂时不懂而已！”

此情此景，肖战感到无奈，一边点头一边轻笑了一声，嘴里吸进的小半口气混合着存在肺里的那些一起叹了出来。然而他不想让学生看到自己的挫败，马上又把头抬高，丹田运着气说：“今天这道题确实比较难，代数和几何结合。还有不到三个月就要中考了，知识点我们都讲过了，现在就是练习怎么运用这些知识点来解题。一开始没有思路很正常，慢慢地就能找到窍门了。大家再好好想想这道题目，我明天再讲一遍。你们晚上晚自习也可以互相先讨论一下。下课。”说着放下粉笔，拍了拍手，拿起课本就要走下讲台。在转身的瞬间又顿了一下，对着最后一排的王一博喊：“王一博，你跟我去趟办公室。”

王一博屁股刚坐到半路，又被肖战这一声拎了起来，脸瞬间皱了，嘴唇嘟了起来。他们“沙尘暴”队都约好了，下午下课去踢会儿足球。但是老师叫又怎么敢不去，没办法，他只好拍了下同桌阿Then（参照英语发音，叫的时候用汉语的第一声。）的肩胛骨说：“阿Then你们先去，我马上来。”“艹，轻点王一博！”阿Then一手揉了揉肩胛骨一手迅速回了王一博一记老拳。阿Then是个小胖子，五大三粗，声音却软软细细，但骂起脏话竟也不失凌厉，颇为地道。

这帮小朋友还挺那啥，取的什么外号，奇奇怪怪，还蛮好听。肖战心里笑了一下。肖战去年7月份大学毕业，工作第一站就献给了家乡的中学。对这个闽南海边的小镇，他有化不掉的归属感。初中时他崇拜自己的班主任，想像着自己以后也回学校教几年书，好像也不错，现在他真的回来了。大学在重庆念，彼时只有绿皮车，泡面味和汗臭48小时立体环绕那种。还好农村小孩抗造，加上重庆刚好长在了他的审美上，他这才算原谅了那趟火车。越是待得久了越是喜欢重庆的风物，那种和吃喝拉撒融为一体的美，吵闹和安静都那么自然。而他的家，那个挨着北回归线的半岛，也是这样。越喜欢重庆，就越喜欢自己的家。

肖战和王一博前后脚走进了初三年段教师办公室，每个办公桌都堆满了书和卷子，椅子上也不空着。他靠着自己的桌子，示意王一博靠在对面那张。想着有人急着要去踢球，就开门见山吧。

“王一博，我给游老师替课这一个月，总共考了两次试，你一次比一次退步啊。是不是我讲课没有游老师好呀？”  
王一博微微一愣，肖老师怎么感觉语气酸酸的？好像还有点受伤？

肖战才毕业，正经带的是初一的两个班级，上个月初三一班的游老师请产假了，校长让他代课，直到中考结束。肖战表面淡定，内心却没着没落的。第一年就带初三啊，而且临近中考了才开始带，带的还是重点班！Shoot，压力好大。话说这个王一博，其他科成绩都很好，就数学怎么就这么一般呢？关键到了我手上还变得更一般了，岂有此理。

“没有没有！肖老师您别这么说！”王一博赶紧摆摆手，说着又抹了一下额头，刘海更翘了。“我数学一向这样的，就是没那个脑子您知道吗？我二年级留级就是因为那年数学要学珠算，我完全没有办法理解，就挂了。真不是您的锅！”王一博调皮是调皮，却乖巧得很。

“那你上课叹什么气啊？”

“热。”“不过肖老师，您好像是有点严肃了……像刚才那样笑笑多好。不过呢，您就算是哭，我们班女生照样觉得您帅得不行，哈哈哈。”

“我刚笑了吗？”“笑啦。”

本来就是个新手老师，压力又大，紧张起来可不就严肃了吗？是你们不懂。你们也最好别懂，否则我日夜写教案呕心沥血不说，还被一帮小孩看出来紧张，我不要面子的吗？

“木麻黄树？”

肖战循着王一博的目光看到了自己桌上的那本豆绿色小说。“怎么啦？想看吗？”“我看了里面的一篇，我姐姐也有这个书。就感觉很特别，一个英国人写的书名字是我们这里到处都有的树。”

他们几乎同时看向窗外，初一初二的那栋教学楼侧后方有一小片木麻黄林，几个女生在跳皮筋，时不时爆笑。王一博心想，可怕！她们是妖怪吗？

“诶，你们不是要踢球吗？带我一个。踢完球我们再接着聊。”肖战边转回头边说。

“走！”王一博早等不及了，转身就小跑了起来，也顾不上问肖老师怎么你也踢球啊。肖战快步跟上，还好他腿长。

农村中学设施简陋，跑道是夯土的，只有250米，中间圈起来的部分也没铺草，只有海边小镇随处可见的灰白的细沙。阿Then他们现在就在沙子里踢球，所有人都脱了鞋子，上衣也没了，汗水在夕阳下反光，沙土纷飞。难怪叫“沙尘暴”队了。

王一博三两下脱了鞋袜和上衣，和其他人的扔在一起。正要冲过去，忽然想起还有肖战，就停下来回头看。肖战已解开他的衬衫扣子正要把它从肩上掀下来，露出了里面的白色背心，阳光透过衬衫给他的腋毛勾勒出金边。王一博心想，这就是大人啊，脑海里浮出两个字——“青年”。

“王一博你看什么？”

王一博平时就很爱观察，他就是看到了，又不是偷看。所以就算被这样问，他也毫不尴尬，反而问了一句：“肖老师你有女朋友吗？”青年人都会谈恋爱吧，他想起了邻居的大姐姐和大哥哥们谈恋爱时走路带风啥也藏不住的样子。

“关你什么事啊？”肖战微微咬着牙说，拍了一下他的后脑勺，露出上排的兔牙。王一博缩了下脖子，转身跑了起来：“没事，我就喜欢看别人谈恋爱。到底有没有嘛！”肖战见他还问，又咬起了牙，作势要踢他：“没有！快滚去踢球吧你！”

没多久，到食堂开饭时间了。大家收了球，抓了衣服鞋子，一窝蜂挤在草坪里那台压杆水泵边冲洗。王一博和阿Then看人多，就去了教室楼下那台。肖战背心都打湿了，脚上和裤腿都是沙，他想着还是回宿舍洗吧。经过王一博阿Then身边的时候，看到王一博弯腰把嘴凑在泵嘴下喝水。“王一博，这样喝水小心半夜拉肚子。”王一博直起身，把水咽下，用手背擦了下嘴角，说：“不会！我身体好得很。”“瘦成猴了，还好得很。”肖战摇摇头，走了。


	3. 神鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dd怕鬼的由来（杜撰）。

没几天就是清明节了，还是热，大太阳白花花的，山上四面都是鸟叫声，最大声的是布谷鸟，不停地用闽南话叫着“我没衫裤”。 王一博跟着舅舅他们来给外公扫墓，一起来的还有姨父表哥表姐表弟，叔公家的舅舅和表弟表妹们也来了，姐姐王一勉在外地读大学没有回来。恰逢今天是农历十五，妈妈和阿姨舅妈们都去庙里拜拜，也没有来。爸爸去了洛阳。

王一博的爷爷奶奶是洛阳人，解放战争后期国民党抓壮丁，爷爷的弟弟被带去了台湾，爷爷奶奶则从北方逃难来到福建，后来不知怎样慢慢辗转到了这个偏远的半岛，四男三女七个孩子都在这里出生长大，学会了闽南话。后来王一博的大伯和大姑回洛阳安家，另外两个姑姑嫁到了外地，二伯三伯和老幺——王一博的爸爸留了下来。 如今爷爷奶奶都已过世，骨灰带回洛阳老家安葬。闽南人关于神鬼的礼数多，逢年过节都要摆大鱼大肉祭祖，为了方便时常祭拜，他们就请了两位老人家的遗像回家供奉，每年清明爸爸和二伯回洛阳。 至于三伯呢，在他还没学会说话的时候就送给别人家做儿子了。当时一个村里的朋友独子夭折，爷爷不忍看他夫妻两个凄惨度日，自己的第四个儿子又刚刚出生，就把老三送了他们。因是同村，还能经常往来。 这个故事里面没有奶奶的戏份，老人家的故事曲折，有时候还有些费解，王一博只在心里默默叹息。但毕竟已随了别人的姓，爷爷奶奶过世的时候，三伯并没有穿麻衣，两个堂哥也和王一博穿得不一样，轮流祭拜的时候甚至排在了女孙后面。爷爷奶奶走了以后，爸爸几个兄弟间的走动就渐渐稀少了。

妈妈这边就不一样了，家族讨海为生，在当地人丁很旺，同姓的多多少少沾点亲。外公在世的时候在村里为人热心正派，说话有分量。家族团结，有个大事小事，全家上下都帮着张罗。 王一博有三个亲舅舅三个亲阿姨，叔公家还有五个舅舅阿姨，在感情上都没有差别似的。他们小辈之间也是从小一起长大，非常热闹。王一博和姐姐很爱去外公家和叔公家，在这里接受爱的教育。

现在他们爬到山上了，山不高，舅舅们带了锄头来除草。很快草除得差不多了，水泥砌的坟墓边上露出了一圈湿润的泥土。落叶也被孩子们七手八脚扫光了，什么叶子都有，最多的还是木麻黄细长的针叶，层层叠叠。找来小石头把各种颜色的彩纸错落压在坟上，摆上祭品，甘蔗和橘子是必不可少的，还有饮料和其他零食。 王一博一直不明白墓碑上的“显考”是什么意思，实际上那上面还有很多他看不懂的。大舅拿出一大把香，用打火机点了好一会儿才全部点上，然后一人分三枝，分批跪下拜过。边上的一个小小神龛也要拜。再然后是烧纸钱。 等到纸钱全部变成黑灰色，火苗消失，只剩边缘还有点火星在苟延残喘的时候，祭拜就算结束了。结束了也不急着回家，大家坐在树荫下乘凉聊天，孩子们快速瓜分了甘蔗和饮料，说笑打闹。

扫墓是欢乐的，就像春游，既没有“雨纷纷”，也没有“欲断魂”，和六年前外公葬礼的气氛真是差很多。

外公因病去世时还不到70岁，悲痛弥漫着整个家。外公家是老式的红瓦燕尾房子，南北各一个门，进北门是条短短的横向走廊，连着东西两排屋子，两边各一个大厅和两个卧室，围着中间的院子。东边的屋顶高一些，空间也大一些，这边的大厅叫“上厅”，西边的叫“下厅”。 外公的遗体在上厅放了三天，身上盖着毯子，脸上也盖了布，脚边放了一个盆烧纸钱。厅的一侧有几个师傅在扎纸人、纸楼。那时候还没有强制火葬，外公的棺材已经做好、上好漆，按照习俗要在村里的大路口放几天。 来吊唁的人很多，男的拜完也不走，就围坐在院子里抽烟喝茶。孙子和外孙轮流在院子里一个打鼓一个敲铙，孙女和外孙女帮着舅妈姨妈打杂做饭。有师公来做法事，咿咿呀呀的。完了左手端着个碗，碗里是清水和米，右手中指蘸了碗里的水配合大拇指弹到灵前跪着的人头上，然后跨过门槛，再弹一些到院子里。

到了出殡的这一天，队伍望不到头，哀乐和哭声震天。排场很大，花圈、绑在竹子上的挽联、鼓吹队和西乐队绵延了好长一段路，沿路围观的人也很多。舅舅们还请了摄影师全程跟拍，录制成一盒一盒的录影带。 几个男青年扛着棺材走在前面，然后是两个小辈抬着一把竹椅，椅子上扎着外公的遗像。大舅紧跟着，穿着麻衣草鞋，头上包着白巾，外面罩一顶只有几股草绳的草帽，手里握一根棍子，棍子上挂着一盏油灯。老人家叮嘱孝男们要拼命哭，哭到鼻涕流出来，挂在鼻子下越长越好。能不能哭成这样不好说，但舅舅和妈妈阿姨他们的悲痛却是真的，每个人旁边都有一个血缘稍远的亲戚扶着。 队伍遵循男女、辈分和血缘的顺序来排，跟着司仪的指挥一会儿前进一会儿停下来跪拜。

到了山脚下，最后一次全体祭拜，这次拜完女眷先回去，男的送外公下葬。此时棺材也暂时放下，八仙桌摆好，祭品满满当当。 司仪开始念祭文，声音穿透一切，唱调像是来自古代，王一博一句也听不懂，却感觉无比悲凉。 恍恍惚惚仪式结束了，大家陆陆续续站起来。司仪下令上山，唢呐和锣鼓又响起来。王一博听到了妈妈嘶哑的哭声，远远地看到她急得边哭边跺脚，身体一直要往棺材那边去，被旁边的两个人拉住。这下是真的再也看不到她爸了，王一博感觉妈妈快哭出血了，什么都安慰不了她的样子。 说起来奇怪，王一博记不起来在整个过程中外婆在哪里。

葬礼结束后很长一段时间，王一博都不敢睡觉，外公躺在上厅的样子、那口盖着毯子的棺材、纸人、师公……在他脑子里转个不停。他和姐姐一个房间，每次听到姐姐那边响起熟睡的声音，他就很想过去把她摇醒，让她陪着。但是又怕姐姐笑话他胆小，只好瞪着眼睛到处看，确认屋里没有奇怪的东西，直到身体困到不行自行强制关机。 明明他也很敬重外公的，为什么他过世后会让他感到这么害怕呢？早上醒来，看到窗外白白的天光，王一博就要舒一口大气，庆幸自己度过了凶险的一夜。然而晚上睡觉时间一到，房间的灯一关，他的恐惧又回来了。黑暗在他的脑海里无声地张牙舞爪、变幻形象，但气息都是一样的阴森。

扫完墓回家，王一博看到庙里还有不少头上插着红色锻花的妇女在拜拜，烟雾缭绕，鞭炮声清脆果断。他家和开漳圣王庙挨着，从小没少被熏陶，怎么胆子一点没见长呢？话说他还是观音菩萨的契子呢，书包里那条项链就是佐证。链条是一根意大利面粗细的红色棉线，坠子是一块卷起来的红布，里面包着一张同样卷起来的平安符。他喜欢观音菩萨做他的契母，也希望契母保佑他早日不怕鬼。

妈妈煮了绿豆汤，里面放了棕色的粉条。王一博赶紧盛了一碗倒进嘴里。

“外公那边有没有给他打扫干净？”妈妈问他。 “有啦，我们那么多人。” “你外公也很喜欢绿豆汤，以前每次煮都让你们端一碗过去给他吃。”妈妈眼圈又红了，她真的很爱哭。 王一博没搭腔。妈妈平复了下情绪又说：“五一你姐姐放假回来，到时候我带你们两个去山上拜菩萨，顺便去看看你外公。你快中考了，让他们保佑你考上一中。”

考完一中然后考大学……大学好吗？都说上了大学就解放了，可是姐姐说大学也有很多烦人事。一定是有个什么不死不灭的大反派躲在所有人看不见的地方默默搞欺诈/哄骗。


	4. 蟾蜍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “嘿，你乳臭都没干呢吧，就要来教我！”肖战说着凑近王一博闻了一下，诶，好像真的有奶味？“我艹，王一博，你真没断奶啊？”

暑气渐浓，倒计时就剩一个来月了，班里的气氛忽然紧张了起来。现在是晚自习中场休息，教室里却出奇的安静，很多人甚至都没有离开座位。王一博一个人倚在走廊尽头的栏杆上，往学校围墙外看。

昨天晚自习休息时，同学跑来跑去，追逐打闹的，吃东西的，乱成一团，吵得很。后来校长过来骂了一顿，告诫他们要有学习到茶饭不思的态度。他说：“你们中考的成绩会和你们的体重成反比！”

王一博心想，大人就可以乱说话的吗？校长最后走之前说以后每个晚自习都会来看看。于是今天大家乖多了，只有王一博在撇情操。

忽然听到有个女生叫他的名字，是肖幼竹的声音。肖是当地的大姓，班里姓肖的至少一半。肖幼竹所有头发都往后梳，绑了个马尾，皮肤有点黑，长一张娃娃脸，但个子还算高，中和了一点可爱感。

王一博还没开口问，就听教室里传来一阵“舞吾——”的声音，不用想也知道是大家又在八卦他们。不得不说俩人确实有点般配，都是细长身材，长相显小，成绩还不相上下。不同的是，肖幼竹数学好，拿过全县奥数一等奖。王一博自认对肖幼竹没有想法，不仅对肖幼竹，对别人也没有。

小孩子长到了初中，会传染似的，情窦渐次开放，有的明目张胆，有的藏着掖着，像蝴蝶、像蜜蜂、像飞蛾，在校园的白天和黑夜翻飞、蛰伏。班里的同学多多少少有些小心思，王一博却是个例外。当“沙尘暴男团”和肖幼竹所在的“X中女团”不期而遇、两边都用暗戳戳又明晃晃的表情看着“男女主”的时候，王一博的内心毫无波澜。可能真的太不懂爱情了，连排斥躲闪都不会。

而肖幼竹那边呢，他也看不出啥，反而觉得她可能是肖老师的众多暗恋者之一。肖老师也是喜欢她的吧？她老是有各种奇怪的题要请教肖战，肖战也乐得解，两人那种“不愧是肖同学”和“不愧是肖老师”的神情和带着密语的微笑，王一博可是看在眼里的。他果真就是喜欢看别人谈恋爱呢。

肖幼竹脸上露出几丝尴尬，回头无奈地看了教室一眼，声音有些不自然：“不要理他们。”王一博也没打算理，就问：“怎么啦？”

肖幼竹拿出物理习题册，原来是要问他物理题，那道题就王一博做对了。王一博接过册子，只道肖幼竹不愧是问题少女，下课拉着老师问就算了，现在连他也不放过。两人肚子抵着栏杆边缘讲题，中间分出了半个人的距离，肖幼竹时不时把额前的碎发拨到耳朵后面，剩下的时候手有点不知道要怎么放。

题讲完了，铃也响了，他们一起从后门走进教室，班上又是一阵骚动。肖幼竹刚坐回座位，前桌的拔戒就回头对她挤眉弄眼，那笑容简直了。“X中女团”核心成员“竹拔戒”堪称连体婴，出双入对，手拉手上厕所那是正常操作。王一博一看她那表情，心里咯噔了一下。

因为交通不方便，学校要求初三学生全部住校，节省上下学时间，还可以上晚自习。到了10点教室熄灯，很多同学就转战一楼大厅，大厅的灯会开到天亮。因为一起踢球，王一博和肖战简直称兄道弟起来，他趁机向肖战讨教，恶补数学，眼看着渐渐有了效果。但又怕中考题目难，所以不敢懈怠，要趁热打铁才好，因此如今的他也是用功得很。

大家三三两两，有啥坐啥，啥也没有的就坐地上，做题的，背诵的，比在教室里还热闹。王一博靠着柱子刚掏出一张数学卷子，就见拔戒鬼鬼祟祟地拉着肖幼竹往他这边靠，肖幼竹手下一用力，把拔戒拽走了。

王一博装作什么都没看见。拔戒整天咋咋呼呼的，肖幼竹话很少，两个人能如胶似漆，也是令人费解。

灯光不是很亮，蚊子开心极了，到处舞到处咬。白天看不到的蟾蜍也纷纷出没，个头不大，换算成人类的年纪，大概也就是读初三的样子。它们好奇得很，大圆眼咕噜噜转，从外面蹦进大厅，然后蹦到人前，脖子鼓一下发出一声“唔呱”。

王一博的妈妈说他小时候有一回脑袋上长了个东西，外婆抓了蟾蜍捣烂了糊在上面，后来就慢慢好了。那个画面想必并不美观，还好他已经完全不记得了。

现在看着这群忽然间冒出来的小东西，心中非常愧疚，毕竟它们的前辈曾经为了他非自愿地牺牲了。而现在它们还来帮他吃蚊子，以德报怨不过如此了。蟾蜍死了以后会变成鬼吗？鬼蟾蜍……好像也并不吓人。

王一博抓了抓后颈，继续看题。这道题错题本里有记过，呃，错题本……落在课桌上了。他扭头看了一眼楼梯，黑漆漆的。吸了一口气，还是上去拿吧，跑快一点鬼就跟不上我了。

这么想着，他就起身了，想象那群小蟾蜍一蹦一蹦地跟着他上楼，竟感到些许安慰。呼——三楼到啦！拐进走廊，嚯！有人！

王一博瞬间心跳飚上去，下一秒看清身形后，立刻感到莫大的惊喜和安心。肖战仗着自己单身无牵无挂，这段时间白天晚上都泡在办公室，让学生随时找他。看学生下了晚自习也不回去睡觉，他干脆也不走了，虽不同楼层，也算是陪着了。

“王一博，你上来干嘛？”肖战现在和王一博说话就像和弟弟说话一样。  
“我来拿东西。肖老师你在听歌吗？”  
“对啊。”肖战给手里的discman按了暂停，摘下耳机。  
“什么歌呀？能不能给我也听听？”王一博好久没正经听歌了，学校广播里每天翻来覆去放的就那几首。  
肖战招手让他过去，拿了一只耳机给他，另一只塞进自己耳朵。

车走走停停/路人潮拥挤/过往画面让心在下雨  
我不会刻意回避还爱你/念着念着却想哭泣  
这世界有没有地方/能永远都晴朗  
没有倔强/爱不再让谁受伤  
身旁没你/地球失去重量  
我多想能朝你方向/飞吧飞吧  
你没对我说再见/所以我没有走远  
等待你等得忘了时间  
快乐却早已跟随着你/Leave  
……

“肖老师你喜欢孙燕姿？”  
“对啊。好听吗？”肖战侧过脸看着王一博，楼下的路灯在他的眼睛里有反光。

孙燕姿的声音低低的，唱起歌来能把人带进去。王一博没仔细听歌词，心下却一阵惆怅，少了什么一样。“好听。是新歌吗？我没听过她这首诶。”她的歌，还有蔡依林、周杰伦、SHE、五月天的歌，当下流行得很，但这首好像是第一次听到。

“不是，三年前的专辑了。”

外面不停有烟花的爆炸声，又是哪个神明在过生日。夜深了，燥热的风凉了下来，王一博舒服地把脸伸进风里。

“这首歌好悲伤啊。”王一博感叹了一句，扭头看到肖战，忽然又眉飞色舞起来：“战哥，你这样看上去好有故事啊！你是被甩的那个吗？”

“是啊！怎样！”肖战咬牙切齿地锤了他一下，王一博浪笑着逃进教室。拿起错题本刚要离开，看到阿Then抽屉里的糖，随手抓了两颗。阿Then家做糖的，他抽屉里各种糖，就没断供过。就当借花献佛啦。

“战哥，给你糖！不要伤心啦。下次谈恋爱我做你军师，换你甩人家。”  
“嘿，你乳臭都没干呢吧，就要来教我！”肖战说着凑近王一博闻了一下，诶，好像真的有奶味？“我艹，王一博，你真没断奶啊？”

王一博调戏不成反被调戏，想要大声反驳，却只卡在“我我我”里，耳朵发烫。看肖战笑得得意，只能在心里说“可恶”。忽然他眼睛睁大，喊了一声：“肖老师你后面！”

肖战笑声停住，回过头去看。一只小蟾蜍蹲着栏杆上看着他。  
“唔呱！”


	5. 太平洋的风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王一博也跟着大笑，摇曳间看到肖战的笑容渐渐收起，抬着头不知道在看哪里。  
> “战哥？”他用肩膀撞了一下肖战。肖战收回思绪，看着他，眼睛深不见底。

转眼，中考结束了。那几天在王一博这里，就跟过节差不多，学校里到处都是红色的标语口号、以及满满的人，大人比小孩多，每一个都精神振奋。王一博胸有成竹，甚至有心情吃糖。考完也是，照他的估分，一中妥妥的。

今天回学校填志愿，每个人都带了一本同学录，这是这几年兴起来的仪式。王一博为了扮酷，偏不买和大家一样的，就自己动手做了一本。他心里盘算了一下，那帮损友必然会有的没的瞎写，这不能让肖战看到，所以就让他第一个写吧。

肖战看着这本同学录，喷了。这什么鬼？两片折痕明显的硬纸板夹着一本xx村委会的红格稿纸？还用米袋的绳子缝在一起？太丑了，狗看了都嫌弃。  
“王一博，你是要我写作文吗？”  
“哈哈哈，也不用写太多，真情实感地写1000字就差不多啦。”王一博这么没脸没皮也不知道是谁给惯的。“对了肖老师，您写第一页哈！这样他们一打开，一看肖老师都写了，就不好意思再嘲笑我了。”

再？肖战又笑了一下：“你手工这么烂，还希望别人不嘲笑你，也太难为别人了吧！”  
“我这不是想与众不同嘛嘻嘻。肖老师您先帮我写行吗？其他人的再等等。我过十五分钟来找您拿哈！”说着，他把肖战桌上那叠精美的硬壳同学录往边上挪了挪。临走前又补了一句：“记得写手机号哦！”姐姐用奖学金给他买了一把蓝屏的西门子手机，不知道为什么，他想装卡以后第一个就存肖战的号。

肖战果真写在了第一页，他的字忽略了所有的格子。  
“太平洋的风徐徐吹来，吹过所有的全部。”太平洋保佑过我，也希望它一直保佑你。——肖战。  
靠妖，这么文艺又奇怪是要怎样啦？王一博对着这两行字骂了一句，但内心对于未来忽然隆重了起来。  
话说手机号呢？肖老师是怕我烦他吗？王一博心下有点不痛快了，苦着脸应付了事地给其他人写了同学录，字难看得很。两大天团在旁边叽叽喳喳的，相约录取结果出来后一起海边烤鸭蛋，他听得意兴阑珊。

渐渐的，人走得差不多了，两大天团也道了别，各自散了。王一博跑去办公室，还好肖战还在。“肖老师，手机号忘写啦！”  
“最后一页。”  
果真有。不仅有手机号，还有一句多的话——  
毕业了，我就不是你的老师了，以后叫战哥。这是改口费。  
后面画了一张5毛钱。王一博虽然已经喊过几回“战哥”了，但看这两个字被肖战亲手写在纸上，感觉还是很不一样。他痛快极了，用力盖上本子，大声说：“好的战哥！”肖战笑得眼睛都弯了，装出一副慈祥的样子，殊不知他刚写完发觉有点幼稚，尴尬到脸红，但又不好涂掉。只要小朋友不觉得幼稚就好。

“肖……战哥，太平洋的风那句是什么？”  
“是歌词啦。瞎写的，不用太在意。”肖战端起桌上巨大的马克杯喝了一口绿茶，想要掩饰强行文艺引起的尴尬。  
“唔。我们约了，录取好了去海边烤鸭蛋，你跟我们一起吧。”王一博不是在询问，而是在请求。  
“可以啊，到时候打电话。一群小朋友，总得有个大人带着是吧。”肖战刚说完，王一博立刻拖着长音“切”了一声。

成绩很快出来了，王一博的成绩名列全县前茅，肖幼竹考得也不错，班上总共有将近二十个考上了一中，拔戒惊险过线。阿Then没考上，家里人安排给他报了市里的私立学校。其他人也各有了结果。

话休絮烦。且说这天王一博早早就起床了，他要去接肖战。其他人住得离海边不远，要么走路要么骑车，只有肖战家最远，但他的摩托车被家人征用了。王一博就自告奋勇要去接他，并一再保证自己已经十六周岁了，绝对没有问题。嗬嗬，别说十六周岁了，这里的小孩十三、四岁就个个摩托车溜得飞起。

王一博远远看到肖战在那家出名的包子店门口等他，怀里抱着两个安全帽，就稍稍加大了油门。肖战听到声音，抬头露出一个大大的笑容。有些人就是这样，随便一笑就很灿烂。

“战哥！”王一博还没到跟前呢就先叫了起来。  
“你骑慢点好吗？吃了没？”  
“没呢。”王一博把摩托车掉了个头，然后停下，人仍旧坐在上面。  
这摩托车一看就是经常跑码头的，可以生锈的地方基本都生锈了，还到处粘着鱼鳞。肖战把安全帽往摩托车后座一放，蹲下来打开脚边的一个小泡沫箱。里面有一袋包子，包子底下是鸭蛋，怕路上颠坏了，还倒了好多稻壳。他们之前就商量好了，谁带鸭蛋谁带红薯，还有带水的、带零食水果的。

肖战拍了拍手，抓了一只包子塞到王一博嘴里。“先吃个肉包。”  
包子沉甸甸的，还冒着热气，皮很薄，用料毫不手软。肉是块状的，有肥有瘦，咬下去一点油流下来，好吃哭了。王一博几口就全塞嘴里了，腮帮子鼓到天上去，他一边嚼一边举着两只油油的手看着肖战。肖战用下巴指了指店门口的水龙头，王一博下了车，跑过去马马虎虎搓了两下然后往裤子上一蹭。回来看到肖战已经戴上安全帽坐好了。

“安全帽戴上，就知道你没戴。然后地上的箱子抬着，坐后面，我载你。”  
“拿着箱子我就没手扶着啦，不太安全吧？”  
“腿叉开一点，夹着箱子，手不就空出来了吗？”  
是哦。王一博照做了，两只手搭在肖战肩膀上。“好啦战哥，走吧。”

摩托车启动了，王一博低头看到肖战的腿毛像草一样被风吹得往后倒。“肖老师，你这腿毛跟我爸有得一拼。”  
“是吗？那你爸有没有告诉你腿毛长很防晒？”  
“屁嘞！你都黑两圈了。”  
“别提了……我家鲍鱼场加盖了几个池，忙死了，我现在暑假没什么事都要去帮忙的。话说你也黑了很多好吗？”  
“我跟你一样惨！我姐不是送了我手机嘛，那不是白送的，她的家务我得全包了。更过分的是，我家不是有收购鱼吗？她说下学期要找个外企实习，现在要花时间学英语，所以每天也是我跟我爸妈去码头冰鱼……”  
“那你今天岂不是旷工啦？”  
“我都辛苦这么多天了，换我姐姐去一天也不过分吧？”

两个人你一句我一句地说着垃圾话，没一会儿就到了。其他人已经在下面的沙滩上等着了，看到他俩就七嘴八舌地喊起来。肖战和箱子先下，王一博把车开去码头还给他爸。再回来的时候，他们已经把东西都摆出来放沙滩上了，树枝也捡了好多。

沙滩很长，和公路平行，但有两三米的落差，要下去得走一个斜坡。以前，这里是一条巨大的沙龙，是海风长年累月堆积出来的景观，沙龙上有树、有草、有野花。后来沙龙被铲去了一半多的高度，顶上铺了公路。所以现在的这片斜坡是当年沙龙的遗迹，上面布满了叫不吃名字的野花和能把人扎出血的草。下面的沙滩不仅长得望不到头，还很宽，也没什么坡度。靠近斜坡的这片就算涨潮了海水也到不了，所以常年是干的。沙子又白又细，踩上去软软的，像阿嬷的呵护。他们就在这边烤吃的。

首先刨个坑，用干的木麻黄叶把火生起来，然后把树枝丢进去。沙坑够热了以后，把火熄了，纸巾蘸水把鸭蛋和红薯包起来放进坑里，最后用边缘的热沙把坑填平。怕不够热，他们在表面又生了一堆火。接下来就是等待了。

十几个人围着火吃零食、打闹、开王一博和肖幼竹的玩笑。肖幼竹后来听不下去了，也可能是看王一博没有什么正面反馈，淡淡说了一句：“好啦，我们以后还一个学校呢，别害我们路上见到都尴尬。”王一博觉得她说得很有道理，就跟着说：“就是，你们这群幼稚的小学生……”果不其然，立刻就被大家用“切”回敬了。王一博撇撇嘴看向肖战。肖战一直都笑眯眯的，也看不出个啥。

把坑里的鸭蛋和红薯挖出来抢吃干净后，也差不多中午了。本来灰蒙蒙的天忽然放晴，太阳晒得疼。有人提议到山上找个阴凉的地方聊天。海边的山很矮，说是山，其实只能算个小山包，长了很多木麻黄和龙舌兰，迎风的一面有点秃。龙舌兰中间一根竿直往天上长，最高的怕是有十几米，顶端开着花，排成一串像香蕉似的。

风跳过一层一层的树叶吹过来，咸咸的，凉爽得让人想睡觉。耳边是海浪的声音，一秒钟都不曾停过，拍上来，退下去，一下一下，重复着远古的节奏。王一博感觉肖战好像闷闷的，是因为刚才那些关于他和肖幼竹的玩笑吗？

忽然拔戒大叫了起来：“竹！你干嘛？！”大家看着肖幼竹，和她手里的一包烟。肖幼竹脸上绯红，但并没有退缩：“就有点好奇，想说，你们要不要陪我尝试下……”大家又看了看肖战。没想到肖战居然说：“没事，试试呗。”

一个男生说：“肖幼竹，你一个女生怎么也好奇啊？”肖幼竹不乐意了，语气变重了：“女生怎么不能好奇？你几岁我也几岁，怎么男生可以好奇，女生就不行啦？”王一博心想，肖幼竹这么有个性的吗？他自己早就试过了，一口劝退的那种。

“很多东西非要分性别就没意思了，男生应该怎样，女生应该怎样，并没有绝对。肖幼竹，你别听他瞎说。”肖战说，“好奇很正常，我那时候也好奇。”三两句话，轻易地化解了肖幼竹的窘迫。

拔戒“诶”了一声，追问肖战：“那肖老师后来呢？我好像没见过你抽烟呀。”肖战甩了甩刘海：“抽烟了还怎么谈恋爱？”“对哦！抽烟的话接吻会很臭吧？！”不知道是谁说得很大声。初中生眼中“接吻”这两个字带着神秘的刺激感，大着胆说出口就有种奇怪的得意。全场爆笑，每个人都笑得花枝乱颤，带着少男少女的一点小猥琐。

王一博也跟着大笑，摇曳间看到肖战的笑容渐渐收起，抬着头不知道在看哪里。  
“战哥？”他用肩膀撞了一下肖战。肖战收回思绪，看着他，眼睛深不见底。  
“怎……怎么啦战哥？”王一博有点慌了，这是怎么回事？  
“没什么，就觉得今天挺好的。”肖战笑了笑。

阿Then也凑了过来，肥硕的屁股挤在王一博旁边坐下。“肖老师，王一博喊战哥喊一天了，我们也要叫你战哥！”

还没等肖战回答，其他人就已经“战哥”“战哥”地喊开了。刚罩着肖战的沉闷气团被强行打散了，他又恢复了平常的笑容：“好！今天你们叫我一声战哥，那以后你们就不能不认我这个老大了。有好吃好喝好玩的都得叫我哈！”

所有人又都闹腾起来，大有要当场结拜的架势。而那包烟也没有人再想着去拆开了。

送肖战回去的路上，王一博犹豫了一下，还是问了：“战哥，你喜欢肖幼竹吗？”

肖战看了看后视镜里的王一博，笑了一声：“我怎么能喜欢自己的学生？”接着又像是自言自语地问：“喜欢学生会显得很禽兽吧？”

王一博立刻反驳：“怎么会？你也没比我们大几岁啊。”

肖战没理他。过了一会儿，他说：“肖幼竹喜欢的是你。”还有一句没有说，你们同龄人、男生女生在一起比较正常。


	6. 他家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “战哥，电吹风……在哪？”沉默了几秒后，王一博问肖战。对方轻笑了一下，说我去给你拿，说着站起来走进屋里。

开学了，王一博安顿好后给肖战发了一条短信。“战哥，我们明天就正式上课了，请给高中生王一博一条宝贵的人生建议吧。”等了好一会儿，肖战都没有回他。

上次把肖战送回家后，他们就没再见过了，每次约他总说家里忙。王一博有事没事老想起他那次帮肖幼竹说话的样子，还有后来那些更像是掩饰的解释，以及他说“肖幼竹喜欢的是你”时眼底一闪而过的落寞。一想起来，心里就有种说不出的感觉，非常真切却无论如何也形容不来。那到底是什么？他王一博十六年来从来没有这样过。有一点点想哭是怎么回事？很想和肖战一起骑摩托车又是怎么回事？靠妖，不对劲！

他回了。“娃还要长身体，多吃多睡。”

切，不装长辈会死吗？你看上去也就是个大男生而已好吗？王一博从小，不管读几年级总觉得自己成熟得不行。此时此刻，他迫切需要身体快速发育，长出像肖战一样浓密的腋毛。

“战哥，你又装慈祥，你也没大我几岁好吗？”

“六岁是两个代沟啊哥们儿。”

好的，哥们儿。

第一个月，时间走得拖拖拉拉的，每一天都特别漫长。终于捱到了国庆节，王一博约阿Then陪他去找肖战。肖战说他家在盖房子，乱得很。王一博说没事啊，我们刚好可以去帮忙，搬砖我们是专业的。最后肖战好像很勉强地答应了。

说走就走，王一博和阿Then两人挤在Then妈的女士摩托车上就去了。路上，王一博忍不住问：“你说战哥是不是烦我了？为什么每次想找他都被他拒绝呢？”

阿Then声音软绵绵，回答却是毫不客气：“那肯定烦呐！你想想，那么多女生喜欢肖老师，各种献殷勤，你见他理过谁？你记得还有人要帮他洗衣服吧？我的天！啧，他怕不是个和尚吧？”

王一博踹了他一脚：“我在说我，你说那些女生干嘛？我跟她们是一样的吗？”

摩托车晃了一下，阿Then破口大骂：“王一博，我艹你大爷！我在开车耶，你想害死我呀！”

找回平衡后，他接着说：“我看你跟她们还真有点像！三天两头要找他！放假回来约我，居然不是为了和我玩，而是要我陪你去找他！喂，我们一个多月没见了耶！自己没车也要去人家家里，我看你压根只是想借我家的摩托车吧！我来不来根本就没差的对吧！”

阿Then好一顿控诉，王一博居然无法反驳。

路上问了几个人，终于找到了肖战家。房子刚砌了一两米高，好几个师傅，有男有女，在忙进忙出。一片混乱中，肖战果真在搬砖，穿一身黑，黑色鸭舌帽下的头发已经湿透了。

王一博忽然喊不出口，倒是阿Then先喊了“肖老师”。肖战抬头看到他们，咧嘴笑了一下，摘下手套向他们走过来。

边上一个妇女问肖战他们是谁，肖战说，是我学生。她朝两个少年微笑着点了下头，然后跟肖战说：“那你歇一会儿，带他们去屋里坐。”

王一博和阿Then赶紧回她：“不用不用，伯母，我们是来帮忙的。”不用想，她肯定是肖战的妈妈。她一身劳动妇女的装束，头上罩着个斗笠，但眉眼间还是能看出和肖战有几分相似。

“那怎么行？怎么能让客人帮忙干活呢？你们不要过来，这里脏兮兮的！”她热情地拒绝了他们的好意，催着肖战赶紧带他们进屋里。

王一博看到紧挨着盖房现场有一落“三间四伸手”的石板平房，想必是他们家的，看来他家并不需要推倒重建。

他听肖战跟他妈又说了几句什么，后来她才不再坚持，只是回头交代他们：“那你们每次搬少一点，平时没干过活的，小心一点哄！晚饭留下来吃！”一脸肖战同款笑容。

他们两个穿的衣服不耐脏，肖战就带他们去房间找了两件给他俩换。阿Then胖，最后只能穿肖战他爸的衣服，被王一博好一顿嘲笑。

三个人一起搬砖，有说有笑，虽然浑身大汗，但一个下午倒也跟玩儿似的过去了。傍晚收工，肖战让他们去冲个澡，说洗完带他们去村里的CBD吃烧烤。

“CBD？战哥你在搞笑吗？”混了半天，阿Then喊起战哥也很顺口了。肖战眨了一下左眼，点着脑袋唱起闽南语世界名曲：“繁华的夜都市，灯光闪闪烁，迷人的音乐……”

“可以啊战哥，你还会唱歌！”两个小的快疯了。

这种“三间四伸手”格式的石板房在八、九十年代很流行，整体呈一个略正的方形。进大门是一条横向走廊，走廊下是个微微下沉的院子。院子两边有四个小小的房间，就是所谓的“四伸手”，其中两间充作厨房和餐厅，另外两间做卧室或杂物间。

院子再过去又是一条走廊，和先前那条平行，但长度更长，贯穿整个房子，尽头各有一个小门，夏天的时候敞开，穿堂风凉快得很。

从走廊跨过门槛就是主厅了，主厅两侧各一个卧室，这便是所谓的“三间”。主厅正对着门口的墙上通常会挂一副巨大的关公画像，用镜框裱起来，三面配上对联和横批，一般是“浩然正气”一类的。关公下方是一张又高又窄、长约两米的雕花案桌（也有叫“祭桌”的），正中间摆着菩萨或土地公以及香炉，左侧是先人的灵位和香炉，上方有先人的遗像。不管你走到厅的哪个角落，先人的眼睛都会跟着你到哪里。案桌下再摆一张八仙桌，这基本就是当地的标配了。肖战家也是差不多这样的布置。

他家的院子铺着红砖，洗衣洗菜杀鸡都在这里，侧边用石板砌了楼梯通到屋顶，小小的浴室就在楼梯下。

脱光了以后王一博才发现，没有内裤可以换。上衣换回自己的，裤子抖一抖还能穿，可是内裤都汗湿了。

这时外面的阿Then和他心有灵犀，只听他问：“战哥，内裤怎么办？”肖战哈哈一笑，说：“众所周知，这是一个非常难的问题。首先，我穿过的就算再干净，你们肯定也不会穿的。其次，就算买新的，也要先洗了才能穿。最后，你们的洗好了要用电吹风吹干也要吹好久。所以呢，你们就先不穿吧！哈哈哈哈哈……”

“我靠！太羞耻了吧哈哈哈……不过好像不穿也行啊，又看不出来对不对？这么热的天，不穿还凉快呢！”然后阿Then的声音朝着浴室的方向砸过来：“王一博！你听到没有？战哥让你别穿内裤！”

“听到啦！”听到这一声回答，外面的人又爆发出嚣张的笑声。

还好阿Then有在，不然王一博都没法想象自己去问肖战这个问题得有多尴尬。靠，他王一博现在已经没有办法在肖战面前奔放起来了吗？

王一博在心里恨恨地骂了一句，伸手掰开喷头开关。艹！水压这么大！水柱刚好打在他的裆部，登时一阵酥麻传遍全身。王一博猝不及防遭此袭击，脸一下子热起来。浴室开了一个小小的高窗，只用水泥和碎砖砌了几根小栏杆，并没有别的遮挡。他这个身高，外面的人可以看到他的头顶。想到肖战就在外头坐着，王一博脸更烫了。

他赶紧伸手把水调小，胡乱打了洗发水和沐浴露，来回冲几下水就算好了。出来后，他不自觉清了下嗓，对阿Then说：“水压很大，你开慢点。”说着把他赶走，一屁股坐在他的椅子上。果真很凉快。

师傅们在餐厅吃饭，说话声和碗勺碰撞声交织，肖妈妈在厨房和餐厅之间穿梭忙碌。

“战哥，电吹风……在哪？”沉默了几秒后，王一博问肖战。对方轻笑了一下，说我去给你拿，说着站起来走进屋里。

王一博跟肖妈妈讨了杯水喝，然后走到水槽把内裤搓了。

等到阿Then洗完出来的时候，也才吹了个半干。再到肖战洗完的时候，还有点潮，不过马虎也能穿，王一博就进浴室换上了。阿Then倒是大大方方，空荡荡地就跟着他们去逛CBD了。


	7. 屋顶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王一博对此无话可说，只是低头玩着手里的筷子，余光中感觉肖战的目光在自己的脸上停留。好像被一个爱恶作剧的小魔鬼挑唆了一样，他忽然抬起头想要接住他的目光。抬头的一瞬间，肖战转过脸对已经走远的美娇喊了一声：“辣椒少放！”他知道他们不大会吃辣。

CBD果真灯光闪闪烁，远远就听到有家店在放《爱情恰恰》，三个拖鞋大佬六目相对，又是一阵爆笑。

“繁华的夜都市/灯光闪闪烁/迷人的音乐又响起/引阮想到你/爱情的恰恰/未当放没记（无法忘记）/心爱的在叨位（哪里）……可惜身边的人/不是不是不是你……”

闽南语歌真是一个神奇的存在，总能把心碎唱得没心没肺，如果再配上恰恰的节奏，简直可以说是欢天喜地了。这大概也是一种爱情哲学吧——“都不是什么大代志啦！”带着特殊的江湖气息，沙雕又迷人。

烧烤店老板是个二十五岁上下年纪的女人，和肖战很熟的样子，跟他打过招呼之后目光在王一博身上巡逻了一番。

肖战拍了拍桌子，说：“美娇大姐，拜托你收敛一点，这是我学生！”

美娇笑得眼睛藏了起来，每条鱼尾纹都在赞叹：“你学生也太帅了吧！拜托你们今天吃久一点好吗？小朋友不能喝酒，那刨冰我请，桌球随便打。你们两大镇草坐镇，啧啧，隔壁镇的小妹妹都要跑过来照顾我生意啦！”她笑得身姿摇曳，笑声穿透力极强。

阿Then左右看了一圈，软软地说：“真的耶，好多人在看我们这桌。完了，我从来没觉得自己这么丑过！”后面这一句说得一点都不难过。

王一博对此无话可说，只是低头玩着手里的筷子，余光中感觉肖战的目光在自己的脸上停留。好像被一个爱恶作剧的小魔鬼挑唆了一样，他忽然抬起头想要接住他的目光。抬头的一瞬间，肖战转过脸对已经走远的美娇喊了一声：“辣椒少放！”他知道他们不大会吃辣。

刨冰、烧烤、闽南语歌，喧哗的骰子、冲天的酒气、闪烁的彩色灯串，好看的肖战、没穿内裤的阿Then。王一博觉得这个夏夜可以一直夜下去。

吃得差不多了，肖战把手指关节按得啪啪响，头一甩说：“走，战哥带你们打桌球！”“战哥，你还会打桌球呐？”王一博有点意外，又不免感到惊喜。

肖战刚要回答，过来收盘子的美娇就抢了话：“嘿！你以为你们战哥是什么老实孩子吗？简直是在我家球桌边长大的好吗！”

肖战朝她呲了下牙，说：“美娇啊，你说话不夸张是会死还是怎样？”“我夸张？要不是你忽然良心发现改邪归正，你现在还在跟人家打架好吗！”

“我靠！”这一波爆料真是万万没有想到，王一博和阿Then惊掉了下巴。肖战做了个鬼脸，领着他们往刚空出来的那张球桌走，说：“别听她乱讲，我要是老打架早被人打死了。”

战哥一出手，就知有没有。肖战开球的那一杆一出去，王一博就不由自主发出惊叹。接下来就看他了。他拎着球杆走到白球后面，他知道接下来的每一个动作一定要帅。他缓缓把球杆和左手放到台面上，弯下腰，修长的手指摆好造型，眼睛盯着一颗全色球。“砰！”入袋了，干脆利落。

“可以啊，王一博！”看到肖战的表情，王一博就知道自己的目的达到了。

两个镇草的高水平对决很快吸引了一圈围观者，确实如美娇所料，当中有好多小姑娘，互相笑着窃窃私语。阿Then现在觉得自己不仅丑爆了，而且弱爆了。

几盘球打完出来已是10点，走之前肖战还是把钱全付了，没让美娇请。他看了看天，说：“你们现在回去太晚了，有一段路还没有路灯。不如你们和家里说一声，明天天亮了再回去吧？”

阿Then还在思考，王一博就说好啊好啊。答应之快，自己也吓一跳。王一博不承认是自己舍不得走，只在心里和自己辩解，都是因为那段路太黑太可怕了。

阿Then问：“方便吗战哥？”

“方便！我弟今天不在家，我睡他房间，你们俩就挤一挤，睡我那间。”

要换作以前，王一博肯定要说，阿Then这么胖，一张床都不够他睡的，我还是跟你睡吧。但现在他无论如何说不出这样的话了。

回到肖战家后，王一博说还早，不如去屋顶吹风聊天。外公过世后，外婆也搬进这样的房子住，夏天的时候王一博最爱坐在屋顶纳凉了，有时候干脆铺张竹床睡在上面。

“三间”和“四伸手”之间有一个台阶的落差，三人排一排坐在台阶上，阿Then在中间。白天吸收的热气此时已差不多散尽，王一博身体一仰，躺下了。乡下别的没有，就星星多。今天天气好，还看得到银河，像一条薄云，像一片不太均匀的轻纱，被冻在一块幽蓝的琥珀里，不移动也不散开。

“战哥，给我们讲讲你打架的故事呗。”他歪头看了一眼肖战。王一博脸上线条流畅柔和，鼻若悬胆，修长的脖子上喉结已相当明晰，下面客厅的灯光打在他身上，连阴影都充满了美感。

肖战看着他，嗤笑一声：“我那也不算正经打架吧，就是小孩子不懂事瞎蹦跶。”

阿Then不相信：“给美娇姐印象这么深刻，绝对不是瞎蹦跶这么简单！不过话说回来，你现在这样人模狗样的，真是想象不到呢！”肖战伸出手喂了他一拳。王一博心下一颤，本来自己也可以和他这样打闹的。

“话说你们两个读高中了，还习惯吗？”  
“不习惯……”王一博脱口而出，眼睛望着黑蓝的天，月亮只剩一条缝。

“怎么啦？这么委屈？”肖战再一次转过头来看他。靠，又是那副慈祥的样子！

王一博一下子坐了起来：“有吗？我听起来很委屈吗？”

“你有！”阿Then说，仿佛一台无情的插刀机器，“你简直是在撒娇好吗王一博。”

王一博耳朵像着火了一样，靠妖，老子以后还混得下去吗？说时迟那时快，他抓住阿Then领子一顿晃，嘴里恶狠狠地喊着：“你再说一遍试试！”

阿Then大叫着推开他，跑到肖战另一侧：“我不坐你们两个中间啦！太可怕了！都要打我！到底有没有人性啊？”

“哈哈哈哈哈……但是拜托你们小点声好吗？我阿嬷都睡着啦。”肖战嘴上这么说，自己笑得倒是一点也不收敛，笑完还拍了一下王一博脑袋：“喂，你说说，怎么不习惯了？”

王一博被这一拍，先是一懵，紧接着心里像是照进了太阳，高兴得很，甜丝丝的。不过脸上自然是不能被看出来的，一定要ging住，保持拽酷帅就对了。有无数次，高中生王一博都想拿起电话把烦恼向肖战倾诉，奈何肖战总不联系他，他也不好意思老是打扰他，最重要的是不想让他觉得自己还是个没断奶的小孩。

“战哥，你会怕不合群吗？”最后，他只问了这句。

肖战看着他，眼里像是掉进了几颗星。“怕呀，我怕。”他说。

哦？是这样吗？王一博感觉安慰了很多。肖战接着说：“不合群会很辛苦，但是不表示我要为了不辛苦就去和大家保持一致。怕归怕，我们还是要与众不同的。对吧？”

他把腿盘起来，两条手臂伸到背后撑在地上。“你之前不是问我要建议吗？我读书的时候学习没你好，能给你什么建议呢？但我还是认真地想了很久，最后我觉得，最重要的是不要受别人影响，不跟别人比，按照自己的节奏来就好了。学霸王一博，你觉得这个建议还行吗？”肖战看看王一博，又看看阿Then。

行，特别行！王一博眨了下眼睛，右手握拳，虎口处对着胸口锤了两下，以示敬意。

这一天特别的长，却还不够长。真是个教人沉醉的晚上，王一博头一次希望黑夜不要结束，早晨忘了苏醒。


	8. 木棉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王一博深深觉得自己完了，然而他没有办法阻止自己。

课间，王一博和前桌的子弹和鸡蛋挤在教室外面的走廊上，上身趴在栏杆上。经典校园画面，不必多言。天气冷了，马上就期末了。所以，寒假也快来了。每次推导到这一步，王一博就一阵暗喜。

突然周围一阵兴奋的惊呼，他回过神发现一排人都在往楼下看。原来是两个女生在玩闹，其中一个把另一个的围巾扯下来，不小心露出了一半白白的胸部。二楼的男生们把这一幕看了个一清二楚，个个两眼放光，表情猥琐。

女生听到楼上的起哄，惊慌地捂紧自己，抬头看了一眼，惨叫一声红着脸去追打肇事者了。16、7岁正是蠢蠢欲动的年纪，班上已经把《挪威的森林》当作黄书传看了一遍。

无聊。王一博腹诽了一句。只听鸡蛋不怀好意地谴责子弹：“喂，你一个已婚人士也看得这么开心干嘛？小心我去告状，等着被你们家美莹K死吧！”

子弹和卢美莹是班上唯一的班对，据说初中就在一起了。子弹是真正的人狠话不多，平时闷得很，却奇迹般地同时拥有鸡蛋这样的好基友以及美莹这样的女朋友。

他没搭鸡蛋的话，一声不吭跟着王一博进了教室。

王一博摊开的书本里夹着一个信封，上面没写字，只画了个心。鸡蛋眼疾手快，一把夺在手里，挤眉弄眼道：“给你看了也白搭，反正你也不理人家！我帮你看哈。”

王一博伸手又夺回来：“那也不能给你看，人家的隐私。”说着用信封托了托鸡蛋的下巴。鸡蛋拍开信封，甩了一句“嘚瑟”就回自己座位坐下了。王

一博成绩好，又高又帅，端的是漫画里走出来的少年。陡然成了高中生以后，他似乎一夜之间褪去了稚气，隐约显出了大人的模样，行走的荷尔蒙一般，明里暗里喜欢他的女生也不知有多少。

数学老师进来了，胖胖矮矮的，站在讲台后，永远最后一排的王一博一不留神就可能看不到她。高中数学又是另一个世界的神秘存在，王一博再次陷入数学恐惧，能不能得到救赎还没有丝毫迹象。

他把信封往抽屉一丢，拿出一个小本子，翻开，慢慢写上一笔。又凑了一个“战”字。不知道从哪天开始，他每天在这个本子上写一划，写完一个“战”就是九天，两个“战”是十八天，以此计日。

王一博深深觉得自己完了，然而他没有办法阻止自己。现在，他看什么都是肖战，傍晚的天空是肖战，早晨的阳光是肖战，中午的云是肖战，晚上的风也是肖战。起雾是肖战，打雷是肖战，大晴天是肖战，台风天也是肖战。在这个他曾经也呆过三年的学校，王一博踩到的每一寸土地也都可能是他踩过的。

王一博远远望着数学老师一张一合的嘴，渐渐神游起来。教室后门开着，望出去可以看到一棵木棉树。

他以前没见过木棉树，这是他认识的第一棵。夏天的时候木棉树似乎也并无特别好看之处，现在冬天了，树秃了，反而显出了它的美。树枝分叉不多，弯曲而不繁杂，每一根都很清晰，末梢圆钝，整体看上去朴拙而独特。这棵树曾经也像这样被肖战观察过吧？

他很想给肖战发短信。要发吗？发吗？发不发？嗨，发吧，管他嘞。

“战哥，你高中的时候读几班？在哪个教室？”

肖战很快回了：“高一在晓园那栋的一楼，高二在综合楼四楼靠校门这侧，高三在六楼也是靠校门。干嘛？”

唔，那他上课是看不到和我一样的画面喽。王一博一时不知道说什么，肖战的第二条短信却来了：“话说这个时候你不是应该在上课吗？居然偷偷发短信。”

“数学课啊战哥……战哥救我……”

“现在学到哪里了？”

这时子弹转身过来，好像要和他说什么，忽然神色微变，手伸出来摸了摸他的额头，低声问：“你有病吧？”鸡蛋闻声也转过来。“我艹！笑这么淫荡！今天情书到底谁写的啊？”王一博才发现自己表情不对，赶紧收回嘴角，同时目露凶光，低吼一声：“滚！”

手机又亮了，高中生的手机不配拥有声音。“王一博，先听课，晚点把不懂的整理一些出来，给我打电话，我给你讲讲。”王一博想象着肖战打这句话时的表情，这节课无论如何是不可能听进去的了。

好容易捱到了放学，王一博跟班主任请了假，准许他自己在宿舍晚自习。他估摸着时间，肖战差不多应该吃过晚饭了，整理了下情绪，按下通讯录里他的名字。响了两声，被摁掉了。什么情况？紧接着手机又亮起来，他赶紧接起来。

“战哥，你给我省电话费吗？”

对方没有接他这个话，却说：“王一博，你声音变老了。”说完嘿嘿两声。

算起来三个月没见了。“你自己说的啊，我还在长身体嘛！”王一博见肖战开他玩笑，便按捺不住要去接他的梗：“倒是肖老师您，已经老了这么久了哈哈哈哈……”

话筒里传来对方咬牙切齿的声音：“王一博我看你今天是不想我给你辅导了是吧？”隔着电话，王一博已经接收到他的兔牙警告了。

讲完已然九点，还有几处一知半解，肖战让他自己再领悟领悟。他放下手机皱着眉在草稿纸上一通涂画，脑子渐渐清晰起来，最后竟豁然开朗，任督二脉似乎没那么堵了。

他情不自禁，跑到走廊上大喊了一声“肖——战——”。声音停下来后，王一博才发现四周安静得可怕，他环视了一下，灯光昏暗，万籁俱寂，汗毛瞬间立起来。转身关上宿舍门，逃也似的往教室飞奔。下次请肖战辅导功课，还是选择白天吧。

跑到一楼，宿管阿姨叫住他：“刚才是你在叫吗？吓死人了！你们这些小孩子……”王一博嬉皮笑脸地说了几声“歹势歹势”就赶紧溜走了。

路过食堂的时候，他看到杂物堆后面有两个拥吻的人影。背着光，男的看身形像是子弹。王一博回到教室，果真子弹和美莹都不在。啊，恋爱的酸臭味。话说谈恋爱为什么要接吻？那是什么感觉？想到这里，他不自觉伸出食指碰了碰嘴唇。软软的。

班主任从后门进来巡逻，看到王一博，点了下头，低声道：“你回来啦？”边说边走到子弹座位旁，根本没有要王一博回答的意思。他眼睛找到美莹的座位，五指在桌上轻弹了几下，然后低声对鸡蛋说：“一会儿他回来让他来办公室找我。”说完推了下眼镜，接着慢慢往前走，来回看着两侧自习的学生，脚步声微不可察。

鸡蛋扭头对王一博做了个鬼脸，王一博用嘴型说：“没事。”这个班主任不是戏多的那种。班主任教历史，本人还姓史，颇有命定之职业的意味。

老史从前门出去了，没多久美莹就在后门探头探脑，对上王一博的目光后，先是抿嘴一笑，接着故作镇定蹑手蹑脚溜回座位，脸上带着藏不住的红，感觉一时半会儿也不会消下去了。

大概十分钟后，子弹也进来了。他倒是看不出来什么，毕竟面瘫。王一博说老史在办公室等你。子弹愣了半秒钟，转身又走出后门，往办公室方向去了。美莹往他们这边看，用表情询问怎么回事，鸡蛋朝她摆了摆手。

子弹再次回来的时候，依然面无表情。鸡蛋用胳膊撞了他一下，问：“怎样？有被K吗？”“没怎样。就说注意晚自习秩序。”子弹轻描淡写，说完远远看了美莹一眼，拿出小说来看。

王一博拍了下他肩膀问道：“欸，我上回说的歌你下载了没？”子弹掏出MP3递给他，头都不带回一下。

“谢啦！过两天还你。”说着他戴上耳机，摁下播放键，屏幕上出现了一列“孙燕姿”。

有个不爱学习、三不五时泡网吧的同学就是好。王一博和班上其他成绩好的同学处不来，感觉个个了无生趣，发言作文假大空，连写字都一笔一划方方正正，上课不敢和老师辩驳，太正派了，没点浪漫气息。当然，这可能只是王一博的个人偏见。

喜欢听歌/感人的歌  
它让我觉得爱是对的/睡不着我就醒着  
喜欢听歌/动人的歌  
它让我获得一点心得/得不到我就放掉  
不再让日子被打乱了  
寂寞很吵我很安静/情绪很多我很镇定  
因为投入所以放弃/不愿再被痛醒  
……

这就是肖战喜欢听的歌，他以前怎么就没有发现孙燕姿的声音是有魔力的呢？不管是悲伤的、开心的、怀旧的、闲散的还是励志的，她的表达都干干净净，青春无敌。也有可能是王一博爱屋及乌吧，把对肖战的感觉投射到他的偶像身上。

周六，王一博跟子弹一起来网吧。QQ一上线，阿Then就发了消息过来：“有人给你你战哥介绍女朋友了。”


	9. 女朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他转头盯着CD机，忽然一个念头滑过——是不是如果，如果我喜欢上学姐，肖战也会喜欢上我呢？
> 
> 这是玄学范畴了吧？然而，爱情本身不就是玄乎其玄？

王一博脑袋一片空白，一阵凉意从指尖传来。半晌，打出几个字：“在一起了吗？”

阿Then说应该在一起了吧，不过不确定。他的情报来自于他的小姨，原来他小姨父是肖战的亲戚，女方是小姨父的同事，在供销社上班，长得借用北京话说就是盘亮条顺。阿Then颇看过两本书的。小姨父亲手介绍的，两个又如此登对，不在一起不合理吧？

王一博看着屏幕，直接下线了，抓起外套“哗”地站起来，到柜台付了钱就走了。

回到学校后，他拿出本子，没有违抗自己的习惯，又画了一划，然后翻到下一页，用力写下“我喜欢你。”每一笔都伴随着悲怆感。

那个在心底徘徊良久又被刻意躲避的问题终究避无可避地露出了它的面目：我是gay吗？就像终于鼓起勇气查看身上的疤痕，因其丑陋无比而不愿面对，百般煎熬，痛苦而害怕。

他忽然很怀念中考前的时光，那个时候他心无杂念，无忧无虑，不知道自己后来要经历这样的酸涩苦楚。

就算是周末，教室里还是有不少同学在学习，然而似乎没有人注意到他。MP3还在裤兜里，有点咯，他拿出来，看了看，放回子弹的抽屉。听他喜欢的歌，而他根本就不稀罕。一定一定不能让他知道……不然他会觉得恶心吧？王一博发现自己连在心里叫他的名字也不敢了。

他的思绪理不清了，无数条逻辑线失序地在脑袋里冲撞，这条刚走到一半，另一条就切断了它，没有一条是顺利走到头的。十七岁的少年想不到太现实或太深刻的问题，他只想明白自己的感觉、猜测对方的心意。然而，想得到答案看来是不可能的了。

昏昏沉沉中，他竟趴在课桌上睡着了。可能是因为冷睡不踏实，他开始做起破碎的梦，黑白色的。没有身体，只有声音不断地无情地追问自己。如果不是他，我会喜欢一个男的吗？喜欢男的很恶心吗？我第一次喜欢别人……所以我是gay吗？他喜欢我吗？对我好只是当我是弟弟吗？啊，绝对不能让他知道！我会喜欢别的男的吗？我好想你……我好喜欢你……我是gay吗？同性恋怎么啦？他有女朋友了……不管了！拜托，请你也喜欢我吧！

忽然肖战的脸闪现了一下，快速说了一句话，带着回声。他说，我也喜欢你。

王一博被轰醒了。突如其来的糖原来是自己可笑的臆想，只存活了一个睁眼的时间。

天已经黑了，他看了下黑板上方的钟，刚过五点，教室里只剩两三个人。手臂麻了，脖子也有点痛。混乱的梦让人难受，就算醒了一时半会儿也没法走出那个氛围。

他下了楼往街上走，天阴得很，云铺天盖地，也不管是不是要下雨了。

校门外的这条街两侧有各种小店，卖文具、卖唱片、卖书、卖扁食、卖断码运动鞋，还有一座小庙。都挺热闹，学生三三两两，叽叽喳喳。

没有阿Then，王一博经常是一个人出没。子弹自不必说，有女朋友陪着。鸡蛋有更铁的哥们儿。而他的同桌是走读生，还老请假，就算来了学校也是把头往漫画书里埋，此人号称以后要走艺考，考美术。

王一博倒是不讨厌独来独往，就像现在，一个人沉浸在自己的情绪里，忧忧郁郁的，不被打扰。人竟不可言说地暗暗喜欢着痛感，在受虐中享受痛苦和悲伤的张力。痛苦是否真的比欢乐更深沉？

他瞥到扁食店里坐着的肖幼竹，面朝门口，拔戒坐在她对面。她也看到了王一博。王一博想开口说Hi，但是嘴巴却像黏住了一样。半天没说话了，他的声带也仿佛锈住了一般。肖幼竹也没开口，只对他极浅地笑了一下，目光似是在躲闪。他一边走开一边默念，拔戒别回头别回头。还好，她真的没回头，他可不想被她拽住瞎聊。这学期见到她俩的次数不多，毕竟不在同一栋楼上课。

不知怎样走到了运动场，他到小卖部买了冰雪碧灌了小半瓶下去，脑袋里清楚了一些，然后开始跑步。县城运动场的跑道是煤渣的，碎粒扎进帆布鞋底，有点硌。痛感从脚底传上来，他只觉得很爽。也不知道跑了多少圈，他停下来休息。

有人从背后拍了一下他的肩膀，他回头一看。

是她，那个广播站的高二学姐。王一博见过她几次，每次她都很大方地打招呼，王一博也不知道她哪里知道的自己的名字。学姐眼睛大得过分，睫毛扑闪。这么近距离地看她，王一博略感不自在，赶紧往旁边挪了一步。

“你不会还不知道我的名字吧？！”学姐轻呼了一声，嘟了下嘴。不得不说，真是个可爱的明朗少女呢。

王一博的气压似乎没那么低了。“不好意思啊学姐……”他忽然感觉很抱歉。她会不会觉得自己太高傲了呢？毕竟她这么好看，还老是主动打招呼，而他居然连打听她名字的兴趣都没有？

“所以那封信……”她这句没有问完，又问了下一句：“看来我朋友说你都不看是真的喽？”

什么信？难道前两天那封情书是她写的？王一博暗叫一声不好，被抓现行的感觉。他倒也不是都没看，只是会放到无聊的时候再看。反正他都不感兴趣，看了徒增虚荣感，他不想让自己因此自恋轻浮起来。毕竟他已经够自恋的了。  
所以，我真的是同……吗？他又自问了一句，依然没敢把那个词想完整。

“对不起，我……还没看……”除了道歉，他也不知道该说啥。

学姐拿出三根手指比了个黑线，叹了口气说：“算了，就想跟你认识一下。诶，你也是饭前过来跑步吗？一起？”

她的表情语气都让人觉得放松，王一博松了一口气，说：“嗯！那学姐不介意的话，请问你的名字……”再不问就真的太没礼貌了。

不料学姐飞了他一眼就往前跑了：“不告诉你！你自己去问吧！”

他不知道她家就挨着运动场，她并不是真的和他偶遇，是因为在楼上看到了他，所以下来假装偶遇。

王一博边跑边想，广播站播音员播音的时候一般都会自报家门，毕竟听了一学期了，多少有些印象。但哪个是她呢？努力匹配了一阵声音后，他觉得自己已经猜得八九不离十了。

等俩人都停下来的时候，他问：“赵洋？”正叉着腰喘气的学姐噗嗤一笑，眼睛盯着王一博：“哪个yang呢？”语气里带着委屈，明知道他多半不知道，又期待会有惊喜。

然而没有惊喜，王一博反问道：“难道不是太平洋的洋？”

她把腮帮子鼓起来：“不对不对！诶，别继续猜了，你的答题机会已用完。”一个主动示好的少女最后的傲娇，轻易地告诉他答案的话岂不是太吃亏了？

王一博一时不知道怎么回答，只听她接着说：“如果你觉得过意不去，就请我吃碗卤面吧。”

从运动场出来后，他们俩都没说什么话。吃完卤面把学姐送回她家楼下，王一博就往学校走了。走着走着下起了雨，不大，也不小。没一会儿，王一博的刘海就贴到脑门儿上了。他也没有要躲的意思。

有点冷，刚才在他脑子里坐下来的肖战又站了起来。王一博忽然希望肖战看到自己此时此刻可怜兮兮的样子。自己之于肖战是不是和学姐之于自己差不多？在他心里只是觉得这个人挺好的，一起玩挺放松的。至于别的想法么，对不起，没有。然而他还是不可抑制地一遍一遍想起他拍他的脑袋，想起烧烤店里他停留在他脸上的目光，想起海边的山上他深不见底的那一眼。想起来很甜又很痛，折磨得他直想哭，还要揪住他的领子问他，你他妈到底什么意思？！

进教室前，他手速极快地甩了甩头上的雨水。那架势，是心中有毛巾手里就有毛巾的意思，然后在裤子上蹭了蹭，走了进去。前桌的两个学渣都不在。

他拆开那封扔在抽屉里两三天的信，信纸掉了出来，上面果真只写了“交个朋友呗！”字迹并不方正，甚至有些潦草。后面是一个笑脸和一个手机号，以及名字——赵扬。不知道的还以为是个男生呢，王一博心道。嗬，如果真是个男生呢？

他不敢细想，拿出手机给那串号码发了条短信：“赵扬学姐好！我是王一博。”

然后，他做了一张卷子。今天看来也不是全无心情学习。

第二天下午，学姐约他去广播站听歌，说她最近买了披头士的一张碟。学姐走读，但有时也会来学校上晚自习，这天特意提早过来。

行政楼总共三层，有些年头了，外墙发青，布满了细细的裂痕。广播站在它的二楼，不大一间，却摆满了东西，唱片、设备、电脑、书什么的，墙上贴了各种海报。王一博一眼就看到了孙燕姿那张，她向画面外递出一瓶冰红茶，旁边写着五个字——年轻无极限。

我才17岁，我还小，没关系，我可以等等看。

他们坐在靠窗的桌上那台CD机前，学姐把耳机插好，塞了一只在王一博耳朵里。弦乐器和一个男声响了起来：  
I once had a girl,  
Or should I say   
She once had me.  
She showed me her room.  
Isn’t it good?  
Norwegian wood.  
She asked me to stay and she told me to sit anywhere,  
So I looked around and I noticed there wasn’t a chair.  
I sat on a rug.  
Biding my time,  
Drinking her wine.  
We talked until two,  
And then she said,   
Is it time for bed?  
She told me she worked in the morning and started to laugh.  
I told her I didn’t,  
And crawled off to sleep in the bath.  
And when I awoke,  
I was alone,   
The bird has flown.  
So I lit a fire.  
Isn’t it good?  
Norwegian wood.

王一博看着歌词，似懂非懂，完全不懂。这种描写小场景的歌词比表达心情的隐晦多了，文字看着简单，实际没头没尾，暗喻丛生。他感觉肩上一沉，是学姐把头靠了上来，窗外苍白的天光照得她头上的碎发一片朦胧。

那本和这首歌同名的全班传看的“黄书”王一博也看了，里头的亲密画面也看得他脸红心跳，身上躁动。

他转头盯着CD机，忽然一个念头滑过——是不是如果，如果我喜欢上学姐，肖战也会喜欢上我呢？

这是玄学范畴了吧？然而，爱情本身不就是玄乎其玄？


	10. 女朋友2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肖战抬手作势要打他，龇牙时扯到受伤的嘴角，疼得“嘶”了一声。王一博身体不由自主往前倾，弹出手要去碰他，快到他脸颊的时候又清醒了一样，赶紧撤回。肖战瞥了他一眼，过了半晌，说：“王一博，你长高了。”

期末考应付了事地过去了，王一博跌出了前十，班级前十。妈妈气疯了，好几天都不给他好脸色看。马上要过年了，真是一点都不喜庆。妈妈是家里的霸王，爱哭，还凶，平时没人敢惹他。爸爸没什么发言权，什么事都是得过且过，对王一博姐弟的学习也不太管。

在可怕的气氛下吃过晚饭后，王一博主动收拾了碗筷，洗完了坐下来看电视。爸爸和来串门的邻居在看天线宝宝，讨论蓝波绿波。毁童年经典系列，天线宝宝不知道什么时候也变成了六合彩玄机输送节目。

王一博听到自己曾经很喜欢的波儿说了一声“呃欧”，正准备起身走开，妈妈的怒吼先一步镇住了他。“考成那样还敢坐在这里看电视？！不爱读书那下学期就不要去读了！辛辛苦苦白养你这么多年！”她生气的时候什么重话都能说，也不管有没有旁人在。

王一博也火了，腾一下站起来，踹开身前的塑料凳子就往门外走。身后，妈妈又更大声地说了什么，他完全不想听。不用听也知道，她这几天来来回回不都是那几句吗？邻居劝了妈妈一句，而爸爸始终一句话都没有。

王一博手插在裤兜里漫无目的地走着，外面有点冷，他心里烦透了。路过理发店的时候，临时起意想剪个头，好多年没剃过平头了。

刚剃完有点不适应，又看了两眼就顺眼了，甚至还有点喜欢，痞痞的，他忍不住摸了又摸。

这时，短信声音响起来了。姐姐问他去哪了，刚才她在楼上洗澡，不知道吵架了。王一博想了想没回。姐姐以前也经常因为成绩的事情不好过，只不过她从小天赋没王一博高，妈妈对她的期望也小一点。妈妈真是太匪夷所思了，好的时候恨不得把嘴里的东西都抠出来给他们吃，生气的时候又好像要一口把他们吞了。

又一条短信来了，阿Then说肖战和他爸打架了，受了点伤现在在卫生院。

靠妖，连和父母闹矛盾都挑同一天的吗？王一博赶紧回了电话过去，听阿Then给他转述了一个狗血的剧情。

原来肖战他爸头脑还行，蛮有些赚钱的门路，仗着这，就总在外面呼朋唤友喝大酒，不怎么着家。从刚结婚开始就一直有关于他和外面的女人不清不楚的传闻，肖妈妈老实不懂应对，加上也没有实锤，二十几年也就这么过了。不料今天居然有个女的真找上门来，肖妈妈无法接受，和他爸吵了起来，最后他爸还动了手。肖战回家一看，怒了，对着他爸直接开揍。

王一博决定去卫生院看看，然而回家拿摩托车肯定是不行的，那找阿Then借吗？大脑迅速回答不行，他也不晓得为什么这次他就想一个人去。

最后去堂哥家借了。一开始没啥，直到开到那段没有路灯的路，王一博才发现不妙。靠！刚才怎么完全忘了这茬……此时此刻他极度想念阿Then肥硕的肉体，后悔得无以复加。

然而开弓哪有回头箭，何况是王一博这种孤勇往胸前挂的人。自己选的路哭着也要走完，好消息是摩托车比走路快。他硬着头皮往前骑，油门加到最大。然而这丝毫没有用处，脑中各种鬼魂也在身后加速追赶。他害怕到灵魂几乎出窍，只能在心里密集地喊着肖战的名字，好像肖战能保护他似的。

终于前面出现了大路，以及店面、灯光和人影。王一博的魂魄回来了一点，他感动得快哭出来了。他在那家杂货店买了两瓶汽油，用大听雪碧瓶子装的那种，灌进摩托车油箱。

到了卫生院，他把车停好，给姐姐回了短信说晚上睡同学家，然后给肖战打电话问了他在哪里。

进到清创室，他看到肖战坐在一把靠背椅上，眼睛和嘴角淤青，右腿裤管卷起来，小腿上一条十来厘米的伤口，已经缝好了，边上还有血迹没洗干净，把腿毛粘在皮肤上。旁边站了个护士和一个男的，想必是他弟弟了。他朝王一博点了下头，说去拿药就跟着护士走了出去。

肖战一脸无奈地盯着王一博，用下巴示意他在边上坐下，然后抛出三连问：“你剃头啦？一个人来的？消息传得这么快的吗？”

王一博没回答，就傻笑着。肖战用鼻孔叹了一口气，又说：“这么晚还骑摩托车过来，很不安全诶！”

王一博心想，可不是吗？老子差点就吓死在路上了。忽然他没话找话地说：“战哥，没想到你居然连你爸都打不过……”

肖战抬手作势要打他，龇牙时扯到受伤的嘴角，疼得“嘶”了一声。

王一博身体不由自主往前倾，弹出手要去碰他，快到他脸颊的时候又清醒了一样，赶紧撤回。

肖战瞥了他一眼，过了半晌，说：“王一博，你长高了。”

“是吧？要不要比比看？”肖战终于叫了他名字，还夸他，王一博一阵得意。正要站起来比高，立刻想到肖战现在这个样子，就又不动了。那句“疼吗？”一直问不出口，太肉麻了。他猛地转了话题：“战哥，你喝酒啦？刚就闻到了，以为是酒精，现在感觉不像。”

“对啊，美娇结婚了，去喝喜酒。”

“啊……美娇姐结婚啦！哇……”

肖战看着他，不懂这个小平头怎么这么多感叹词。他垂下眼睛，叹道：“结婚是喜事，只是也不知道她以后会不会少辛苦一点。”这一瞬间王一博对美娇产生了嫉妒，能让肖战如此心疼。

清创室没有别的人，他弟不知道为什么还没回来。好像很自然地，肖战开始跟王一博讲起美娇的故事。

美娇很晚才读书，大肖战三岁，却和他同一年上学。小时候她家里穷，本来打算只供她哥哥读的，所以最后能去上学对她来说已经很不错了。不料，六年级的时候，她妈意外瘫痪了。美娇只好辍学，边照料她边在别人家鲍鱼场打工，直到五年后妈妈过世。后来美娇攒了点钱开了刨冰店，再后来又加了烧烤。

说好的义务教育呢？真是了不起又辛苦的美娇姐，王一博体会到了肖战的心情。

“你知道吗？差不多从美娇辍学开始，我才不跟人打架的。”肖战发现自己今天特别感性，什么话都想和王一博说。“从小，我的人生就没有什么目标。对成绩无所谓，我妈也没空盯着我。也没有什么理想，当科学家呀之类的……放了学就去玩游戏机、打桌球、打架、打鸟，呵呵。也不知道我妈每天那么辛苦是为了什么。”

王一博认真听着，心里默默和自己比较起来。他小时候也爱玩，但同样也爱学习，他就想以后做个什么家。然而为什么肖战的童年听起来更深刻呢？他没有目标，可他好像是有自己想法、有内心挣扎的。而自己，虽然有目标、有激情，可是这些东西并不是他思考的结果，它们是自己送上来的，王一博想都没想就接受了。

肖战接着说：“我弟本来还挺乖的，后来不懂怎么回事也开始不读书了。我就慌了，从别人身上看到自己，那种感觉并不好受，尤其那个人是自己的亲弟弟。我突然发现，我妈为什么这么累了。然后美娇就突然不来上学了，我那天就哭得超惨你知道吗？哈哈哈……”

肖战笑了，王一博也跟着笑。“原来不是每个人都有机会不辛苦的，也不是每个人都有资格活得没有目标。”

肖战低着头，看着自己的十指在无意识地互相触碰。王一博目光停在他的侧脸上，就像烧烤店那次肖战看着他那样，心里轻唤了一声“肖战……”

“肖战。”一个女人的声音从门口传来。

屋里的两人同时转头看过去。历史性的一幕终究还是来了，王一博见到了他的情敌。她一头光滑的齐耳短发温顺地伏在脸侧，五官清秀，气质可以。阿Then说的没错，盘亮条顺。情敌不可怕，我见犹怜的情敌才可怕。

她朝王一博礼貌性地点了下头，目光又迅速回到肖战身上。王一博愣愣的，不知道作何回应。

“怎么都没和我说一声？”“你怎么来了？”她和肖战同时开口问对方。

肖战干笑了一声，说：“也不是什么大事。”

她叹了口气往里面走过来，王一博看到她右脸上靠近颧骨的地方有一颗小小的痣，和肖战嘴唇左下角的那颗遥相呼应。

他觉得自己不合适再待下去了。“战哥，我先走了。”

“等一下！”肖战在凳子里挣扎了一下，声音有点卡，“那……那段路没有路灯，让我弟陪你开回去吧。”

“不用了，我去找随有。”说完，王一博就大步走了出去。

随有是“沙尘暴”男团的哥们儿，家就在附近。王一博特别喜欢“随有”这个名字，在本地话里是“马上就有”的意思，更准确地说是“现在没有没关系，马上就会有了”。

然而，今晚他是没有办法拥有这样的豁达了。两个男的两情相悦这种事，可能真的是人间妄想吧。

他把摩托车骑到街上瞎晃，这里有人气，然后买了两听啤酒去学校门口蹲着，他还不想这么早就去随有家。（酒驾违反交通法规，切勿模仿。）肖战女朋友的出现让他莫名地对自己的行为感到害臊——为什么要大晚上地巴巴地跑过来呢？


	11. 早恋菜鸟和惯犯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个人会同时喜欢两个人吗？不是唯一也行啊，嗬嗬。

大年三十，春晚的倒计时声音刚落下，赵扬就发了短信过来：“新年快乐，王一博！”

爸爸走到门口放了一串开门炮。王一博回：“新年快乐学姐。”“我就大你十天，不要再叫我学姐啦，哼……”

“王一博，新年快乐。”这条是肖战发的。王一博没有回，却盯着这几个字看了十几分钟，有仇似的。那天晚上，肖战看到我是开心的吧？不然怎么会和我说那么多？仅仅是因为喝了酒打了架吗？

一个人会同时喜欢两个人吗？不是唯一也行啊，嗬嗬。

这是一个问号缠身的少年，窗外此起彼伏的鞭炮声炸得他心烦意乱。

“开学我们就在一起吧。”他发给赵扬。

“为什么要等开学呢？”对方秒回。

赵扬浑身上下都是大写的快乐，开学第一天的大课间她就在广播站给王一博点了一首歌，整个校园听得明明白白。

Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you?  
Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes.  
Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
…

走廊上都在起哄，鸡蛋抓着王一博好一顿捶：“你个贱人！你怎么可以丢下我去勾搭外面的女人？！王一博你还是人吗？”

王一博顺势把他拉进怀里，贱兮兮地说：“啊！亲爱的，我就是这样的渣男，当初你喜欢的不就是我这一点渣吗？”

“不，从前你虽然渣，但不至于如此！”

“话虽如此，还请你务必继续爱我，好吗？”

“艹你们大爷！你们两个要不要去广播站拿着话筒直播啊？”子弹眼看着就要吐了。

鸡蛋推开王一博，转身像受了重伤一样挂住子弹的胳膊：“子弹兄，现在只有你能安慰我了……”

美莹双手一扒把他从子弹身上摘下来，并无情地甩给他一句话：“鸡蛋兄，子弹兄安慰不了你！”鸡蛋浮夸地捂着脸跑回教室。

接下来是班主任的课。从一进门他就盯着王一博，待全班安静如鸡后，他不咸不淡地说：“刚才很精彩啊。”大家都知道他指的是什么，开始有人窃窃私语，八卦一点的都往王一博这边瞧。鸡蛋也贼眉鼠眼地回头奸笑，王一博抬脚从桌子底下踹他的凳子。几个班霸不嫌事儿大地吹起了口哨。

“都安静！”班主任用尺子敲了敲讲台，“王一博，把你手机关了，放到这里来。”果真是老江湖，深知高调秀恩爱过后必是小情侣的短信轰炸环节。

王一博照做了，看上去无怨无悔。而这节课他也诚心诚意地听了，甚至一反常态地记了很多笔记，什么根本原因、直接原因、导火索、历史意义。除了数学，他最不喜欢的就是历史课了，那么多历史事件，每一件都有好几大段要背，背来背去还会背串了。如今这么认真，大概是出于做了亏心事后的积德心理。后面的那节课他也虔诚极了，直到下课铃响，他还一副出不了戏的样子。

王一博抻了下腰，起身往办公室走，班主任让放学后去找他。他忽然想起跟着肖战去办公室的那次，一晃神竟几乎不记得此行最重要的是要拿回手机。

对于成绩好的学生，班主任一向崇尚“无为而治”，所以王一博很少被叫过来谈话，颇有些吃不准老史的套路。

他并没有开门见山，而是先说了王一博期末考成绩严重下滑的问题，替他分析了原因，偏科啊、不用功啊之类的，最后才绕到谈恋爱上。

“我当然不希望你们早恋，但是我也不能动手拆散你们，是吧？只拜托你们低调一点。”说到这里，他无奈地笑了一下，“嗬，没想到竟然是赵扬……她是教导主任的侄女你知道吧？”

看王一博一脸茫然，他摇了摇头，把眼镜摘下来拿眼镜布擦了又擦，嘴里接着说：“人家以后走艺考的，和你不一样。我呢，希望你不要因为这个影响学习，这学期多加把劲，也不枉我这么看好你。”他一手把眼镜重新架回去，一手拿出王一博的手机递给他。赵扬打算考声乐，他是知道的。

出了办公室，他把手机打开，有三条短信，意外地，只有一条是赵扬的。

“好听吗，朋友？”她问。王一博大拇指快速打出一个回复：“好听。你现在在哪儿？”然后点开其他短信，一条是阿Then的，每个字都在咆哮：“王一博你丫的！敢情你谈恋爱我是最后一个知道的啊！绝！交！白白您嘞！”另一条是拔戒的：“可以啊王一博，不声不响的，就来了这一出。”看上去不是很友好。

他先回了阿Then：“Then，山无棱天地合，乃敢与君绝，你是我永远的备胎！”拔戒的他不知道回什么，想了半天。赵扬还没有消息，大概和他一样手机被没收了，现在估计都还没训完话呢。他试着打她手机，果真关机了。

他抓了英语课本到四楼赵扬的教室外面等，饭点了，人基本都走光了。不远处那棵光秃秃的木棉树上结了几个小小的花苞，还没长开，黑黑的。

“嘿！”有人拍了他一下，赵扬就爱这样和他打招呼，明明以她的身高要拍到王一博肩膀并不是很顺手。

王一博转过身问她：“被K惨了吧？”

赵扬却是一脸得意：“超惨，下课一次被K一次！已经被K两回了。不过我没在怕的，我有经验！”说完拿眼去偷觑王一博。

果真他问了：“什么经验？”

“我初中就谈恋爱了呀，老师都知道我是惯犯！”她好像早就准备好答案一样，回答得奇快无比，歪着脑袋瞧着王一博，左手食指绕着一缕头发，乌黑的眼珠闪着光。

这么可爱跳脱的女生是个早恋惯犯，很正常啊，王一博心想。

赵扬看他没什么反应，撅起了嘴巴，头发也不玩了：“你不吃醋吗？”

对哦，她是计划要我吃醋的。“吃什么醋？那些人有我帅吗？”他听到自己这么回答，啊，原来嘴巴转得比脑子还快。呃欧，这是怎么回事？波儿对自己产生了疑问。

“喂，你真的很臭屁诶！”赵扬笑着拍了一下他的手肘，他回拍了她的肩膀，两人笑了一阵。后来赵扬说她中午得回家吃饭，她妈妈已经听说了，勒令她回家挨骂。“我怎么这么惨啊？”她作出可怜兮兮的样子。

“怎么啦？对付你妈就没经验啦？”

“诶，还说你不吃醋……”

我这是吃醋吗？波儿对自己又产生了一个疑问。

陪赵扬下楼牵了自行车然后送她到校门口，王一博才去食堂吃了饭。忽然间变成别人的男朋友，甜蜜是挺甜蜜的，却总觉得有点不太适应，好像在扮演一个什么角色一样，甚至于“男朋友”“女朋友”这两个词都没办法说出口，也不懂自己在不好意思些什么。

下午一放学，赵扬的妈妈就来学校把她接走了，晚自习也不让她来。恋爱的少女只能在短信里一通哀嚎，王一博安慰她，没点坎坷能叫早恋吗？少女不嚎了，开始腻歪。

正是傍晚时分，气温回升了，暖暖的。来自天边的冬日阳光像扇子一样展开，照得近处的云金红，远处的云桃粉，不远不近的是丰富的过渡色。就像歌里唱的，在画家Vincent的眼里，colors are changing hue。大自然真TM自然。

王一博发短信让赵扬看落日。发出去之后他莫名其妙地有些后悔，孩子气地又想独享眼前的美景。赵扬没有回，直到晚上九点多了才告诉他手机被没收了。王一博松了一口气，呼，她没看到。

接下来的每天，赵扬都是一放学就被接走，他们只有课间才能见面聊几句。对于四面八方投射过来的目光，初涉情场的王一博略感不自在，心想还是地下情好一点。

肖战和他女朋友在一起也会这样吗？应该不会吧？他们都到法定年纪了，理直气壮，光明正大。嗨，如果可以，他希望刚认识肖战的时候他不是学生王一博，而是朋友王一博，是已经成年的、朋友王一博。


	12. 爱情恰恰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一杯倒满，大家为再次相聚碰杯。肖杯和王杯不自觉跳起了恰恰，你进我退，左左右右，好一番较量，最终才别别扭扭地蹭那么一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有zw情节，很纯情那种，需不需要改rating呢？

过了两个礼拜，赵扬被放出来上晚自习了，只是不能带手机，下了自习还是要准时被接回去。手机交出去前她发了短信约王一博中场休息的时候去广播站，说有东西要送给他，然后她删了信息。

行政楼晚上没什么人，王一博预感有什么事要发生。他比赵扬早一点点到楼下，看她抱着个袋子一蹦一蹦地过来，昏暗的路灯照着她的笑脸。等她走近了，他伸出手去抓她的手腕。她愣了一下，旋即笑得更甜了，任由他拉着一步一步走上楼梯。

进了广播站，赵扬把手上的袋子往王一博怀里一推，关了门，只打开台灯。王一博看袋子里是几本辅导书。

“我高一的时候买的，都没做，跟新的一样，就传给你吧。”赵扬说。

这就是和学姐拍拖的福利吗？他把袋子放到桌上，抱手看着赵扬：“你妈怎么突然间同意你来晚自习啦？”

赵扬也学他抱着手答道：“相信我喽~看我这两个礼拜表现多好！哼。”哼完她眨了下眼睛，又说：“我爸妈说暂时不干涉了，只要……”

“嗯？”

赵扬诡异一笑，上身往前一探，说：“只要不影响你学习啦……”

唔。王一博若有所思。

赵扬抬头盯着他的脸，然后直起身，朝他走了一步，落在他气息可及的领域。“王一博，你好帅啊……”她轻声说，“你影响我学习了。”

王一博心下一慌，左右看了一下，好像在找剧本要看自己接下来是什么台词。他还没找到，赵扬的身体就轻轻附了上来，双手环住他的腰，头靠在他锁骨上。

如果说世界上有魔法，那么拥抱必须算一种。当一双手抱住了你的身体，它也同时抱住了你的心。或轻或重，总是带着情意，你很难不被它感染。

这下不需要什么剧本了，王一博一把抱住赵扬的肩膀，情不自禁地用脸轻轻蹭了下她的头顶。

“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you……”赵扬低低哼唱。她总说自己是个老灵魂，喜欢很老的歌，听周旋、邓丽君，猫王、披头士，Frank Sinatra，Billie Holiday。她的歌声和外表颇有反差，深沉并且缠绵。

王一博几乎要醉了，他侧头在她额上落下一吻。

下楼的时候，王一博看到肖幼竹在边上的电话亭里打电话，背对着他们。他不知所以地感到一丝愧疚，便装作没认出她，和赵扬隔着一人的距离，一起向教学楼走去。

晚自习快结束的时候，他翻开小笔记本，上面已经排了15个“战”。他拿出笔写下第16个“战”的第一笔。没有一天断过。他已经习惯了这种内心的拉扯，只是今晚他的背叛感比以往都要强烈，却分不清到底是背叛了肖战还是背叛了赵扬。这大概就是渣男吧。

“明天我和游老师带几个学生去县里参加数学奥赛，有空没？请你们几个吃个饭。”王一博定定地看着这条短信，心跳不止。几个月没联系了，忍住不见是不可能的，就是有点紧张。翻来覆去有点热，他起身走进浴室，寝室里其他人都睡了。搞不懂肖战为什么要半夜才来问他？

他关了浴室门，开了灯，瞧进墙上那面倒挂着的塑料壳圆镜。里头的他皮肤黑了一点，夏天又到了，头发已经长长了。还行，帅，他又暗暗嘚瑟了起来，随后脱了衣服打算再冲个凉。

举起喷头的瞬间，在肖战家冲澡的画面闪回了，王一博顿感浑身燥热。他气恼地握住逐渐膨胀的下身，闭着眼睛仰头靠在墙上，脑子里一片嘈杂。他不知道该想着谁自慰。

和赵扬在广播站拥抱后不久，他们就接吻了。那种感觉他说不上来，总之和子弹描述的不一样。现在他扶着自己的生殖器，身上爬满了来路不明的欲望，可当赵扬的身影出现在脑中的时候，他却忍不住地排斥。

那肖战怎样？不行，他也不行。然而，那是不一样的两种排斥。他不愿在这种时候想起肖战是怕亵渎了他，更怕失去尊严——人家一直男，而我却在阴暗的角落偷偷幻想他的肉体，未免显得可怜。

他叹了口气，拧开冷水从上到下狂冲，使劲把一切憋回去，然后回床睡觉。再然后他梦了一晚上的肖战，第二天早上醒来内裤已一塌糊涂。

心不在焉的白天总算过去了，他们约了放学后在校门口集合再一起出去找吃的。王一博磨蹭了一会儿才往校门口走，路过报刊栏的时候对着玻璃整理了两下头发。

快到校门了，他看到肖战正在和肖幼竹他们聊天，旁边还有拔戒、随有以及另外两个X中同学。

肖战也看到了他，他身体半扭，背微驼，头略歪，嘴里继续说着话。王一博应该有向他挥了挥手，但他记不清了，也忘了肖战有没有挥手或者喊他的名字，因为他的思绪被四目相对所引起的震荡淹没了。肖战侧身歪头，目光笔直地看着王一博，王一博也笔直地看着他。几个月的闪躲让他们重逢的目光好像赌气般果敢。

这几个月真的好长，好长。

随有这学期和两个同学一起租住在校外的民宅，对外面好吃的很熟，就由他带着走。王一博走在最后面，肖战放慢了脚步等他。谁知王一博擦身赶上时，却一个跨步往前贴住随有，胳膊搂上他的脖子，一路有说有笑有打有闹，一个眼神都没有给肖战。

这个狗崽崽！肖战在心里拿重庆用语问候了他。他知道重庆人说狗崽崽是什么意思，但他就是想这么骂他，太他妈狗了。

随有找的地儿就在他租的宿舍隔壁，是那种自家开的小食堂，一中周边就有好几家。正是饭点，院子里满是学生。他们被安排在巷子里，七个人勉强围坐着一张小方桌，肖战和王一博坐对过儿，各伸半个胳膊都能握住对方，如果他们愿意的话。

随有点完菜，肖战又要了一箱啤酒，要完了才问他们：“一次晚自习不去不会死吧？”他们纷纷表示这算什么事？X中出来的学生，没人会在乎被老师骂一两句的。

王一博掏出手机想和赵扬说一声，大拇指虚比划了一下，什么也没打又放回去。随有拍拍他的肩膀，调侃道：“我们都没事，就是王一博可能会被女朋友骂！”

肖战眉毛抬起，一不留神没藏住内心的惊讶，或许不止惊讶。其他人开始起哄，还有人跟肖战科普起王一博和赵扬著名的校园恋爱。他一边听着一边时不时看向王一博，笑意盈盈，饶有兴趣的样子，嘴里甚至连连惊叹：“我靠！”“可以啊！”

这厢王一博表面上在和起哄者张牙舞爪地示威，实际上耳朵和余光全在肖战那边。

肖幼竹本来没什么表情，此时也换上了一副笑脸，嗬嗬嗬地笑。拔戒对她翻个白眼，欲言又止，好像声音故障了一样，叹着气左看看右看看。

酒菜上桌，肖战给他们每人分了一瓶，其余的据说要独占。肖幼竹多要了一瓶，拔戒立刻向错愕的众人解释，竹没问题的，竹有这个基因。王一博听到肖战开玩笑说：“是我们姓肖的基因吗？”

第一杯倒满，大家为再次相聚碰杯。肖杯和王杯不自觉跳起了恰恰，你进我退，左左右右，好一番较量，最终才别别扭扭地蹭那么一下。

一群人东拉西扯地聊，乱哄哄却也不失和谐。

肖战又想起那个无数次想起的夜晚，王一博和阿Then在他房间睡下，他躺在另一个房间的床上，眼睛一闭看到的全是王一博。他换上他T恤的样子，他拿着电吹风吹内裤的画面，烧烤店在他脸上变换明暗的彩色灯光，他架在球桌上修长手指的骨节，屋顶上他眼里流露的少年的烦恼。

一压再压的情欲终于不堪重负，从下身喷涌而出。情欲的潮水缓缓退下，羞耻和罪恶感又如惊涛拍岸，震得他直想紧紧堵住耳朵，不想不听。他羞于做那觊觎学生感情的禽兽，遑论觊觎他的身体。于是牙关紧咬，不去玷污他，哪怕只是在想象里。然而这次他还是输了，惩罚就是更深的压抑和逃避。

太苦情了，明明坐也思行也思。


	13. 最美的不是下雨天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个爱恶作剧的小魔鬼又来挑唆了，王一博侧过脸，这回他接住了他的目光。
> 
> 就像刚刚在校门口一样，没有人躲闪。肖战像发了恨一样地盯着他，不知道为什么，这样的他让王一博很想用力抱住。
> 
> “我不喜欢女的。”肖战又说。

“战哥，你脸都红了，我来帮你喝吧。”挨着他的科普工作者伸手就要去拿他的酒瓶，不料被王一博一把夺下。“不是有肖家基因吗？”一句酸溜溜的话从他嘴里冒出来。

肖战双手撑在大腿上，低头抬眼瞪着他，无奈一笑。脸红了吗？不应该啊，才两瓶而已。但温热的感觉告诉他，大概真的是红了。靠妖，这样的王一博真他妈带劲。

“想喝给你，不用抢。”他说。然后剩下的几瓶也很快被瓜分干净了。

来比赛的学生已经拜托游老师带回去了，肖战自己留下来，晚上就住随有那边，正好他一个室友有事回家了。吃完饭，随有请大家去他宿舍打牌，肖幼竹和拔戒说不方便，就先走了，余下五人勾肩搭背地去了。

一个典型的男生宿舍，衣服、袜子、鞋子哪哪都是，三张一米床，其中一张底下还有烟灰缸，丢了几个烟头，脏得可以。

肖战站在门口观望了一下，其余四人一进门就往随有床上一坐，扭做一团。这就是正常的男生，如果说属于大多数的就是正常的话。

他伸手替他们拉开了壁扇，说去买点东西，就下楼了。而王一博和他们一样，不跟我同类。

王一博愣愣地看着空空的门。随有他们开始斗地主，他走到窗边，看肖战走进对面的杂货店，过了一会儿抱着几听大听啤酒出来，都快兜不住了也不拿个袋子装着。

肖战也看到他了，停下脚步，顿了两秒，然后撇了下头。王一博看懂了他的意思，转身下楼。

两人一声没吭，在楼下的水泥花坛边坐下。肖战拿出一罐啤酒，拉开拉环递给王一博，然后给自己也开了一罐。两个拉环在手上把玩，也不扔掉。两人碰了杯，各自举起来喝一大口，还是一句话没说。

王一博看着肖战小腿上的疤，忽然听到他说：“王一博，你知不知道？你只要有十秒钟不说话，看上去就像是已经有十年没开过口了。”

哈哈，是说我是像子弹那样的面瘫吗？他憋不住笑了，问道：“呃……那……你们还好吗？”

靠，有病吧我！这种话是怎么问得出口的？一开口就这么尬的吗？

“我们？”  
“就……你们要结婚了吧？”

肖战笑出了声，拿起酒连续喝了好几口后才回答：“她不是我女朋友。”

好像心里一直期待的答案被选中了，王一博又喜又惊，却又本能地害怕被看出来，只好也拿起瓶子狂灌一气，以为掩饰。余光看得明明白白，肖战又在盯着他。那个爱恶作剧的小魔鬼又来挑唆了，王一博侧过脸，这回他接住了他的目光。

就像刚刚在校门口一样，没有人躲闪。肖战像发了恨一样地盯着他，不知道为什么，这样的他让王一博很想用力抱住。

“我不喜欢女的。”肖战又说。

一切都寂静了，这句话在王一博的脑海里打出了字幕。他们就这样看进彼此的眼睛，一动不动，直到雨忽然下下来。

他们挪到屋檐下继续呆呆地坐着，无声地喝着酒，看雨幕沿着屋檐落下，在地上砸出一个个小王冠。

王一博手机响了，赵扬借同学的手机给他发的短信，问他在哪里。他没有回。肖战斜乜了他一眼，还是没吭声。随有也打电话来了，问他在哪里，有没有看到王一博。肖战说，我们在楼下，没事，你们继续打牌。

酒瓶渐渐都空了，最初的两个拉环还在肖战手指间颠倒。王一博把手伸过去，掌心朝上，两个拉环就落到了他手里。

***

王一博被蚊子咬醒了，睁开眼睛发现四下一片黑暗，隐隐约约看到对床随有的脸，身后有人贴着自己。昨晚的画面像幻灯片一样渐渐在大脑里溶入。

在楼下坐着坐着，他开始醉了，迷迷糊糊中肖战抓着他上楼。为了看上去没那么醉，他就一直说话，说的什么下一秒就忘了。跟做梦一样，每一秒都不确定上一秒的事情是不是真实发生过。

现在肖战躺在他旁边，他知道那些假不了了。他记得在楼梯上肖战摸了他的头，记得肖战说醉成这样了回学校会被赶出来吧，记得随有帮他接了电话，记得上厕所的时候肖战在外面等他，他出来了还给他擦了脸，记得他非要和肖战睡一张床。

他小心地翻过身，看着肖战熟睡的正脸，他贴得有点太近了，两个人的心跳都能震到对方的胸膛。乖巧的睫毛、挺拔的鼻梁、深邃的人中、来自神话的唇线，肖战真他妈帅。

王一博常常自问到底喜欢他什么，却每每说不上来。是他的脸吗？还是他的温柔？都是吧，就是有点笼统而模糊，而心动的瞬间却是具体的。譬如他狠狠地盯着他的时候，又譬如他说出“我不喜欢女的”的时候，又譬如现在，他躺在身边，和自己一起安静地呼出酒味的气息。

最早的心动是在什么时候呢？是他把肉包塞到他嘴里的时候吗？还是他们坐在摩托车上风把他的洗发水味道有一下没一下地吹进他肺里的时候？还是更早？……

不管怎样，他只觉得现在可以放开去想这些有的没的，因为肖战用自己的秘密定住了他，给了他底气。对了，他以前还说过，很多东西非要分性别就没意思了。

肖战真豁得出去啊，还一点不知道他王一博在想什么呢就把这句话撂那儿了。王一博，你看怎么办吧。

小小的王一博不太晓得要怎么办，他只知道自己的心被接住了。那为什么没有和他当场交换秘密呢？这道题小小的王一博也不会。他太会装死了。

再想到自己昨晚死活要和他一起睡，王一博谴责自己太他妈不要脸了，然后把手放在肖战的腰上。

再醒来的时候，怀里已经没有人了。随有说肖战今天上午有课，搭一早的大巴回去了。他摸了下口袋里的手机，手指碰到了金属，那两个拉环还在。

天还黑着，肖战就到车站了，雨大颗大颗地急速打向地面。一大早就有这么多人在等车，肖战站在他们当中，情绪很低。

对面一栋两层石板小楼的墙上，爬山虎爬出了很有品味的形状。经过这场雨的滋养，它们一定会出落得更加青春勃发、怒发冲冠、英气逼人。

车灯透过雨幕还是非常抢眼，照亮了等车人的眼睛。大家一哄而上，再也没有人想下去。

七点多肖战就到办公室了，衣服没换，鼻子凑近能闻到淡淡的汗味。王一博都醉了，应该闻不到吧？话说明明失恋的是我，无脚本冒死出柜的也是我，怎么喝醉的却是他呢？还有点没太搞懂的是，当王一博抢着把剩下的酒一口口灌进肚子的时候，他竟然也没拦着。真是枉为人师。

“肖老师，上课啦！上课铃都响了你还唱歌呢？”同办公室的一个老师拿课本砸了下他的后背，然后半走半跑地出去了。肖战这才回过神来，原来刚才自己在哼歌。

今夜又是风雨微微异乡的都市  
路灯青青照着水滴引阮心悲意  
青春男儿不知自己要行叨位去  
啊 漂流万里港都夜雨寂寞暝  
……

讲台下几十双眼睛看着他，他却没有办法专心。

从地上溅起来的雨水碎成小小水珠挂在王一博稀疏的腿毛上，他的腿应该和他一样也有点冷了吧？但是好像两个人都不在意，没人说不然上楼吧。他说她不是我女朋友，王一博仰起脖子一口气喝了好久，从侧面看去，喉结来回滑动。王一博长得真高贵啊，玉做的一般。大多数人身上或多或少有些狰狞的线条，他却没有，他是《世说新语》里美男子的具象化，他血统纯正。

而这些又跟我有什么关系呢？哦，有关系，我意淫过，我玷污过。

他说我不喜欢女的，两个人直勾勾地对视。啊，真他妈带劲。他懂我的意思吧？那句比柜更深的秘密。后来王一博一句话没说，伸手就要走了他的拉环。他这是什么意思呢？我懂他的意思吗？嗬嗬，不敢懂不敢懂。

暗恋就怕见光，对同性的暗恋更怕，对同性学生的暗恋最是怕得要死。

就这些，从昨晚到现在他已经复盘了一千次了，时而蒙太奇式，时而流水账式。

整个人心不在焉的，也不知道自己对着台下讲的都是些什么，干脆写了两个题目在黑板上，让学生先做着，自己跑去厕所冲了冲脸。

青春男儿不知自己要走哪里去。这是他的真实写照，他不知道自己将来何去何从，难道一辈子在这里教数学吗？他从小就不懂得规划，人生总是过得闲散零碎，想到哪走到哪。有一个小目标了，就拼一把。拼到了以后下一步怎样，他几乎是懒得动脑筋的，大概是因为内心总是对未来抱着盲目的乐观，总觉得船到桥头自然直，怎样都能活下去，怎样都有路可以走。殊不知路太多了，就成了迷宫。

况且有一个王一博来了，他不应该再迷茫下去了。而这个王一博，他他妈是怎样？为什么要像个蜘蛛手脚并用地抱着他睡觉？他忘了自己有女朋友吗？忘了他抱着的那个人不是正常男的吗？

想太多很烦的，得不到答案就还要继续想。然而想得再多还是一样没有结论，心里就略煎熬，熬着熬着又略抓狂，挠的心里很痒。不痛快！人不痛快枉少年。

Shoot！就超迷茫。


	14. 让我想起曾经爱过谁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她的眼泪流成了两条小河，像带了锚一样落在地上，扎进土里，把王一博拿不定的主意拽回地面。一瞬间，王一博对她产生了同病相怜的爱，又油然生出自愧不如的佩服。在感情上，赵扬敢于掏心掏肺，王一博不及她的十分之一。她的情感表达如此滚烫，三言两语就将对方的心化开。

那天赵扬有脾气了，因为王一博一直到回学校了也没联系她，更没有去教室找她。这个人是怎么了？怎么和老师出去吃个饭就好像忘记她的存在了呢？更气的是，要不是后来帮忙接电话的那个同学说，她都不知道吃饭这个事。

说来，他们几个月来很少吵架，赵扬好像特别不舍得对他生气似的，而王一博也没发现有什么特别值得吵的。不懂学校对早恋为啥如临大敌，对他来说根本不会影响到学习，反而这学期他的学习状态还不错。像子弹这类的，就算不谈恋爱，想必也不会把心思放在学习上。而王一博这样的，但凡真的收心想读书，效果都不会差。

现在他盯着黑板，眼睛不带眨的。此时此刻他只想做一只鸵鸟，把头埋进课堂的沙子里。他鄙视自己，却又在鄙视之中进行着更深的逃离，躲得一秒是一秒。

都这样了，要怎么和她说呢？说我们还是分开吧，我不喜欢女的？就很难以启齿。编个理由糊弄过去？不，这不是他。他一向不说瞎话，真话不能说的时候就先闭嘴闷着。

赵扬还就跟他较上劲了，你不说话，那大家都别说了，大不了就这样了，姐姐我热脸不贴你那冷屁股了。想着想着，流下泪来。

到了下午快放学，她收到王一博的短信，说谈一谈。他要谈什么？她害怕了。其实他也不知道要谈什么，只是觉得怂一天了，够了。

操场离校门最远的角落有一棵很大的凤凰树，开了满树的红花，枝干叶子横着铺开，投下一片大大的影子。他俩一起默默走到树下，王一博低着头，先前被雨打落到地上的花瓣看上去都比他爽快。

后来还是赵扬先开了口：“所以你是有重要的事情要通知我吗？”心抖得厉害，还拼命拿出一点倔强。

王一博抬头看着她扬起来的脸，日常长在这张脸上的小太阳不见了。她嘴角做出微笑的样子，眼里却没有丝毫笑意。

“……”

“如果是因为别的女生，请你说出来，不要这样。”

“不是，没有……”可是有别的男生啊！艹，王一博你倒是说啊！你是没有主动撒谎，但被动撒谎也是谎呀哥。

又是一阵沉默。

“那还有什么事情你要这样完全不理我？”赵扬终于忍不住了，眼泪大颗大颗地滚下来。“王一博，请你不要这样！你什么都不说我最难受。我不知道你在想什么，但我想要的很简单，只要跟你在一起就可以了！就算你从来没有说过你喜欢我，我都可以假装不介意啊，因为我就是没有办法不喜欢你啊！”

她的眼泪流成了两条小河，像带了锚一样落在地上，扎进土里，把王一博拿不定的主意拽回地面。一瞬间，王一博对她产生了同病相怜的爱，又油然生出自愧不如的佩服。在感情上，赵扬敢于掏心掏肺，王一博不及她的十分之一。她的情感表达如此滚烫，三言两语就将对方的心化开。

多年以后，王一博回想过去，每每为自己此时的寡断和虚伪感到无比尴尬。少年对于爱情的决断屈从于一时的情境氛围，过后又不愿辩解是因为自己不忍伤害，只恨自己过于懦弱。同情自己比恨自己更令他不齿。

内心把自己剖析地明明白白，行动上依然不受控制，形神分离，眼看着自己继续做着赵扬的男朋友，却日渐沉默和痛苦。懦弱伤起人来简直阴险可怕，就像慢性绝症，叫人渐渐形容枯萎、内在坍塌，耗掉自己也耗掉别人。

***

肖战大学期间有过一个男朋友，是同校学长，已经毕业了，和别人合开了个摄影工作室。刚上大学的时候，肖战家里很拮据，鲍鱼场刚投产不久，还远没有回本，他第一年的学费是靠亲戚的升学红包交上的。后来，经动漫社的学姐介绍，去学长的工作室兼职做了平面模特。

模特行业水有点深，因是校友，肖战才没踩坑。而彼时的他毫无镜头感可言，肢体僵硬，表情尴尬，能留下来完全是因为那副皮囊。

一来二去，摄影师和临时工模特竟谈起了恋爱，伴随着这段关系的是随时随地说来就来的争吵。学长情绪不太稳定，喜怒反复，今天如糖似蜜，明天疾风暴雨，直把感情来回掰折。肖战哪里吃得消，分分合合几轮后终于全面分手，模特也彻底不做了。原本他脑子里还构思了出柜后被亲人朋友万般阻拦棒打鸳鸯的戏份，现在好了，还没到这一步，就先败给了自己。

后来，他渐渐忘了彼此相爱是怎样的。即便从前爱过，等到不爱了也想不起来爱是什么感觉了。只能回忆个大概，具体的那种微妙的美妙的心情却是难以还原了。像是小时候吃过的东西或闻过的味道，多年不吃不闻了，就会淡忘。只有再次吃到或闻到，你才会两眼放光感动不已：“没错！就是这个！”

就是哪个？他真的不记得了。

直到王一博出现，他关于爱的记忆恢复了。不仅恢复了，还呈现出一种几乎全新的面貌——看着是一头小小的萌兽，嘴巴张开却血盆一般，吐出要吞噬一切的气息。无害又危险，那吸引力简直致命。

对于王一博，肖战下意识里是想顺着宠着的，却不知道怎么回事，总是不自觉地要和他赌气。赌了气又要笑话自己——你是他什么人啊？轮得上你来赌气？被自己奚落过后，心里更是悲凉。

人在悲凉时就越要往悲凉处想。上一段感情给他的阴影挥之不去，他甚至不怕面对世俗的恶意，这样他正好可以反抗一番，哪怕是个悲剧，也有几分壮烈。他只怕爱情被双方折腾损耗，在日复一日中一寸寸褪色，味渐阑，如嚼蜡，彼此心生厌倦。

田苏菲说，什么仙子也经不住每天一起洗脸刷牙喝粥。（严歌苓《一个女人的史诗》）曾经，你觉得“这个人什么东西都乱丢，所有瓶瓶罐罐都没有盖子，真是个小糊涂鬼！”心中多少怜爱。到了后来，就变成“什么东西都乱丢！盖子又给我扔没了！真他妈烦人！”

肖那个战，你是不是想得太远了一点？

一个true lover总是被内心戏无限折磨，患得患失，还没开始就想到了结束。如果说和学长的感情走到那步田地，他尚能接受，那么换成王一博，他就显然无法容忍了。听人家说过一句废话，想要了解爱情，你需要一点亲身经历。细想之后，他发现这次从一开始就是前所未有的，此番悸动非同小可。

***

又是一个暑假，王一博在家日子好不好过完全取决于成绩好不好，而这回他好过了。好不好过的，好像也就都那样。

傍晚了，外面知了还在杀猪般嚎叫，一刻也不停。姐姐上班了，他在家里一天也说不了两句话。

爸爸拿着一张码诗来找他帮忙猜谜。这张码诗是不知道经过多少次复印后的侵犯了知识产权的刊物，（侵犯的又何止是知识产权？）墨迹模糊，字体小到离谱。因此，每个码诗爱好者都标配一支放大镜。围绕着文字的比基尼女郎倒是印得很大。

爸爸觉得这首诗好像是在说蛇，仔细一想又像是猪，请王一博帮忙参谋参谋。这么多年了，也没见他中过几次，却是越输越赌，越赌越大。

王一博本来极其反感，但看爸爸这么认真的样子，忽然感到几分不忍，便看了几眼诗，和他简单分析了几句。

他和妈妈还有性生活吗？王一博在心里怀疑。他俩平时一起去码头，回来后就各忙各的。爸爸和别人聊天特别会搞笑，语言之丰富、闽南俗语之信手拈来简直不像一对洛阳人的儿子。但到了妈妈这里，他就哑口无言了。

王一博不由分说又想到了自己，今天第二次了。他捧着手机跑到楼上，给赵扬发了信息，她过两天就要去厦门参加声乐集训了。


	15. 独角戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他还在想着肖战，心里却比平时平静了许多，好像和赵扬斩断情丝的同时也割断了一部分他对他的爱。
> 
> 对，那是爱吧。他从来没敢用到这个字，“喜欢”就已经很隆重、很沉重了。这么重的话，那就应该已经很爱了吧？有点累了，不爱一会儿没关系吧？
> 
> （这句把我自己写哭了好吗？！！）

中午，他带了饭去看外婆。她最近又犯胃病了，一个人住，剩饭剩菜总是舍不得倒，翻来覆去地吃。

他到的时候外婆正躺在床上，一把三叶小吊扇在头顶嗡嗡转动。床边的五斗柜漆掉得斑驳，柜面上一个透明塑料袋里装着几盒药，都开着口。他喊了一声“阿嬷”，外婆才睁开眼睛慢慢坐起来，团了个低发髻的头乱糟糟。

“乖孩子，天这么热你还跑过来！阿嬷少吃一顿又不会饿死。”外婆最疼王一博，用最亲昵的称呼叫他，普通话没办法翻译。  
王一博带了面疙瘩，里面放了丝瓜、花蛤、肉圆，浇了葱油，特别香。外婆一边嚼着一边说，面粉要少吃，上火。说着把肉圆夹出来要给王一博，王一博说我吃饱了。

忽然传来哀乐，王一博问外婆是谁过世了，外婆说是隔壁的阿笋婆。很多老人家的名字奇奇怪怪、应付了事，这还算是能找着字写出来的。

外婆说昨天下午还听到福枝兄在骂阿笋，没想到晚上她就摔了跤，连夜去世了。外婆用的是“死了”这个词，云淡风轻，就好像阿笋婆只是得了感冒。她拈起桌上的半截烟吸了一口，这个老太太，整天吞云吐雾。她一向不忌讳死，王一博羡慕极了，因为他今天晚上睡觉要满屋子都是阿笋婆了。

外婆又说阿笋死得真不值，从小就做了福枝家的童养媳，福枝打她打到老，临死了还挨一顿骂一顿摔。“一辈子拖磨，好好一个人瘦到剩一枝骨头，到时候没两下就给烧完了。”

是了，王一博来这里的次数多了，对隔壁的动静自然不陌生。他心情差极了，思维开始跳跃。这是他今天第一次从别人那边联想到自己。热暴力狰狞可怖，冷暴力伤人于无形，难道不也阴险龌龊吗？他如坐针毡，等外婆吃完就收了碗回家。王一博是极善良的。

从爸妈那边再次想到自己后——虽然不知道他一个高中生为什么总从婚姻关系反思自己——他决定直面自己的罪过，向赵扬坦白。尽管有点晚了，但明天说只会比今天说来得更糟。

赵扬，我们分开吧，我可能就喜欢男的，他说。他现在冷静极了。  
想好了就义无反顾。做了以后会怎样，不管。来吧，他只想做个人。

“王一博，换个借口好吗？”光这几个字，王一博看不出赵扬是什么心情，只知道她大概觉得自己连分手都要诓她。

他关了房间门打电话，赵扬刚接起，他就说：“不是借口，我喜欢以前的一个老师，男的。”  
他没有去想赵扬会不会告诉别人，正如当时肖战也没有去想王一博会不会一回头就把他的话转出去。他们这样的人就不会这么想。

赵扬半晌没吭声，再出声的时候鼻子堵得好像快出不来气了。“所以你上次要跟我谈的就是这个吧？那你后来为什么又不说了？”她“哇”一声哭出来，鼻音嗡嗡的。

道歉是道不出口的，一句“对不起”过于轻飘飘了。等她哭声平息后，他说：“去吃饭吧，赵扬。”  
这是他喊她名字最温柔的一次，赵扬想着，感到一阵冰凉，泪一下止住了。

王一博下了楼往外走，爸爸喊他吃饭，他说你们吃。跨出门的时候听到爸爸在后面骂：“干你娘！懒觉（闽南话JB）都没长毛呢就跟林被（你老子）使性子！”王一博心道，林被长了，然后往码头另一侧的海边去。

这里有一个形似海龟的圆圆的小山头，名叫“龟墩”，涨潮的时候头会没进水里。山上有棵很老的相思树，不和别的相思树一样横竖都长，它只横着来，眉毛状的叶子间星星点点开着黄色小绒花。有根树枝离地面半腿多高，与腰同宽，稳稳地伸出来。王一博躺上去，就和小时候一样。

他还在想着肖战，心里却比平时平静了许多，好像和赵扬斩断情丝的同时也割断了一部分他对他的爱。

对，那是爱吧。他从来没敢用到这个字，“喜欢”就已经很隆重、很沉重了。这么重的话，那就应该已经很爱了吧？有点累了，不爱一会儿没关系吧？

他就这样躺着，直到太阳下去、月亮上来，阿笋婆也来了。他猛地坐起来，心里条件反射地喊了一声“肖战”。他迅速骂了自己一句，艹，你没他会死吗？身上那层皮眼看着就要炸开粉碎，但他决定一试，决定和阿笋婆的鬼魂较量一下。

他跳下树，几步走到龟墩中间没有遮挡的空地上，心跳如雷，月光把光秃秃的石头照得发亮。

据说死得越冤，鬼魂就越凄厉。但其实，王一博之怕鬼并不是怕他们会对他做什么，而是怕他们的存在本身。在他的想象里，他们从来不会青面獠牙、满身血污。他们就是安安静静的鬼，根本不会去碰他，甚至穿戴整齐，与活人无异。他怕的是他们就这样默默地跟着他、看着他，压给他一种悄无声息、阴冷彻骨、歇斯底里的恐怖。

前不久，他看了《不怕鬼的故事》，是毛泽东让何其芳根据一些古代志怪笔记小说主编的。里头的故事有几十个，大概是说，只要人的气焰够嚣张，鬼也会怕，你不把鬼当回事，鬼也不能把你怎么样。这样的故事虽不能触及他恐惧的核心，却稍稍舒缓了他的紧张——和鬼也是可以交流的。

四周的草木构成阴影，这块反射着月光的石头就像打上了聚光灯的舞台，演员王一博在上面默默地演着独角戏，眼睛看着山下的点点灯火，由远及近。最近的一处灯光就挨着山脚，透过窗户还能看到客厅的电视屏幕在闪光。他知道这个房子里住着哪些人，还知道它背面嵌着一块石碑，上面刻着“泰山石敢当”。感觉到熟人的气息和陌生的神秘力量后，他开始在内心和阿笋婆聊了起来。

他不希望自己害怕阿笋婆，但也不希望阿笋婆怕他。生前已经折损了不少尊严，死后凶一点，理所应当的。阿笋婆好像得到安慰一样，柔和了很多，原本哪哪都有的分身聚拢起来，只剩一个。

王一博接着说，想找谁就去找谁，你要是觉得我好，要跟着我也行。闻言，阿笋婆慢慢地走了，王一博在心里给她指了方向。

下山的时候，他的心脏几乎要破膛而出，浑身的汗毛丝毫没有要趴回去的意思。阿笋婆最后还是派了个分身来跟着，而王一博感觉所有的勇气已在刚刚用完。他现在只想扑进活人的世界，不管是谁，活的就好。当然，如果是肖战从天而降，那最好不过了。

肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战肖战……

王一博在脑子里变本加厉地喊着他的名字，声嘶力竭。是谁刚还在想着一次和两个人分手、老子谁都不爱的？嗬嗬。  
手机响了！是谁？不管是谁，我TM感谢你。他激动地掏出手机。

卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽……

“干嘛呢王一博？敢直呼你肖老师大名了啊！”电话那头的声音像一个消音器，吸收了他胸中所有的鼓点。原来自己刚才顺口直接喊了肖战呀。

“哈哈，战哥！”王一博赶紧改口。谢谢你救了小弟一命。此时他已跑到别人家门口，一边往昏暗的巷口走一边想，一会儿电话挂了怎么办？漫漫长夜，无休无止……好想去找他……啊不，还是他来找我吧！

“怎么啦战哥？”

“没什么，就是家里想买两条鱼。你爸妈明天去收鱼，有赤棕的话帮我留两条，我来拿。”怎么啦？当然是找你家订两条鱼啦！我TM还能说我想你了不成？肖战又在心里开涮，嘴上却回答得很顺滑自然。当然顺滑啦，排练过的嘛。

“哦。那你什么时候来？”现在就来，怎样？

现在就去，怎样？“明天吃完早饭吧。”


	16. 所有的爱都是冒险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王一博现在就处在危险之中，千钧一发，秘密的泄露就在旦夕之间。妈妈的小爆料接着阿Then的大爆料，肖战已经知道谜底了吧？他突然豪气冲天起来——猜到就猜到吧，来吧，揭露我吧！

看到肖战的时候，王一博正站在冻厂门口买冰。早晨和傍晚是冻厂一天中最忙的时候，那台铁疙瘩碎冰机工作个没停。老板和老板娘合力把方正的冰块抬起推进入口，一阵刺耳的机器声后，这块冰碎了，从出口滑出来。王一博皱着眉扭头避开这个画面的时候就见肖战骑着摩托车来了，这次他没戴头盔。

遥想一年前，也是他先看到的肖战。他站在包子店门口默默地等他，盯着对面发呆，然后他转头也看到了王一博。当时王一博心里是纯粹的开心。

一年前肖战的那个笑容那么甜，他是怎么做到牙齿那么长还那么好看的？一年后，肖战也笑了，只是牙齿半颗也没透露。他在想什么呢？

暗恋隐藏得好不好，全看对方喜不喜欢你。喜欢不宣之于口，就要在心里发酵，最终从眼角流露出来。然而眼神没有文字，在喜欢你的人看来总像是似是而非的谜语，谜底在“肯定是”和“不可能”之间摇摆，教对方也没有丝毫把握，欲说还休。

王一博领着肖战，两辆摩托车一前一后慢慢开回码头。码头上很热闹，到处都是尖尖的斗笠，鱼腥味和船上的柴油味混杂。王一博爸爸又下了趟船拿鱼，还没回来，阿Then和他小姨父却在。原来是肖战的一个表姐生孩子了，亲戚都来买鱼给她补身体。肖战对阿Then的小姨父说，正好，你帮我把鱼带回去吧，我和学生难得见一次，和他们说说话。

王一博一听又雀跃了起来，心里开始默默盘算。昨晚真是要命，开着大灯依然不敢闭眼，天快亮了才勉强睡了一会儿。

付钱的时候少不了一番拉扯，王一博的妈妈不会讲一套一套的话，只反复说怎么好意思收老师的钱呢，不用啦，肖老师你不要和我们客气。最后冷不丁加了一句，“帮我们一博辅导数学的是不是就是肖老师呀？”

此言一出，肖战和王一博同时暗暗一咯噔，一个想王一博居然在妈妈面前提过我！另一个想妈妈居然偷听我和姐姐讲话！一个又想王一博提我干嘛他想干嘛？！另一个又想我艹疯了肖战会怎么想我？！

混乱中，王一博夺过肖战手里的钱塞进妈妈的腰包，强行打断妈妈那句话引起的尴尬。他说收下吧，不然肖老师以后都不敢找我们买了。妈妈笑着拍了下王一博的手，嗔道：“这个孩子！”说着蹲下另外挑了两条鲳鱼，放进赤棕的袋子里，又捧了两捧冰撒进去。肖战不再说什么，只认真道了谢。

妈妈说差不多忙完了，让王一博带肖老师去转转，中午来家里吃饭。他们三个便挤在肖战的摩托车上走了。王一博再次感谢阿Then那一身肉，把自己挤得贴在肖战背上。

阿Then说：“不如把大家都喊出来吧，你们上回‘一中帮’聚得那么嗨，气死我了！很久没有有我的聚会了，我猜大家都很想我吧！”

“屁嘞！除了我根本就没有人想见你好吗？”王一博立刻噎他，“而且大早上的，一帮人也没什么可玩的，不如晚上再一起K歌好了。”前不久海边新开了一家饭店，可以边吃饭边唱歌那种。

“晚上？你是打算扣留我到晚上吗？”前面的肖战问道。

王一博刚张开嘴巴，阿Then就抢答了：“战哥，以王一博的为人，恐怕你晚上都不一定回得去吧！”王一博直接一个胳膊肘怼进阿Then肥沃的肚皮：“闭嘴吧你！我什么为人？”

“切！别以为我不在我就什么都不知道好吗！上次哭着喊着要和战哥一起睡的不是你吗？太搞笑了王一博！睡着了还死命抱住战哥，我靠，我战哥不要面子的吗？”

“明明是战哥抱的我！”王一博觉得丢脸丢到舅舅家了，这么丢脸的事情当然不能承认。因为过于心虚，音量大得出奇。

“王一博，你现在可是坐在我的摩托车上，你的身家性命都在我的手上。”肖战头也不回地威胁道。这样的威胁多少柔情，他的心被甜蜜刺得一阵阵发痛。

“战哥，我绝对相信你的清白。王一博就是个禽兽！要不是他找了女朋友，我都怀疑他……”讲到这里，阿Then戛然而止，倒不是因为觉得说出来不好，而是因为一时找不到合适的词。

前面那两个人倒真的心怀鬼胎地沉默了。

阿Then没发现这微妙的异样，很快回到亢奋的控诉里。“去年国庆就死活拉着我陪他去你家，还有寒假的时候，听说你受伤了，立马就跑过去看你，还TM不带我！是我告诉他的诶！你说他是人吗？我猜给他脖子上拴条狗绳，你牵着，他就能巴巴地跟你走！”

阿Then闭上你的狗嘴吧，求你了，就你知道得多。王一博早已忘了辩解，他只想知道有什么办法可以把自己叠成一张纸飞机生无可恋地飞出去。

这时车停了，他们从公路上下来，沿着沙滩往危险山去了。海边人对山大概是有什么误解，海拔可能十米都不到吧，就敢叫山，山也就罢了，还说人家危险！哈哈，北京的各种“海”听了大概要说一声“我懂你”吧。不过光听名字还是很刺激，谁不爱来点危危险险的呢？

王一博现在就处在危险之中，千钧一发，秘密的泄露就在旦夕之间。妈妈的小爆料接着阿Then的大爆料，肖战已经知道谜底了吧？他突然豪气冲天起来——猜到就猜到吧，来吧，揭露我吧！

肖战？肖战走在最后面，心里想的是——王一博，但凡你刚才狡辩一句、揍阿Then一下，我都不至于猜到内力尽失。

***

“斜月三星洞。”到了危险山脚下，肖战忽然对着一个浅浅的洞口说了五个字。

“什么洞？”阿Then一头雾水，王一博也是。

“就孙悟空第一个师父住的地方呀，灵台方寸山，斜月三星洞。”

阿Then忽然恍然大悟地喊起来：“哦！！我想起来了我想起来了！而且斜月三星就是心字对不对？”

“可以啊Then哥！”肖战两个拇指都竖了起来。好了，这个危险山下的无名小洞也算是有名字了。斜月三星洞说小不小，堪堪够三个人并排坐下。

阿Then后知后觉地也终于感受到了气氛不对劲，正想着如何破解，就听王一博说：“我分手了，昨天。”刚才没等到被当面拆穿，现在他干脆把自己往危险处又推了一把。

“啊——”外面一阵哭喊把三个人从三种刚刚生出还没完全成型的情绪里惊醒。

“我艹！”阿Then首先发现了目标，“看那边！”他一对小眼睛睁得滚圆，手指着远处一块被海水包围的礁石。石头上站了个人，也不知道他是怎么上去的。

“什么情况？别是要跳下去吧！”肖战从洞里爬出来，招手示意过去看看。王一博吐了口气，自己的冒险之举就这么被别人更冒险的举动中断了，本来已经想好豁出去了。看来危险山果真还是不平静呢，因为地处偏僻，以前大人都不让往这边来，说有疯子住在这里。

三人小心地朝那人的方向靠近，他没发现他们，又哭喊了几声。和码头的热闹不同，这面的海边冷冷清清，除了他们几个，没看到别的人。这个人要是干点什么事，他们三个要如何是好？

慢慢地，王一博和阿Then看清了，那人是同村的贵明，四十岁左右，开个小饭店，算是王一博家的大客户。

肖战说先不要惊动他，提前想好万一他跳下去我们要怎么做，到时候才不会慌。其实他也没见过这种场面，只是作为这里唯一的成年人他怎么着也要稳住。他问：“以前有个什么单位来学校发过宣传单，上面有海上遇险求救电话，谁还记得？”

王一博说是12395，当时用谐音记的，不会错——123，救我。肖战拍了拍他肩膀以示赞许，然后拿起手机开始拨号，边等接通边说这是他堂哥，是当地那个民间海上救援队的队员，有快艇。肖战和堂哥简单讲了情况，让他把快艇开到附近伺机行动。

刚挂了电话，就听阿Then又卧槽了。肖战和王一博赶紧扭头，人已经不在石头上了。

“打120！快！”肖战对着阿Then大吼，王一博已颤抖着手在拨12395。“地点讲清楚一点！”肖战又吼了一句，好像很生气一样，这边吼完又对着电话里的堂哥吼。三人都放下电话后，肖战又叫王一博给他爸打电话，从码头带人和工具过来帮忙。王一博胸中的鼓点又急促地响起来，他听到肖战又火急火燎地指挥他们就近找些可以抓的东西。

沙滩上总是有些木头片和废弃的泡沫，很快每人抓了一个，往落水点跑。水有点深，他们爬上最近的一块上得去的礁石，用力把木头甩过去，一声接一声地喊着贵明的名字。他下水后很快就被水流冲到更远的地方，求生欲让他开始挣扎，虽然会游泳，但毕竟水深，浪又大，浮浮沉沉，总是无法向礁石靠近。一个浪过来，扔下去的木头和泡沫又被冲回岸上。


	17. 斜月三星动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肖战眼睛一热，扭头时看到阿Then已经哭了。王一博也好不到哪里去，他和肖战对视一眼，都笑了，一笑泪水滚下来。这还得了，这么丢脸可还行？两人泪眼汪汪的再次同时大笑，互相捶打了起来。

接近中午了，蓝天白云，清明如水洗。阳光在海上碎成无数的亮片，跟着波浪跳跃，向无边无际处闪烁。大海可真是太美了，如果没有一个人掉在里面的话。

肖战感觉自己激动得有点异常，这种激动不仅仅是因为目睹了别人跳海，可能还因为王一博那句来不及被回应的话。

分手了，为什么分呢？就算分了，也不一定有我什么事吧？就算阿Then说了那些又怎样？男孩子对比自己大一些的同性有些哥哥般的依恋，也是正常吧？

这是暗恋者常用的策略，把对方对自己的感情兄弟化。如此，万一结果不是自己希望的那样，至少还可以宽慰一句：“还好我没有太自作多情。”以此保住最后的一丝颜面。然而心中总是不甘，很快还要反悔。如此反复。

肖战就这样在焦灼的间隙由不得自己地想着这些。

王一博的爸爸和从码头赶过来的人先到了，各种工具都起不了作用。海滩上人越聚越多，嘈杂烦躁起来。过了一会儿，肖战堂哥的快艇来了，带着几乎盖住艇身的水花。他开到贵明附近，抛出救生圈，救生圈上系着绳子，另一头抓在手里。

还好时间没有很久，贵明还有一点体力，艰难地游了一阵后，他终于抓住了救生圈。岸上一阵欢呼。肖战眼睛一热，扭头时看到阿Then已经哭了。

王一博也好不到哪里去，他和肖战对视一眼，都笑了，一笑泪水滚下来。这还得了，这么丢脸可还行？两人泪眼汪汪的再次同时大笑，互相捶打了起来。

救护车和海巡艇到的时候，贵明已经被拖上了快艇。靠岸后，人群七手八脚围上去，人看着还行，就是嘴唇发黑，抖得厉害。接下来就是医护人员的事了。大家一起目送救护车离开后，海巡艇上穿制服的阿Sir找到发现险情的三人，问了几句话，也就没别的事了。

中午是在王一博家吃的，一起的还有肖战的堂哥和村长。爸爸和妈妈都是热心肠，这件事让他们的激情难得地澎湃到了一起。爸爸说堂哥功劳最大，又是肖老师兄弟，非请他回家喝酒。为了增加排面，他把村长也叫来了。

桌上大盘小盘的海鲜，桌下成箱成箱的啤酒，大人要吹牛是要有所准备的。王一博爸爸的改变在这半年，以前他不大和人吃吃喝喝的。而这回妈妈的脸不黑了，还带着盈盈的笑意来回穿梭，连王一博和阿Then都被特许可以喝一点。

他们说贵明赌六合彩输到裤子都掉了，借了很多高利贷，现在饭店开不下去了，两个女儿学费也交不出来了。

这些刚刚在海边大家已经议论透了，只是没有人知道，几年后这个半岛要发生巨大的改变。生活变了，人事先储存的认知让原本差不太多的人生各自走出了不一样的轨迹。有的人钱多钱少，都是一日三餐，该劳作劳作，该怎样怎样。有的人无限膨胀、双眼蒙蔽，先是挥金如土再是债台高筑，终于跑路者、自戕者不在少数。六合彩如何与拆迁联手把个平静的半岛底朝天翻转，肖战和王一博是从头到尾的亲历者和见证者。这是后话了。

只听村长说，上面基本决定了，化工厂要建在我们这边，我们村可能是第一批征地的。爸爸情绪一下子上来了，学会喝酒后，他的脾气也日渐长进：“干林老！大城市人的性命比较值钱就对了，我们农村人就活该吸毒气哄？”他光着膀子，一激动，身上都红了。

据说这个化工厂生产的东西有剧毒，原来定址X市的，结果X市大学教授发动市民一起上街“散步”，各大媒体登场，最后项目被迫下马。但钱都花出去了，下了马总得再找个地方落脚。

爸爸骂完转向肖战：“肖老师，你们大学生懂得多、会写，回头写一篇大的！发到网上去！婊子养的，把我们看得没针孔大！”

当地人管老师叫“先生”，X老师就叫“X生”，颇为别致。“肖生”二字听在王一博耳朵里又是格外不同。和肖战有关的称呼像是某种妖术，轻易蛊惑王一博的心。据说以前的人不能随便把名字说给别人知道，因为他们会用你的名字作怪，诅咒你，把你的魂叫走。在王一博这里，用他自己的名字叫不走他的魂，用肖战的名字倒是可以一试。

“虽然没那么快轮到你们那一带，但有个成语叫‘唇亡齿寒’，大家都要团结才行啊。你要是没空我来写也可以，”爸爸说着又转向王一博，食指戳着桌面，“你老爸当年读到高中毕业，这点文采还是有的——屎拉不出来还放不出个屁吗？！”

听到这句肖战忍不住笑了，其他人倒是淡定。

堂哥接过王一博爸爸的话头，说：“是啊，不要看我们小地方没人出头，要真来了我们也是没在怕的啦！听我阿公讲哄，以前我们也都是自己赶跑山贼的啊！咱XX的男人都是好胆的！”堂哥看上去三十多岁了，人虽瘦，却是一身腱子肉，两只亮晶晶的眼睛挂在黝黑的面孔上，看上去比座上的两位高中生还要热血。

爸爸立刻在心里和他共鸣起来，两人相见恨晚地连碰好几杯。

村长弹了弹烟灰，慢慢说道：“这个事情是好是坏还不知道，网络这个东西是怎样，我们不懂也不好说。不要乱来。”说着他把话题转回救贵明这件事，场面又混乱起来，彩虹屁和敬酒相互交织，难解难分。

王一博厌烦起来，但看肖战还挺配合的样子，勉强耐着性子坐着。奈何大人的酒桌/椅自带钉子，王一博又等了半天实在坐不住了，就借着上厕所给肖战打电话，打之前先去了条预告短信：“战哥，我不行了，我们出去玩吧。我现在要假装别人给你打电话，你接起来别喊我名字哈。”

王一博怎么这么二呢……那就配合你表演一下喽，要不是这个人是你爸，林被也早就想走了。肖战刚看完短信，电话就来了，他怕名字被看到，赶紧接起来。

放下电话后，他对阿Then说是随有，然后面带歉意地和其他三人解释说，几个学生知道他来了，非要找他。王一博爸爸说那叫他们过来一起吃饭吧，肖战说人太多，还是不要来捣乱了，改天有空再一起喝酒。

***

这个地方怎么形容呢？嗯……就挺好的，虽说是铁皮搭起来的，完全谈不上美观，然而架不住有肖战在呀。他往那儿一站，就是一个景。还有他的歌声……艹，王一博已经疯了。尽管他贴心地提前预警了，但声音一出来还是惹得全场尖叫，震惊了王一博全家。

刚开场，阿Then拿着话筒说，王一博分手了，送他一首歌表示安慰，然后几个男生和拔戒嗨唱了一首《爱情的骗子我问你》。

“王一博，我问你——王一博，我问你——你的良心到底在哪~里~~”

唱完阿Then把话筒丢给肖战，说战哥你也来一首，好好谴责谴责王一博这个渣男。

肖战站起来走到前面说，我唱歌超厉害的，请你们做好准备，不要吓到。

屏幕上跳出两个字，《心动》，王一博立刻想到上午。斜月三星洞，斜月三星动。

肖战唱：“有多久没见你，以为你在哪里。”

卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽……王一博瞳孔大了几圈，旁边已是一片鬼叫。肖战并没有理会，继续往下唱，原唱女声的key他居然也不费力地跟上去了。

原来你就住在我心底/陪伴着我呼吸  
有多远的距离/以为闻不到你气息  
谁知道你背影这么长/回头就看到你

过去让它过去来不及/从头喜欢你  
白云缠绕着蓝天  
如果不能够永远走在一起  
也至少给我们/怀念的勇气/拥抱的权利  
好让你明白我心动的痕迹  
……

王一博一个字都说不出来，心里沉得慌，头快低到肋骨上了。唱到最后一句，肖战转过身看着王一博，王一博抬头迎着他。

阿Then看看他又看看肖战，再回头看看王一博，一副发现了什么又不敢相信的样子。他拍了下王一博大腿，从牙缝里说：“靠北……王一博你不是吧？”

王一博清醒了一点，问他：“不是什么？”

阿Then翻了个白眼，往椅背上一靠，说没事。

渐渐天黑了，王一博接到爸爸的电话，说贵明来家里了，非要给他们三个当面道谢。他被送去医院检查了下，问题不大，挂了两瓶水就回来了。卫生院就爱挂水，有事没事的挂一挂。于是三人又折回王一博家。

啊，晚上了，快想办法。王一博催促自己。


	18. Real Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王一博走进屋里，阳台上就剩肖战一人。他把腿盘起来放在椅座上，仰起头让风簌簌扑在脸上。眼睛闭起来，风有了形状，一小团一小团，像密密麻麻的吻，温柔而急迫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接吻啦。  
> P.S., 我没有夸张，我的初吻就是被电到了！

回到家，又是一个错综复杂的被动社交场面，邻居来了好多，门口也站满了。闹哄哄半天后，贵明和他家人低着头回去了。因为堂哥下午就走了，其他大人很快帮当事人安排了行程——明天早上直接去他家，备好四色礼品，哪四色也七嘴八舌地给说好了，回来哪些神明是必须拜的也都列出来了。

主角一走，人群渐渐散了大半，还有一些留在客厅喝茶，聊的还是那些话。肖战客气地陪着喝了几杯，毕竟也逃不掉，然后和王一博、阿Then上二楼阳台去了。

阳台很大，露天，铺着《隐秘的角落》朱朝阳家同款哑光小砖，白绿色和墨绿色的小方块互相参差交错，马赛克一样贴满地板。栏杆上摆了十几个花盆，以前姐姐种的，现在就剩这些了。

王一博搬了三个塑料短腿靠背椅过来，还有三杯水。三个人默默无言。

刚唱歌的时候气氛就不大正常了。阿Then感觉到不对后，不闹腾了。其他人自然没发现什么，又重新开起王一博和肖幼竹的玩笑。肖幼竹说，好啦，别总说我了，人家对我有没有意思我还看不出来吗？于是其他人也闭嘴了，整屋的空气就此变得不尴不尬尴尴尬尬。肖战心里暗笑，肖幼竹这么有个性，王一博你丫喜欢她也不亏啊。

回来的路上三个人也没说话。一直到现在。

坐在阳台上往下可以看到隔壁开漳圣王庙的院子，晚上了还有人在拜拜，胜杯摔在地上的声音在这沉默中尤其响亮。

胜杯是向神明咨询的媒介，竹子头做的，劈成两半，去掉根须，削成月牙形，一面平一面凸。闽南人有个什么事就爱问问神的意见，在香炉前把两片胜杯往地上一抛，朝上的如果一平一凸就是“好/是”（“胜杯”），两个凸是“不好/不是”（“阴杯”），两个平则是“好笑”（“笑杯”）。

肖战想，如果我去问，大概是“好笑”吧？一边想着一边举起水杯，到嘴边发现喝光了。

王一博说，我去给你倒。肖战看了一眼他的杯子，说：“不用跑上跑下啦，你分我一点就好啦。”说着手一伸，从王一博手里把水杯夺走，往自己杯里一倒，剩半杯还回去，然后仰头喝了一口，一气呵成。

阿Then叹了口气站起来，说：“你们聊，我先走了，改天约。”他生气了，怎么着也是受过病菌传染教育的，怎么能这么不讲卫生呢！林被看不下去了，走了走了。

剩下两人听着他下楼的巨响，又听到爸爸说“不再玩会儿吗？”以及阿Then的回答“我有别的事先走啦。”王一博猜阿Then大概猜到了什么。

盘算了一天也没想出什么办法，计谋它不爱王一博。那就算了吧，在武侠的世界里，剑法的更高境界在“拙”不在“巧”。

“哥，你晚上还回去吗？”

靠，王一博你不装死了吗？还哥？回来后王一博就一直不离他左右，走哪儿跟哪儿，就像苍蝇追着大粪飞。肖战盯着他，一股情潮从对面轰过来裹住他，另有一股从自己体内涌入脑中。人生中极为罕见这样的时刻。

王一博看到他眼角有红血丝，不等他开口又说：“别回了吧。”虽然冒险得很，但这样说话就很他妈过瘾。

我有什么理由不回去？一个大人，又不是小孩子不敢走夜路，留在学生家里过夜算怎么回事？要怎么和你爸妈说？

“不回了。”他说。

王一博抿着嘴笑了，忽然又不好意思起来。“那我去给你拿衣服，你先洗澡。”此言一出，两人同时想起内裤的梗，又心照不宣一笑。

王一博走进屋里，阳台上就剩肖战一人。他把腿盘起来放在椅座上，仰起头让风簌簌扑在脸上。眼睛闭起来，风有了形状，一小团一小团，像密密麻麻的吻，温柔而急迫。

浴室就在阳台的角落里，肖战进去后，王一博就下楼拿吃的，他才不在外面等着。待到他自己也洗完再回房间时，肖战正抵着书桌，一手拿着电吹风吹内裤，一手翻着他的数学课本。

“战哥！”这一声喊得有点急了。

肖战没听出来，抬头问：“你洗好啦？”又看了一眼他湿湿的头发，说：“我这个吹完再给你吹头发哈。”说完发现这句话好像哪里怪怪的。

王一博咬住下嘴唇，两个跨步走到肖战身边，心突突跳，又紧张又期待是怎么回事？

肖战一边翻一边感叹你的数学书真是干净啊，上课都没在听吧？然后那本夹在里面的64开本的薄薄小笔记出现了。“这是什么？这么可爱。”他丝毫不知道接下来会看到什么。

然后他看到了，脸瞬间烧起来，一句“我艹”已然出口。“这是什么……”一样的问题，情绪却在一秒内大角度变化。他扔下电吹风，眼里的血丝更红了。

王一博一把夺下来。“你的名字啊，肖战。”

“王一博……”

王一博转身轻轻关上门又走回来，他脑袋嗡嗡响，意识不是很清晰了，但他知道他不想再有丝毫的客气了。

“我喜欢你啊，肖战。”

肖战要炸开了，他看到王一博死死地盯住他，面无表情，眼里却悲伤得无以复加。电吹风躺在桌上还在呜呜地枭叫，肖战头也不回地伸手关了它。

房间安静下来，王一博耳朵红透了，肖战伸手摸了摸，顺势捧过他的脸，一个吻密不透风地盖在他的嘴上。王一博只觉一股电流从背上传到腰际，速度之快如遭暗算。

他一激灵，眼睛也睁大了。被突袭亲嘴已是没有想到，更没想到竟还要被电到。他一时哑口无言，发梢一滴水掉下来，沿着耳廓落在肖战手上。肖战这才从鼻孔喘出一口气，慢慢睁开眼睛松开王一博，手依旧包着他的后颈和两腮。

“王一博你知道吗？不管你什么时候开始喜欢我，我只会比你更早。不管你喜欢我多少，我只会喜欢你更多。”

肖战的声音是这么的温柔，目光是这么的炙热，他先给了他这样一个吻，又给了他这样一个告白。王一博鼻子一酸，眼泪到了坠落的边缘。他瓮声瓮气地说：“怎么可能？”老子已经喜欢到要发神经了。

肖战用拇指摩挲着王一博的脸，笑得眼睛弯起来，眼里星辉熠熠。他用力把王一博抱进怀里，脸埋在他的颈窝，在他耳边轻声地、几乎只有气息地说：“我爱你诶，王一博。”

他感到王一博从腋下抱住他的双手又往他皮肉的更深处抓，温热的水滴在肩膀裸露的皮肤上。

“狗崽崽，你今天都哭两回了，你妈看到会不会打死我？”他们都用了平时不会用到的称呼，但是没有人有心情在这个时候追究。

他无比心疼，想帮他的狗崽崽擦掉眼泪，却又不舍得放开他。狗崽崽真好闻，教人一嗅就上瘾。肖战深深深深地吸了一口，然后用鼻尖轻轻地蹭了蹭王一博的肩膀，既是情不自禁的肌肤之亲，又是对小动物的绵绵安抚。

他又何尝不需要安抚呢？表白只是三言两语，也不过动用了唇舌的区区几块肌肉，却几乎要耗尽他的心力。多少个日夜的百转千回，就这样交代出去了。他无声地哭了，无声地把自己的泪水吻在王一博的脖子上、耳垂上。

王一博把脸往肖战身上的衣服一蹭，后撤半步，看着肖战。还没完成发育的王一博比大人肖战矮了6、7公分，他仰着脖子伸出手要揩掉大人脸上的泪。大人却下意识把头往后退缩，他正色道：“不许躲！”

哈！这个小朋友自己鼻头都哭红了，嘴唇嘟嘟的，特别委屈似的，就这样还要来帮我！肖战心下觉得好笑，脸却真的凑了过去。他想起冬天的时候在卫生院，他扯到脸上的伤口，王一博手都弹射出来了，临了又缩回去。天知道当时肖战有多想抓住他，然后摁着啃。

这厢王一博边给他擦泪边在内心独白，我也爱你啊肖战，老子说不出口而已。

他微微踮起脚，轻轻吻上肖战的嘴。柔软的触感让他忍不住一吻再吻，刚才那一下过于突然，内心过于汹涌，他的大脑根本没时间反应。

肖战再次捧住他的头，回以更深的吻。两人直吻到不知身在何处，不知今夕何夕。

Love is real. Real is love. Love is touch. Touch is love.

（BGM）  
Love is real  
Real is love  
Love is feeling   
Feeling love   
Love is wanting to be loved  
Love is touch   
Touch is love  
Love is reaching   
Reaching love  
Love is asking to be loved  
Love is you  
You and me  
Love is knowing we can be  
Love is free  
Free is love  
Love is living   
Living love  
Love is needing to be loved


	19. 中间记

2月14号开始看《陈情令》，没日没夜的几天后入坑。3月份先后注册了AO3和Lofter账号看文和图，被几个大大的创作感染得热血起来。然后尝试自己写文章，有了想法以后，就直接从床上跳下来打开电脑一口气打了一、两千字，那个时候是半夜哈哈哈。当时觉得自己只是头脑发热，大概率会中途而废，结果硬着头皮更到17章，5万字。听起来好像也不是很多字，但都是心血（真的！）。因为头脑里没有很清晰的故事框架，写得略随性，最顺畅的时候一天写2000+，最难产的时候一个礼拜也憋不出几百字。

5月20号开始往Lofter上传文章，为了有更多的读者，7月3号起也上传到AO3，同时注册了Inner并上传。Inner这个平台我最不会用，那边我至今只有点赞没有别的互动。

总结：一开始是透明，现在依然很透明。但是，我写在前言的预期已经达到了，《木麻黄》得到了几个神仙妹子（在Inner甚至有不少疑似性别为男的读者）的喜欢，内心戏还让她们产生了共鸣，我们甚至开心地私聊起来哈哈哈。

平时很少看网文，虽然自称腐女多年，但今年之前从未看过耽美文。掐指一算，一篇都没有。《魔道祖师》是我看的第一个耽美作品，还是因为《陈情令》看的，我还买了实体书，有想看的可以来借哈~

也从来没有公开发表过小说，平时练手全靠写私人日记。但自从四年前日记被偷看后，我也不写了，以此表示（无效的）鄙视和抗议哈哈。M蛋，我这个人总是做一些没鸟用的事。总之呢，对于故事的构思我是极欠缺的，跌宕起伏、吸人眼球的情节我是驾驭不来的。只是一些无波无浪的生活小片段，各位看官就权当在一片锃亮的高楼当中无意走进一条小巷子，感官在这里得到片刻歇息。如果巷子里有点清风，你觉得诶，下次还可以再来坐坐，那我们就算是结下了某种关联。

更文以后心情的起起伏伏也是一种引人思考的人生体验。阅读量低、没人点赞的时候会陷入自我否定——啊我果真是辣鸡写手呢；有“啊啊啊啊啊”或者“写得太好啦”之类的评论时我又骄傲得不行，某些人（对，就是你）拿着八倍镜细细分析我暗戳戳埋在里面的细节时，我更是膨胀得不得了，一度产生了曹雪芹拥有脂砚斋的严重错觉。（来，大声地嘲笑我吧~）没错，就是这么分裂。

自我否定也好，膨胀也好，我认为都是一种抒发，情绪的自我纾解。情绪就像钟摆，否定和膨胀是两端，不要在两端停留太久就好。否定让我不敢随便写，膨胀让我有动力更下去。非常谢谢各位妹子的鼓励~❥(^_-)在Lofter 我也会给自己的每次更新点赞，虽然不是每章都满意，但总有一些自己都忍不住要夸赞的点，Sam棒棒的!

听人说过，大多数同人文的最终归宿是写给自己看。深以为然。对我来说，不仅最终归宿是自己，最初的动机也是。对逝去的家乡的怀念（有好有坏）混合着对博肖cp的感情，促使我在那个深夜快速地敲打键盘。所以，我才会在文中加入大量的家乡风俗和景物的描写。其实我是伤感的，但在这伤感中，又因为那些东西还存在于我的记忆中并且部分地被我重现出来而感到鼓舞。

等《木麻黄》更完，我可能还会再写一个，不会再有这么多自己的痕迹了，虽然还是会参照自己的某些生活经历。

爱不是一时兴起，不是脑袋一热。Love is living, living love.

Love y’all.


	20. Knowing He Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他从一开始就知道王一博想要留他下来吧？王一博也知道他愿意的吧？他们互相试探、互相撩拨，是因为内心深处都躺着一个还没被红笔打勾的正确答案吧？  
>    
> “王一博……”他握住王一博的手，王一博抬起眼睛，还有点发懵。狗崽崽太可爱啦，月球反射太阳光，他的脸反射月光。如果不是手机忽然响起来，肖战的嘴巴又要盖上去了。

科学研究发现，接吻简直太棒啦——伟大的人类行为！接个吻可以促进血液循环让皮肤光滑，可以互相暴露菌群增强免疫系统，可以分泌肾上腺素让人心情愉悦，可以消耗卡路里，甚至可以治打嗝！妈呀！  
  
多效合一，王一博还一效都不知道。他只觉得肖战在对他使用法术，召唤得他不停地黏住他。他陷入迷醉，浑身的筋骨尽数化解，只留唇舌还在与对方激烈交锋。对，此时他已无师自通地学会了舌吻。MD，谁会料到连口水都如此浓情蜜意。  
  
后来肖战问，王一博你知道你刚才像什么吗？王一博说像什么？  
  
肖战说你那么薄又软软的，像一片口香糖，就很想把你捏起来甩甩甩，丢进嘴里嚼吧嚼吧，然后吹成一个大泡泡。  
  
王一博抢着往下接：“然后破了，粘你脸上，粘你一头，抠了一年都没抠下来，最后没办法，哭着去剃光头。”  
  
然后，王一博在肖战的胖揍中硬是念完了那首每个半岛恶趣味儿童都会的童谣：“光头光溜溜，骑马到X州……”后半段不可描述，已被作者的妈妈红着脸屏蔽，也不知道王一博是怎么念出口的。  
  
反正肖战胸中已是万马奔腾——小朋友，不可以在大人面前唱这种歌的知道吗？老子已经不纯洁了。再一想，诶，好像是自己先起的头。算了，再扳回一城就是了。于是，他摸摸王一博的头说：“你洗个假发还顶头上洗呀？挺有仪式感嘛。摘下来肖老师给你吹吹。”  
  
不料王一博不去接他的梗，却说：“还肖老师呢！我们现在互为男朋友了，平辈了！你已经被我开除教师籍了。”  
  
“就你特么废话多！”肖战嘴上恶狠狠的，心里却受用得不行——虽说互相表白了，但是听王一博说他们互为男朋友，就还是颇有某种官方认证的意思。几个大字——“肖战的男朋友”“王一博的男朋友”，然后盖个钢戳，一人一本带走。  
  
这么想着，两只手已把王一博按到椅子上。王一博一边享受着洗剪吹（没有洗剪）服务，一边还对着桌上那条被遗忘的内裤比划起来。这次肖战没给他机会，眼疾手快地抢救它于水火，同时大喝一声：“闭嘴！”  
  
王一博真闭嘴了，只嗬嗬嘿嘿地笑起来，肩膀却故意一抖一抖，又被肖战一巴掌呼在后脑勺上。真是小孩子呢，刚还哭哭啼啼的，一回头就这么没脸没皮。  
  
虽说昨晚只睡了两三个小时，王一博却是一点都不困，甚至有精力邀请肖战到屋顶他的专属spot里坐一坐。走出房间路过楼梯口的时候，楼下传来计算器的声音，又到了妈妈算账的时间。“一三四加六七五等于八零九。清除。”每个字一样轻重，是个情绪稳定的女机器人。王一博弯下腰朝下面喊：“妈，肖老师今天不回去。”  
  
妈妈在楼下回答：“好！那你下来给肖老师拿下新的牙刷和毛巾。”王一博嘚嘚地跑下去，妈妈起身带他去取。刚进到她房间，她就鬼鬼祟祟地问：“肖老师有跟人在谈没有？”  
  
王一博心下一惊，略不耐烦地反问，问这个干嘛？  
  
妈妈压着声音说：“我看这个孩子不错，没谈的话可以介绍和你姐姐认识。我们一勉也是本科毕业，工作也还可以，长得也不丑啊……”  
  
王一博心说，什么不丑？我姐很漂亮的好吗？不过对不起，肖战已经是她弟的了。他抓过牙刷毛巾大步溜了，一个字都没回。  
  
“诶，你听到了没有？记得问问他！”妈妈在后面喊，想叫住他又不好太大声。儿子和她真是越来越没话了，耐性也没有了，从前的小小跟屁虫不跟她了。  
  
半岛上没有统一供应的自来水，各家自己在屋顶弄个水塔，用水泵把地下水抽上来，再通过自家管道流通。王一博家有两个水塔，一个是当年盖房子时就用水泥搭好的，涂了白灰，将近一米高，像一口方井；还有一个是这两年新做的，因为嫌之前这个设计不实用。所以方形水塔就废弃了，成了王一博避世的秘密空间，往里一跳一坐，谁也找不到。  
  
他在阳台上把木梯架好，带着肖战爬上屋顶，躲进水塔。月朗星稀。这里高，探出头可以看到龟墩方向黑色的海，银白色波光粼粼，天地之间一片静谧。  
  
两个人面对面坐着还是稍嫌挤了点，肖战的大长腿看着很是委屈。他勾了勾手让王一博转身坐他怀里，王一博照做了，没一会儿他又说算了你还是坐回去吧。压着他小弟弟了，他可不想被某人觉得自己猥琐。  
  
王一博啥也没说又照做了。  
  
I once had a girl,  
Or should I say   
She once had me.  
She showed me her room.  
Isn’t it good?  
Norwegian wood.  
  
肖战轻声哼唱了几句，咬字磕碜了点，但声音由夜风送来无比动人。王一博垂着眼皮呆呆地听着，他想起第一次去广播站，赵扬给她放这首歌。不知道她现在什么情况，他的情绪又没有过渡地切换了。  
  
肖战自然不知道他在想什么，只又默默琢磨起这几句歌词。最近才被科普的冷知识，据说列侬最初写的是“She showed me her room. Isn’t it good? Knowing she would.”因为过于直白，后来改成了“Isn’t it good? Norwegian wood.”  
  
谐音大法好啊，这样一来，整首歌被丢进了北欧，遥远而神秘，日光晦暗，雾气沉沉。而当你发现了它的秘密之所在，恍然大悟之际不禁脱口而出：“Wow！神特么酷！”此时，wood该不该加s、中文是否继续翻译成“挪威的森林”已不重要。  
  
他从一开始就知道王一博想要留他下来吧？王一博也知道他愿意的吧？他们互相试探、互相撩拨，是因为内心深处都躺着一个还没被红笔打勾的正确答案吧？  
  
“王一博……”他握住王一博的手，王一博抬起眼睛，还有点发懵。狗崽崽太可爱啦，月球反射太阳光，他的脸反射月光。如果不是手机忽然响起来，肖战的嘴巴又要盖上去了。  
  
是个陌生号码，王一博接起来。  
  
“哦……阿姨……”他的声音有点磕巴，肖战看出来他紧张了。接下来就是让人上火的沉默，听得出电话另一头在问着什么，但王一博就是闷声不响。王一博这点可太气人了，只要他不想说或者不知道怎么说的，他就真能半天打不出一个屁来，活活把对方憋死。  
  
后来那头的声音大起来，连肖战也听清楚了：“你们两个是要气死我吗？！她也不说你也不说！你们小孩子脑袋里都在想些什么，我真是搞不懂了！”  
  
王一博吸了口气，说：“对不起阿姨……我一会儿给她打。”挂掉电话后，他看肖战仰头靠在井壁上，嘴巴抿起来像是在笑，但那样子却让人看着心里发慌。  
  
“是她妈妈……”他汇报了一声，那语气就像是接到了法院的传票而他是注定败诉的被告。  
  
“嗯，你们好好说，我先下去了。”肖战拍拍他的肩膀，依然保持着微笑的样子。  
  
“哥……”  
  
肖战没理，起身跨出水塔，下了木梯。  
  
艹！绝望感奔着王一博而来，这下真成孤家寡人了。呵呵，自己作的就自己受着吧。  
  
电话响了很久，赵扬都没有接。王一博又打了几次，依然是“您拨打的号码无人接听”。他喉咙里发出一个怒音，右脚往水塔壁上一个猛踹。  
  
回房间时，肖战坐在书桌上，目光空洞。王一博轻轻一跃，挨着他坐下。过了一会儿，肖战问：“王一博你是不是不敢一个人睡？”  
  
王一博愕然：“你怎么知道？”  
  
“猜的。”肖战说，没什么感情色彩那种。  
  
“肖战……你……”王一博把烦躁化作一股无明业火，双眼紧盯着肖战，胸口一下一下起伏。关于她，他一句都不问，然后又这样莫名其妙，到底是几个意思啊？不是，你自己不解释还要反过来怪人家不问，你到底几个意思啊？你才莫名其妙吧王一博！  
  
几个思路的翻转后，王一博垂下了狗头。肖战控制不住又从心中生出怜爱，伸手揉了揉他的头发，说：“去睡吧，我陪你。”  
  
王一博一下子委屈起来，狗眼睛巴巴地瞧着他：“我要开着夜灯……”  
  
肖战无奈地叹了口气：“好，你先躺下，我去给你开。”说着把他推下去，自己也跳下来，手往床头的按钮一拍，“啪”一声关了大灯。  
  
只听王一博“靠”了一声，黑暗中肖战又胡乱撸了一把狗毛，这才摸索着把夜灯开了。也不懂自己怎么了，明明不是很开心，却还是忍不住要逗他一下。谜一般的人类行为。  
  
两人四肢僵硬地躺了好一会儿，大的在外面小的睡里面，各怀心事。后来王一博半起身手跨过肖战往书桌上去够手机，说明天要早起去码头，定个闹钟。这不过是为了软化气氛，平时也没见他定什么闹钟的，都是妈妈过来砸门。  
  
肖战替他拿了，看着他定好，又接过来放回去。“晚安。”他说。“晚安。”王一博也说，没多久他就睡着了。这是什么品种的狗崽崽？没有晚安吻也能睡得着？没有心没有肺的吗？肖战侧身看着王一博的脸，在心里把他编排了一遍。  
  
第二天王一博睁眼没看到肖战，下楼去找，妈妈说他已经走了。


	21. 恋爱大过天

鲍鱼场的噪音24小时不停歇，几排长方形的鲍鱼池整整齐齐，边缘布置着不同粗细的管道，细的管道走氧气，粗的走海水。场必须得挨着海滩建，机器把新的海水抽进来，旧的海水排出去，沿着设计好的纵横的沟壑，最后回流入海，哗哗沙沙，也颇有几分磅礴。声音太响，两个人面对面说话也要喊破喉咙。所以除了挨着给鲍鱼喂菜话又多的人才会持续交流，其他人基本默默各司其职，有需要的时候才会吼几句。  
  
肖战穿着防水背带油裤，一趟一趟把海带从门口往各池拖，这些大串大串的海带即将成为鲍鱼的食物。半身湿是避免不了的，就这样他还要把手机带在身上，并且调了震动。而它已经震过了，是王一博的质问：“肖战你什么意思？后悔了可以直说。”看那时间，王一博是一起床就来吵架了。  
  
干这个活只是些机械的动作，头脑是可以空出来的。肖战是怕，不是后悔。我的天！怎么可能后悔呢？！王一博说喜欢他耶，这样一个耀眼的少年！他的表白、他的亲吻、他的眼泪、他的拥抱、他的调皮都带着蚀骨的浪漫，像许多个好听的故事。而肖战的心情，嗯……夸张一点说，当时来个人捅他一刀，他都可以含笑九泉。要不是那个电话，他还要在这种幸福到不真实的幸福里流连、再流连。  
  
那他怕什么呢？怕那个凑巧的时间点，更怕自己不值得被爱。他得到了，他退缩了。  
  
他停下来，把手往衣服上擦了擦——那还是王一博的衣服，然后掏出手机打开相册。他的相机比王一博的高级多了，能拍像素不是特别渣的照片。今早临走前，他偷拍了王一博的睡颜。看着这张脸，他更不知道要回他什么了。  
  
正愣神呢，忽然后背遭到一记重拍，耳边大声地响起来：“冲虾小（干什么）？！喊你这么多声了都没听到！”肖战一晃一惊，手机脱手，一头扎进水沟，和海水一起往外走了。  
  
“靠北！”肖战回头冲他弟骂了一句。骂完赶紧追着手机跑，也不管自己是不是也会掉下去，笨重的油裤管互相摩擦发出蠢蠢的声音。水流还真有点急，弟弟转身去找带柄的网兜。等到他举着网兜赶过来的时候，手机已经被冲到了鲍鱼场外面。  
  
鲍鱼场排水口附近挖了一个半天然水池，不像鲍鱼池还要用水泥砌，里头养着红鲟一类的螃蟹。蟹池入口有一丛野草挡住了手机，水还在不停地冲刷，眼看着草也快撑不住了。肖战下了水，一步一步蹚过去。差不多靠近了，正弯腰去捞的时候，草被冲开，手机又往前去了。说时迟那时快，弟弟一把兜住。  
  
被海水如此这般浸泡，一时半会儿是没办法开机的了。用电吹风急救了之后，弟弟说还要在米缸里埋半天才行。为了干活方便，鲍鱼场也盖了起居区，卧室、客厅、厨房，和平常住家没什么两样。肖战他弟中专毕业后就不读书了，和他爸妈一起养鲍鱼，平时基本都住在这里。风吹日晒的，虽然比肖战小了三岁，看着却比他健壮老成，女朋友也谈好了。这几年鲍鱼价格好，每年的收益还不错，弟弟也学人家在脖子上挂了根粗金链子。  
  
“把你手机给我！”肖战又吼，很没有好气。也难怪，正看着王一博的照片呢，突然这张脸就掉水里被冲走了，现在还不知道能不能再打开，换你你气不气？  
  
弟弟虽说线条粗了点，脾气却好得很，大概是遗传了妈妈。他笑嘻嘻地说：“这么小气干嘛？着急给谁打电话呢？你又没老婆！”被肖战瞪了一眼后，他又说：“好啦好啦，我刚买了新手机要送我老婆，你先拿去用吧。”  
  
“不！用！把你的烂手机！先给我！”  
  
“靠妖……今天是吃炸药了吗？真正有影……”弟弟牢骚了两句把手机掏出来给他。  
  
肖战夺过来，脱掉油裤往门口走，这里安静一点。看门的大黑狗小跑着跟出来，伸出舌头蹲在他旁边喘气。给王一博打电话不需要通讯录，别说11位数字了，100位也早给他背下来了。  
  
“喂。”一个字就能听出王一博的情绪实在不怎么样。  
  
“我手机掉水里了，拿了别人的给你打。”他声音柔下来，手不自觉去摸大黑狗的脑袋，大黑狗也很受用地把额头直往他掌心拱。  
  
对面没说话，他一气儿地往下说：“那个，我错了……我不应该什么都不说什么都不问就跑掉。等你忙完了跟我说，我去找你好不好？”  
  
“嗯。”王一博小小一声，多少委屈在里头也不知道。肖战对着话筒笑了，觉得一秒钟也等不了了。他挂了电话，大步冲进厨房把自己的手机从米缸里掏出来。感谢生产商，它打开了，有一点水渍算什么。另一把扔还给弟弟后，他就跨上摩托车走了。至于海带，就让弟弟来处理吧。  
  
***  
  
肖战远远地就把车停下了，狗崽崽没看到他，还在熙熙攘攘中默默地做一个冰鱼小弟。肖战掂了掂手里的肉包，给王一博打电话让他往冻厂方向走。  
  
码头起点处有一块石碑，肖战藏身侧面，只露个脚，王一博出现时先给了它一个踢踹并说“干嘛！”  
  
嚇！狗崽崽还生气呐！“给你送早饭啦——干嘛？……”肖战说着把包子抛出去，被王一博接住了。看王一博没动，他又拎回来。袋子里面有三个肉包，各有更小的塑料袋包着。他拿了一个出来，手隔着塑料袋就往王一博嘴里喂。王一博侧头躲开，看肖战扁着嘴巴无奈地看着他，又把嘴张开。肖战见机赶紧又送过去，然后笑着看他鼓着腮帮子嚼。  
  
李健唱，爱是手中捧的肉包子（不是），那年夏天他微笑着不说。  
  
“还有两个带给你爸妈吃吧，趁热。我就不过去了，省得他们问。先去山上等你啦！”他示意了方向掉头就去了。  
  
所谓的山就是他们上一个暑假烤完鸭蛋后去的那一座，沿着石阶往上走有一栋废弃的两层民兵楼。王一博小的时候这里还住着一群民兵，全是十几二十岁的大姐姐。半岛地处海峡西岸，解放后就一直有在当地招募民兵的传统，偶尔还会组织演习。在沙滩上看民兵姐姐们列队打靶，对孩子来说新奇得不得了。也不知道什么时候，村里不再招民兵，山顶的民兵楼也就渐渐荒废了。  
  
这里和对岸有关的不止民兵，还有热气球。以前不时会有热气球飘过来，然后破掉，飞出各种精美的宣传单，上面都是繁体字，什么“李登辉总统”，什么“民主”。村民不懂这些，宣传效果如何不得而知，只知道小孩子们会拿去做书皮，耐用还防水。后来热气球也没来过了。  
  
因为肖战的家在半岛另一侧，靠着内海，不在外围，所以这些故事他都不知道，只等以后王一博一桩桩地讲给他听。现在他坐在民兵楼下石阶的最高一级，密密匝匝的木麻黄林把他保护在艳阳和人群之外。天气预报说今年第八号台风要来了，台风天渔船是不会出海的，王一博也不用来码头。他要把他带回家，毕竟“台风天，留男朋友天”。  
  
王一博来了，他穿着墨绿色篮球服，松松垮垮的，一级一级慢慢爬着长长的台阶，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着肖战，要来决斗似的。肖战含笑看着他。  
  
王一博走到他跟前，居高临下：“你特么什么表情？还当我是小孩子吗？”  
  
一语中的，肖战不笑了，站起来下了一个台阶和他对峙。“王一博，我没有后悔，我昨天说的每一个字都是都是真的。”他不废话了，着急跑过来不就是为了告诉他这些吗？大概说得太快、太毫无铺垫了，他又感到鼻子一阵发酸。  
  
王一博咽了下口水，眼神有点不稳了，半晌了问：“那你昨晚……还有早上是怎么了？”  
  
“我真的就是……怕啊……我怕你只是因为刚刚分手，我怕你年纪小还不明白自己的感情是怎么回事，我怕我把你带偏了，我怕你发现其实我没有那么好！你以后会读一个超牛B的大学，会遇到超牛B的人！你特么问我是不是后悔！我特么才怕你后悔呢！！”肖战讲着讲着激动起来，被使劲克制住的音量化作红血丝在眼里扩张。他弯腰捡起一块小石头，带着一声怒音把它用力丢出去。  
  
王一博的情绪被带动了，他也愤怒了，年纪小就活该被怀疑吗？他一把抓过肖战的手摁在自己的裤裆：“你告诉我，我特么明不明白自己的感情！”  
  
我艹！！！王一博你疯了吧！！！肖战僵化了。  
  
王一博甩开他的手，又从他裤兜里抽出那本64开小笔记，举到他眼前扬了扬：“还不知这些字是怎么来的吧？一天写一笔，肖老师您数数这是多少天了。”  
  
肖战还没从上一个动作缓过神来，又被下一个动作惊到了——王一博是怎么知道本子被他顺走的？  
  
王一博自然知道他在想什么，他哼笑了一声，说：“我每天都要写的，你把它带走了我怎么可能没发现？”  
  
忽然天灰下来，风大把地刮进来。肖战直想把整颗心都祭出来，手足无措之间把本子和王一博一起抱进怀里，说：“王一博跟我回家吧，台风要来了。”

  
BGM: 《恋爱大过天》  
学业要紧 我会小心 喜欢的他却在走近  
聊聊天 竟比考试更专心  
难道没有他 我会更自爱 何时可恋爱  
理论为何没记载 要那样才是应该  
同学爱新鲜 恋爱大过天  
想不想也日夜怀念 连甜梦也不够甜  
当然 现在我未成年 让我肤浅 只知恋爱大过天  
忘记有益的格言 自动掠过他眼前  
怎么闪 同学始终会遇见  
学习太多 爱好太少 光阴一眨眼便跑掉  
为何他 竟比功课更紧要  
难道没有他 我会更自爱 何时可恋爱  
理论为何没记载 要那样才是应该  
同学爱新鲜 恋爱大过天  
想不想也日夜怀念 连甜梦也不够甜  
当然 现在我未成年 让我肤浅 只知恋爱大过天  
忘记有益的格言 自动掠过他眼前  
怎么闪 同学始终会遇见  
少女爱暗恋本是自然  
现在志愿以后或会变  
而我是否懂得爱  
不应该也难改变  
同学爱新鲜 恋爱大过天  
想不想也日夜怀念连甜梦也不够甜  
当然 现在我未成年 让我肤浅只知恋爱大过天  
忘记有益的格言 自动掠过他眼前  
怎么闪 同学始终会遇见  
(未大个女 你大概应该) 天空海阔什么都喜爱  
(未大个女 你大概应该) 谈些少恋爱 谈更多未来  
(未大个女 我大概应该) 应不应该为他锻练期待  
(未大个女 我大概应该) 如果可爱 爱爱亦无害  
(未大个女 你大概应该) 难道老来先可以恋爱


	22. 那就心甘情愿

当然，现在我未成年，让我肤浅，只知恋爱大过天。  
  
王一博坐在车后座，Twins的歌追着他的脑袋不放。肖战先送他回家换了衣服，还拿了几本书，作为一个高中生，书还是要读。太阳又出来了，台风到底来不来？王一博把脖子缩起来躲在由肖战的身体造成的那点微不足道的阴影里，自己的衣服穿在他身上就是更好看，连后背都气质不凡。  
  
他们的摩托车穿过一条一米宽的巷子，铺着水泥，有风穿过，非常凉快。一个妇女靠边坐在小竹凳上补渔网，裤腿捋到膝盖上。她左腿伸直叠在右腿上，右脚穿着右拖鞋，左拖鞋掉在地上，左脚大脚趾勾着一个网眼，和左手一起把有坏洞的网拉平，右手飞快地使着梭子。她和邻居谈笑风生，嘎嘎地笑，手里的动作丝毫没有慢下来，说着说着拿梭子挠挠头，然后快速地继续，节奏把握精准。旁边的地上放着一台收音机，在收一个台湾的电台，嗤嗤嗤的噪音，简直是里面的卖药广告和闽南语歌的天生伴侣。还有天气预报，“……巴士海峡阵风9级……”  
  
多么宁静的画面，如果这个妇女不是他三舅妈就好了。王一博把脸别过去，但还是被眼观六路的舅妈发现了。“一博！你要去哪里？”她快乐地问候他。  
  
“阿妗……”他只好抬头和她打招呼。肖战把摩托车停下来，王一博暗叫，你丫这么懂礼貌干嘛！  
  
邻居的阿姨说：“这是一博吗？哎哟，转大人了，这么帅我都认不出来了！”舅妈大声回她：“我们一博从小就很漂亮！”她看了看肖战，问王一博：“一博今天有人客哄？”（当地把客人叫做“人客”，此处用本地话是因为说“一博今天有客人”就很怪！）  
  
王一博说对，也没介绍这人是谁。肖战笑着向舅妈点了点头，舅妈腼腆一笑，站起来说：“进来家里泡茶吧。”  
  
王一博赶紧摆手说不用了，他们急着去别的地方。舅妈也没留，就说哪里的亲戚送了几包扇贝干，让一博拿一包回去。“孩子读书太辛苦了，瘦得跟竹竿一样，带回去让你妈炖肉骨给你吃。”  
  
王一博只想赶紧走，忙说不用了，我现在不回家，带身上到时候弄丢了。和她还有邻居的阿姨道了别后就催着肖战走。  
  
出了巷子，肖战学着舅妈的口气说：“我们一博从小就很漂亮呢！”被王一博一拳怼在肩胛骨上，笑了一会儿，忽然问：“你是不是怕被人看出来？”  
  
被看穿了，王一博有点尴尬，索性如实回答：“是吧。”  
  
肖战说：“其实还好。你想想，你长这么大有听说过我们这里哪家出个gay吗？”他倒是不避讳说这个字，王一博又在心里一个惊叹。  
  
仔细一想，确实没有。男女青年时候到了就结婚然后生子，难得几个晚婚的，最终也还是婚了不是？一直单着的要么身体有残疾要么精神有些问题。“同性恋”像一个外太空的概念，从未进入这个半岛，没有人见过，没有人谈及，仿佛没有人知道世界上竟还有这样的情形。  
  
然而，从概率上讲这并不科学。那么，如果有，他们都是怎么藏住自己的呢？如果没有藏住，又会怎样？  
  
肖战空出左手伸到身后捏了捏王一博的手，说：“没事，大家在发现这事上面不敏感的。况且，还有我在呢，哥有经验。”说完把这只手放在自己腰上，加大油门往前去了。  
  
王一博的反应肖战太懂了，更早的时候他都经历过了不是？狗崽崽，我们来日方长。未来怎样我不知道，现在就让我先把你抓住。  
  
王一博家在半岛的半岛上，要出这个次半岛必经一段一两公里长的没有住家、没有灯、只有树林的路。他们的摩托车要走这里，准备搭载阿笋婆的殡仪车也要走。他们和出殡的队伍狭路相逢了，一片西乐声和哭声中，阿笋婆的灵柩夺目地出现在王一博的眼前。  
  
他拽了拽肖战的衣服，把头凑到他耳边说：“哥，我来开吧，你坐后面。”  
  
肖战觉得好笑：“你害怕是不是？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“哈哈哈哈，那坐前面后面有差吗？”  
  
“当然有差啊！快点啦！你刚不是说要保护我？！”  
  
“好啦好啦，小屁孩儿！平时看着牛B哄哄的，却原来胆小如鼠！”  
  
王一博也不为自己辩驳，换好位置后，他又说：“靠我近一点。”肖战听话地往前挪，等到一切都被甩在后面了，他双手环住王一博的腰，（他的腰太细了，感觉胳膊都能绕个来回）脸埋在他肩上嗅。  
  
毛发旺盛如他，才一天没刮，唇上唇下又是一片青青的胡渣。王一博被刺得痒了，身体一扭，出声一笑，肖战身下霎时情动，连忙把屁股悄悄后撤了几分。王一博刚在山上明明都那样了，一甩手却啥也没发生过一样。他是怎么做到的？明明就懂却又这么纯洁。MD，明明同一件事，为什么发生在他身上就是干净的，在我身上就是污秽的呢？！肖战心里气鼓鼓的，词汇匮乏到只剩“明明”。  
  
周遭光线又暗了一些，天上云量巨大，分成高低两层，把蓝天遮得所剩无几。高的云贴着天空，白而且厚，半空是一群灰而薄的云，在风中低飞。一群黑色的鸟掠过树顶。忽然，太阳光还照着呢，雨就下来了，稀疏而大颗。  
  
肖战赶紧伸出双手挡在王一博头上，王一博说挡你自己头上，我防水的。肖战不，就要给他挡。王一博略一刹车，肖战整个人往前倾，把王一博也压弯了。  
  
“王一博你给我悠着点！下雨了地上滑！”  
  
“抱着我。我们都别挡了，一起淋个雨吧！”  
  
于是两人又缠到一处，风把王一博的袖子吹得鼓起来，一下一下拂在肖战脸上。雨水真甜。  
  
他想起了什么，便问：“话说你这么怕妖魔鬼怪的，那天大晚上的去看我，一个人是怎么开的？”  
  
“哭着开呗——哭着去哭着回！”  
  
啊……狗崽崽……肖战用脸蹭了蹭他的后脑勺。好想穿越到那个晚上，用最大的力气抱紧他，像最凶恶的门神一样喝退鬼魂，给他一万分的安全感。  
  
到肖战家的时候是中午11点多，家里只有奶奶在，爸妈和弟弟在鲍鱼场准备抗台。鲍鱼场其他都好说，就怕断电，今晚他们得守着。  
  
奶奶在客厅看歌仔戏《薛丁山与樊梨花》，她耳背，声音开得巨大。肖战拿毛巾给王一博擦了擦雨水，还好没有淋很湿。自己也胡撸了两下，然后走过去趴在奶奶耳边喊“阿嬷”，她才发现孙子回来了，回头笑开了，牙齿也没几颗，一脸皱纹写着高兴。然后她看到了王一博，问：“阿战，这个孩子是谁家的呀？”老人家耳朵不好，讲话也会变大声，但依然很慈祥。  
  
肖战喊回去：“我学生，来家里住几天。”王一博眉毛一抬，几天？肖战没理他，又问奶奶想吃什么，他去做饭。奶奶说都好，你们爱吃什么就煮什么。  
  
肖战给王一博倒了杯热水让他赶紧喝，然后进了厨房，王一博紧随其后。肖战动作很利索，一会儿就煮好了，虽然王一博一直在捣乱。摆出来有饭有汤有菜有肉，还有海蛎煎，这是给奶奶做的，她爱吃而且嚼起来不费劲。  
  
肖战看着对面两个人觉得好笑，一个像骆驼吃草一样不慌不忙，一个像饿狼扑食一样手去盘空。骆驼还不停给饿狼夹菜，说孩子还在长，千万不能饿着，我们阿战煮的饭很好吃吧？王一博疯狂点头。奶奶也给肖战夹，说你也瘦。  
  
吃完王一博洗碗，肖战站边上给他递东西。外面风和雨都大起来，雨声像东西进了油锅，妈妈打电话过来交代要把门窗都关好扣紧。  
  
“昨晚她妈妈说了什么？”  
  
肖战你特么终于问了啊。他问得好像漫不经心，王一博也打算漫不经心地回答他。  
  
“她本来后天要去集训了，要艺考嘛，结果昨天跟她妈说不去了，整天把自己关房间里。然后我从昨晚到早上给她打了好多电话也都不接。”  
  
“她妈妈知道你们分手了吗？”  
  
“知道，不过应该不清楚原因。”  
  
“那你们又是怎么分手的呢？”  
  
您这……一个问题一个问题问得怎么这么像知心大哥哥呢？就感觉没点现男友的态度。王一博忍不住腹诽，嘴上还是乖乖回答了：“我跟她说我喜欢你。”  
  
肖战眼睛都瞪圆了，我……靠……这件事她竟然比我更早知道！王一博你太狗啦！！“既然喜欢我，为什么还要跟她在一起？”话一出口，肖战就差点窒息了——啊！！你他妈有病吧！为什么要这样问？！你他妈明明是感动的！王一博才多大？他要多大的勇气才能接受自己喜欢男的这件事？你居然还在这里这样拷问他？你怎么不去死啊？  
  
嗬，现男友态度出来了。那王一博满意了吗？也并没有。他心想，还不是因为以为你有女朋友了！“就渣呗！”他说，说着把洗碗布一丢转身就要出去。  
  
所说非所想，在这两个人后来的日子里还要被不断演绎。  
  
这才两天，仔细算起来24小时都还没到，就生气两回了。王一博真想骂人了。那边都没搞定呢，这边还裹乱。然而他竟有些心甘情愿。


	23. Oh, Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肖战把两扇门一合，木头门栓一推，空间变得禁忌起来。紧张和秘密感撩得他呼吸沉重，回身吻住王一博的时候下身已然梆硬。

（从《独角戏》到这里，历经8章，时间跨度两天两夜，节奏拖沓到我外婆都哭了。她光脚拿着拖鞋把我追出了好几条巷子。然而我就是控制不住要写得很详细啊，就像我在过着他们的生活一样，以至于“Oh, Sugar”一再往下一章再下一章拖。表白前后的几天，从暧昧不明到明再到各种妙不可言的体验，每一分每一秒都想刻在皮肤里刻在大脑里刻在心里不是吗？你会在今后的人生中反反复复地无数次地回味不是吗？所以，拖鞋放下来啦……这只是一篇随心所欲的同人文。^-------^  
最后，特地吐槽一下，阅读量真特么少啊！而且越来越少啦！人家光点赞数就有我阅读数的十几倍了，respect~）  
***  
  
后来他们在别扭委屈解释不清之中辗转到了房间，赤裸相对，把自己的性器交到了对方手中。  
  
王一博把洗碗布一扔打算走掉之际，肖战拽住了他的手。“一博，对不起！”他说，“我不是那个意思，我……我不知道怎么……”他如芒在背，急得脸通红。  
  
王一博回头看着他，还是想骂人。比起生肖战的气，他更生自己的气，然而气来气去没有出口。人生自己的气是没太大用处的，所以还是还要气肖战。早干嘛去了！  
  
肖战看他面无表情，伸手要去抱他，却被他挡开。王一博对自己嫌恶起来，肖战脱口而出的问题直击痛点，而他自己早已被它千百次地折磨。  
  
“一博……不要这样……”肖战紧紧攥着他的手，定定地看进他的眼睛，恳求他。狗崽崽眼里冷冷的痛苦让他恨不得揍自己一顿。他不管了，他只想他赶紧明白自己的心意，他扑过去抱住他。王一博来不及躲，被牢牢箍住。  
  
“我错了，狗崽崽……我爱你！”他一边捋着王一博的背一边说，“我应该早点告诉你的，我看到你的第一眼就开始喜欢你了，就我刚来学校的时候！你知道后来校长让我去给你们班代课我有多高兴吗？两年了，是我想太多了，我早点告诉你就不会有这些事了！”他一着急就成个倒过来的话篓子，把什么话都抖搂出来。  
  
狗崽崽毛不知道是被他的手还是他的话捋顺了，整个松软下来，手臂也伸出来回抱。肖战把他的头捧起来，轻声问：“我可以亲你吗？”  
  
窗户都还没关好，奶奶也不知道会不会出现。王一博沉默了几秒，然后点了下头，一脸猪相。肖战的脸挨近的时候，他又说：“去……去房间吧。”害羞起来更猪了。他担心万一有人经过——虽然外面正下着不要钱的雨，但万一呢？那肖战在这里还怎么混下去？  
  
然后他们就进了房间，奶奶已经去午睡了。新房子盖好了，奶奶觉得还是旧房子住着习惯，肖战也恋旧，所以他们俩还留在这里，爸妈和弟弟先搬过去。爸妈原来的房间大，肖战就住过来了。门是两边开的，上着黑漆，上半部分涂了两块红。位置、大小和北方老房子门上的门神差不多，只不过上面不画门神，而是写字，右边“百子”，左边“千孙”。二十几年前的字了，这是一个家庭对新婚夫妻的要求。  
  
肖战把两扇门一合，木头门栓一推，空间变得禁忌起来。紧张和秘密感撩得他呼吸沉重，回身吻住王一博的时候下身已然梆硬。  
  
王一博能好到哪里去？被抱了一路，到了家里也是黏黏糊糊，十七岁少年的情欲一点就着，一着就旺。何况这情欲中还带着一股气。  
  
他们吻得天衣无缝、毫无保留，没有人矜持客气，仿佛从一开始就心照不宣地知道今天要有大的动静。他们的手在对方身上笨重地摩挲，青筋浮出，衣服难受地扭动，直到后来被脱下扔掉。  
  
他们灼热的气息一团一团、着急地喷在对方的脸上、耳后、脖颈上、胸脯上，在彼此的肌肤上萦绕、爬行、撒娇、蠕动。陌生的性器相互摩擦，腼腆又渴望熟识。肖战的胡渣一下一下、浅浅地扎进王一博的皮肤，一波一波地刺激他的神经末梢，抚触它，搔动它。  
  
王一博哪里受过这个？他简直要叫出来了。他不服，用嘴唇和手做更猛烈地还击。他把肖战往床上推，压住，手沿着对方的腹毛往下走，然后一把握住，眼睛依然盯着他的脸。虽是纯新手，却要装得毫不怯场。  
  
从被压倒开始，肖战就提着一口气在期待。真被抓住了还是不禁轻轻一颤，一声低吼，胸口像风中的床单一样起落。他也握住王一博的小和尚，（王小波在他的小说里把男性生殖器叫做“小和尚”，如“王二总是昂然着一尺长的小和尚”，本文打算一直借用以示敬意。）喘息之间用同样的眼神回敬他。火烧火燎的恨意来回过招，这俩人是要打架吗？  
  
好了，他们在大白天，在一个风雨交加并伴随着阵阵雷声的下午，打了一架，把对方的小和尚都打吐了，把百子千孙无情地遗弃在他们不情愿呆的地方。连累得那无辜的床左摇右晃、吱吱乱响。然后他们抱在一起睡着了，醒过来又打了一架，直到欲望得到纾解、恨意得到消弭、羞怯重新回归。  
  
在王一博是羞，他总觉得自己的私密处狰狞骇人，初次被人看光光，即便那人是肖战，他也觉得不好意思。他不让肖战帮忙，自己动手擦了擦，然后下床背对他捡起衣服穿上。  
  
在肖战却是罪，纠结隐忍了两年，最终还是做了禽兽，把学生“诱拐”回家，对他下手，让他在未成年的时候就失去了手上的童贞。心里这样谴责自己，眼睛却并未离开王一博的身体，看着他一件一件地穿衣服，目光抚过他的上上下下。  
  
肖战说你等一下，然后套了衣服打开门出去拿了湿毛巾回来，说用这个擦擦，阿嬷鼻子很厉害的。  
  
奶奶早醒了，又一个人坐在客厅看电视。她好像很不怕寂寞，不管有人没人，总是从从容容。换台的时候听到新闻说，台风预计今天夜间到明天凌晨在潮汕一带登陆。这边离潮汕很近，今晚的大大暴雨看来是躲不过了。肖战悄悄一笑，在狂暴的台风天搂着王一博，想必非常美了。此时，他已全然忘记自己还有三个在前线备战台风的亲人。  
  
他看了一眼墙上爷爷和太爷爷太奶奶的遗像，心想他们辛苦劳作、传宗接代，怎么也没有想到会传出这样的一个后代吧？  
  
肖战的书桌上有一台液晶屏电脑，还有一台小霸王游戏机。王一博坐在书桌前发呆，肖战走过去揉了揉他的头发，让他再给赵扬打电话试试。  
  
“打通了要说什么呢？”王一博一筹莫展。  
  
肖战一时半会儿也不知道要怎么办，但是小朋友不会的，大朋友怎么着也要顶上不是吗？他想啊想，最后说：“我来跟她说，可以吗？”  
  
“这样我成啥了？躲在你后面吗？”王一博抗议道。不管说什么，都要亲口说。这点态度都没有，那不是渣上加渣吗？  
  
“那你自己来，对不起！我不是怕你越说越乱吗？”肖战赶紧撤回自己的建议，“那我觉得说什么也不是特别重要，有你这个态度就可以了。打吧。”说完他并不回避，看着王一博打开通讯录，找到名字，摁下拨打键。  
  
通了，赵扬接了。肖战拍了拍王一博肩膀，打手势表示自己要出去了，王一博拉住他的衣角，肖战又站回去，心里小甜了一下。太坏了，狗崽崽正处在真实的窘迫中呢，他居然还有心思偷乐。  
  
“赵扬……”王一博只说了名字，后面又没了，眼睛盯着游戏机做机械的观察。肖战默默地看着，换作是他也没辙。  
  
“都是我不对……我没脸请求你原谅，”一阵难熬的沉默后，王一博决定不管能不能说到点上，就多少先说几句吧，“只希望你不要放弃艺考，你已经准备了这么久了，而且你唱歌真的很好……”  
  
肖战的衣角被他掐出了印子。没一会儿，就听另一头说了句什么，然后是一阵忙音。王一博无力地放下手机，两只手从额头梳到后颈，长叹了一口气。  
  
“她怎么说？”  
  
“什么都没说，就问我说完了吗，然后就挂了。”  
  
“至少接电话了，而且好歹你也说了几句了。不错了！”肖战又拍了拍王一博肩膀。  
  
“我为什么是这样的傻逼？！肖战，你说我是不是很恶心？”王一博眼眶红了，眉毛无助地拧起来。  
  
肖战蹲下来，捏了捏他的膝盖，说：“大家都会犯错，你会反省、不推卸责任就已经很了不起了。而且这种情况，你后面也做不了什么。不管你想做什么来补偿，在对方看来都会显得有点假，总之就是很头大。然后你可能不信，其实我很理解你为什么会这样，因为你的挣扎我都经历过。”  
  
王一博默默地听着，还是没办法停止自责。  
  
世界上有一种人是死理智派，头上好似随时挂着冰袋，永远冷静。他们无比珍惜羽毛，总是把一切维持在可控的范围里，不给自己犯错的机会。如若前方出现模棱两可的东西，他们也许好奇，却宁愿放弃答案，也绝不以身试险。而另一种人则天生热血，不怎么过脑子就用肉身去探险。进去一腔孤勇，出来一身伤痛。更有甚者，伤了自己不说，还要伤到别人。这当中脸皮略薄的，还要在负罪感中给自己添上一道无法消失的疤。


	24. 晚霞中的红蜻蜓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这只即将成年的野兽牙齿都收敛不好，刮擦得肖战好生难受。这是尚未被高等性文明开化的野生性爱，毫无章法，粗糙而热切，却最是杀人于无形。

“好啦，不想啦！我请你吃糖！”肖战不知从哪里变出来两颗糖放在手心，送到王一博眼皮底下。  
  
王一博看了看糖，又抬头看看他。肖战下巴一抬，努了努嘴，眼神之无辜简直接近做作。艹，二十几的老人家这么可爱真的没问题吗？王一博暗暗咽了咽口水，心情不知不觉间已然改变。等等，这糖怎么这么眼熟？  
  
“这个糖……？”  
  
“怎么啦？”肖战脸上是明知故问就要逗你的神情。  
  
“不是吧肖老师？！这么久了你还没吃？”王一博感觉心被软软捧住还亲了一口，那个风很凉、有烟花和蟾蜍的夜晚又来到他面前。  
  
“对啊，等你一起吃啊。”肖战回答着，忽觉一阵恍惚，昨天的这个时候还在猜谜，今天就可以和他坐在一起品尝爱情的甜味。  
  
“这都过期了吧？为了毒死我，你可谓是煞费苦心殚精竭虑蓄谋已久啊！”王一博表情浮夸得可以上台唱戏了。  
  
“哼哼哼，”肖战“冷笑”三声，“今天，你是吃也得死，不吃也得死！吃了至少还可以死得甜一点~”  
  
王一博夺过一颗，作视死如归状：“那就让我们死在一块儿吧！不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日死！”说着剥开糖纸，把糖叼在牙齿之间，一半露在外面，然后揽过肖战的腰往自己怀里拽。  
  
肖战一惊，心里已在飞快地骂街——王一博你特么毛都没长齐呢就这么臭流氓！正骂着呢，腰上的力道松懈下来，王一博自己先崩了。  
  
“不行不行，太猥琐啦！！”他把糖一掌拍进自己嘴里，笑得脸涨红。  
  
这下，肖战反倒有些失落了——猥琐归猥琐，试一下也未尝不可嘛。心里想着，身体就跟上了。他手摁着王一博后脑勺，像捞篮球一样把他捞回来，然后照着嘴亲下去。很轻缓的一吻，显得前面的霸道捞球跟假动作似的。  
  
他抬头砸了咂嘴，说：“阿Then家的糖味道居然还行啊！我还要吃……”后半句还带着撒娇的意味。没给王一博反应的时间，他又埋头含住他的嘴唇，舌头也出动了。在唇齿之间，两人如同二龙戏珠，把一颗糖来回运送。

不多时，肖战便噗嗤一笑，退了出来：“不行不行，确实有点猥琐！”  
  
王一博照着他胸口就是一拳，肖战指了指还开着的房门，说：“阿嬷在呢，你不可以欺负我……”然后他让王一博看会儿书，自己煮晚饭去了。  
  
晚上，风更大了，窗户瑟瑟发抖，雨水从缝隙里钻进来，沿着墙壁往下淌。肖战和王一博拿着破布到处堵，拖把也满屋子地行动起来。鲍鱼场那边打过电话了，说目前还好，让肖战好好看着家里和奶奶就行。王一博家也差不多，妈妈在忙乱中叮嘱他不要出门，然后就挂了电话。王一博默默感慨，性别倒是一种掩护。他从小和哥们儿互相串门过夜，在爸妈看来太正常了。  
  
这粒台风行进速度还算快，天亮的时候已然撤出此境。肖战打开大门，门口有些积水，混合着泥土，脏兮兮的。圆叶子的门前树断了几根小树枝，黄色的花也全打落了。奶奶也起床了，帮肖战把狼藉的门口收拾了一下。然后她拄着拐杖慢慢地出门遛弯去了，肖战回屋做早饭。  
  
一锅红薯粥、一盘杂鱼酱油水，再加一碟菜脯炒蛋，齐活儿。别说一日三餐了，只要王一博想吃，让他整天泡厨房里他也满心欢喜。  
  
煮完回房间的时候，王一博还没醒。肖战心想，小动物就是好睡呢。他不知道小动物在他身边多少安心，而且前天晚上几乎没睡，今天又难得没人喊他去码头干活。他一张沉睡的脸婴儿一样安宁无邪，丝毫看不出来是昨晚那个为男朋友口交的男孩。  
  
啊……昨晚……肖战想起来又罪恶又兴奋，两种感觉一样难以遏制。销魂的快乐简直可以泯灭他的人性，教他悔而不改。唯一的补偿是在脑中给自己画一个荒淫无度的性瘾形象，时不时拉出来游街，一条受审者是他、审判者是他、观众也是他的街。而王一博不但不知道他正在对自己进行这样的审判，还用毫不扭捏的冲动一再地怂恿他、鼓动他、为他开罪。  
  
***  
  
经过台风雨的冲刷，房间褪去最后一丝暑气，风扇也不用开。两人熄了灯躲进薄薄的被窝，被凉席一冰马上搂成一团。  
  
两相比较，王一博的体毛少得可怜。除去晒黑的四肢和脸，他身上其他部位冷白如玉，多深沉的夜色都无法把他淹没。肖战毒瘾发作一般，伏在他身上舔吻、啃食，最后心一横，对小和尚也下嘴了。  
  
王一博只觉整个房间在跟着他一起发热、一起喘息、一起起伏、一起迷醉、一起失神，最后一起引爆。自己觉得丑陋的部位竟被人如此贪恋地对待，初尝情事的王一博对爱的感知攀上了新的维度。  
  
他反身把肖战围在身下，柔情万丈地去吻他发烫的嘴唇，并轻轻地告诉他“我好喜欢这个房间”，以及“我爱你”。说完内脏颤抖不已，试问，有几个人能在17岁的时候当着那个人的面从内心的深处说出这几个字？  
  
肖战心下一凛，鸡皮疙瘩也跳将出来，人在特别动情的时候居然也能产生类似于惊吓的反应。他回了一个深吻，说：“这种话不要在床上说……”王一博顿了顿，突然去咬他的耳朵，这是和他现学的。肖战的耳垂圆圆的，肉厚厚的，上面还有绒绒的毛。  
  
王一博听得他发出一声几近呻吟的喘息，又更用力地咬了一下，然后回他：“床下就想说了！”说着往下滑动直攻对方裆下，把酷一装到底。  
  
于此道上，王一博秉承“输人不输阵”的原则，虽每次面对的都是新的架势，却从不认怂。你但凡起个头，他就敢梗着脖子往下接，绝不允许自己在这种时候脸皮薄。经验没有，气势是要有的。  
  
心里一丝把握都没有，嘴巴却毫不犹豫地将肖战的性器含住，数倍于他的阴毛扎在脸上、钻进嘴里，他也毫不介意。  
  
***  
  
现在肖战盯着眼前的奶狗脸，心上像有云朵拂过。咬住他的王一博就像一只大型猫科动物，你说他是狮子也行，老虎也可以，豹子也对。一个人从小狗到猪到狮虎豹的切换，竟如此顺滑。  
  
这只即将成年的野兽牙齿都收敛不好，刮擦得肖战好生难受。这是尚未被高等性文明开化的野生性爱，毫无章法，粗糙而热切，却最是杀人于无形。  
  
忽然，狗眼睛睁开了，狗嘴巴在提问：“笑什么呢？这么傻……”  
  
肖战颇有些慌张地从回想中醒转：“我笑了吗？”  
  
“要不要带你照照镜子啊？”  
  
“不！用！快滚下来吃饭啦！”  
  
台风一走，太阳立刻现身，空气无比干净清爽。到了傍晚，红霞布满天边，肖战载着王一博出去兜风。路过CBD的时候，看到美娇在拆挡台风的油帆布，顶一个半大的肚子。  
  
看到他们两个她还是两眼放光，肖战问她怎么肚子这么大了还一个人弄这些。美娇长长地“嘿呀”一声，说：“没问题啦！我发现我这个人就是劳碌命啦！人家怀孕又晕又吐的，我什么毛病都没有，力气好像还变大了！夭寿哦。”她的音高一如既往，在整个CBD是绝不容忽视的存在，你也听不出她是天生乐天还是不想传播负能量。  
  
两人下车帮了忙，又往前走了，不知怎样开到了学校。他们坐在旗台上，两只红色蜻蜓叠在一起从面前飞过。生命的意义在于繁衍，种群生存/永存的奥秘即在于此。肖战感谢大多数人，是他们在替他行使人类集体的义务，壮大人类的存在，书写物种的伟大历史。而他，只要和王一博休戚与共就好了。  
  
晚霞中的红蜻蜓/请你告诉我  
童年时代遇到你/那是哪一天  
  
肖战第一次看到王一博的时候，他正和几个男生骑着自行车特别嘚瑟地穿过校门，从校道呼啸而过，两只手抱在胸前，没去扶把手。满脸是小男孩学会一项杂技，非显摆不可的样子。那天刚开学，是肖战毕业回来教书的第一天。王一博可以说是母校送给他的礼物，天上掉下来的都没他好。  
  
“你要考研去哪里？”  
  
王一博没头没尾地问，肖战收了收思绪，反问他：“你偷看我书啦？”  
  
“对啊，就在你书架上，又不难找。”  
  
“这个问题得看你啊。你大学考哪里，我就考哪里。”


	25. 无中生有记

不管故事怎么写，现实永远更加粗粝、更加不堪、更加鲜血淋漓白骨森森、更加让人如鲠在喉坐立不安。因为个人的懦弱，我总是不忍心让笔下的人物经历太大的波折，我希望他们顺利一点，得到爱多一点，就算忧愁也是和平的。我写校园，却不敢写身有残疾的学生如何度过孤独的每一天。我写大海，却不敢写多少人掉入其中永不还乡。我写台风，却不敢写年轻的后生如何在台风中身受重伤瘫痪在床。我写家乡的古老习俗，却不敢写它的野蛮杀婴。我写婚姻关系，却不敢写一个母亲带着三个孩子在半夜从家里逃离、在骇人的狗吠中去敲亲戚的门，不敢写她不堪其辱几次自杀未遂。

我在记忆里挑挑拣拣，让呈现出来的画面维持着基本的平静。那些揪心的，用几笔带过，不是因为它不痛，而是因为去直面它去一丝一缕地剖析它更痛。

我写个人的挣扎，却不敢写一个人的躺平。巨大的力量压着你，你曾经反抗——反抗别人也反抗自己，最后放弃。鸵鸟战术是一种求生的战术，心要爆炸了，躲起来不看不听会不会好一些。为了轻松一点，我丢掉了一些（很多）勇气和自尊。勇士永远是奇缺的，我显然不是。我感谢世界上还有沙堆，我灰头土脸，但至少我被沙子抱过。

还是再勇敢一点吧，比较帅。卡夫卡说，我们应该只读那些咬伤我们、刺痛我们的书，所谓书，必须是砍向我们内心冰封的大海的斧头。借用一下，我们应该做那些咬伤我们、刺痛我们的思考，所谓思考，必须是砍向我们内心冰封的大海的斧头。（虽然如此，这些话从我嘴里说出来还是太羞耻了，我特么不配。）


	26. 幽谷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在肖战这头，王一博就像一只宝盒，收纳了他长久的孤独，让它们看起来有了价值。

王一博第一千次感慨，谈恋爱真太特么有意思了。先说肖战这张脸，它生动得简直毫无人性又全是人性，还整天在自己眼前近距离晃动，过分了过分了。你看他，大眼睛只消微微一动，眼波便流转起来，顾盼神飞。嘴唇上沿意欲挣脱出去，却被人中拽住，成了微翘的姿态，嘴角又深深嵌入脸颊。一说话，在兔牙的默契配合下有一种浑然天成的灵气在上面。其他三官也是好看的，但只需这两样就够王一博把双眼定住，忘了挪移。  
  
整体上肖战是雄性的帅，尤其在严肃的时候，鼻梁和颌骨给他的长相定了调。然而一旦惺惺作态起来，唇角眼梢又隐隐显出几分说不出的美丽女性特征。但妙就妙在这些女性元素并不违和，恰到好处，丝毫不减弱他的帅气，只往上添了几分纯真和魔力。这使得他的脸拥有丰富的变化，教人怎样都看不够。  
  
这还没完！正当你恍恍惚惚被他的美貌夺了魂，忽然看到他青黑的胡渣，再然后是和阴毛一线相连的腹毛以及覆满颀长双腿的卷曲腿毛（往外拉直长度可达2cm），你气得几乎要夺门而出——同样是人，为什么所有的萌点都让他给占据了！一个此等皮相的人被野蛮的毛发包裹，其反差对人的感官施以强烈的刺激。啊，简直要了王一博小命。  
  
在他眼里，肖战的身体是美学的权威。他对它是爱，是崇拜，到了最后也分不清是先崇拜还是先爱。他甚至觉得肖战身上的那些痣，似乎就应该是这样的大小、这样的颜色、这样的分布。  
  
罢了罢了，长得好的人也并不罕见，我王一博认真帅起来也是相当吓人的！坏就坏在——肖战若是只拿皮囊出招也就算了，他居然同时使用灵魂摄取大法对王一博展开暴击，让他小小年纪就把门槛垒得直达天花板，别人轻易跨不进来。  
  
有一天，王一博让肖战拿出男朋友应该有的样子，别老以长辈自居了。闻言，肖战当场把肖老师的塑料架子丢进马里亚纳海沟，愉快地完成了自我的放飞。老子也才23岁，谁还不是个幼稚鬼咋地？于是，王一博拥有了一个这样的男朋友，宠起人来不遗余力，撒娇卖萌又下限全无。虽经常白痴，内心却大抵深沉；虽不时目露凶光，基调却永远温柔包容。王一博仿佛置身糖罐，甜蜜得非常全面。  
  
在肖战这头，王一博就像一只宝盒，收纳了他长久的孤独，让它们看起来有了价值。肖战的孤独从懂事开始，他补偿式地为家人考虑，为朋友着想。他耐心听别人诉苦，关照他们，却把自己的烦恼深深藏起。  
  
后来，这样的孤独也不算什么了，因为他发现了自己和别人天大的区别。当身边的男同学在虚张声势地谈论女孩子的构造时，他发现出现在自己脑子里的是男性的肉体。为了反驳自己，他开始自我催眠，疯狂心理暗示自己喜欢班上的一个女生，甚至尝试给她写情书。然而没有用。  
  
他恐慌极了，瞬间从热闹的大马路跌入一个幽谷。谷里一片死寂，一个人也没有，目光所及之处全是陌生的植物，不知名的飞禽走兽带着几分讥笑，都在冷眼瞧他，谁也没吭一声。他感到从未有过的害怕，茫然无措间却不敢呼救，也不知道向谁呼救。在他的生活里，此等情形闻所未闻。这是一种“前不见古人，后不见来者”的孤独和悲怆，伴随着蒙昧带来的自我嫌恶。  
  
后来他慢慢走出蒙昧，接受了自己，带着累累伤痕硬是在幽谷里摸索出了一条小路。他得到了短暂的宁静。然后王一博出现了，带着一身的男孩子气。孤独卷土重来，喜欢得越多就越深重——王一博怎么看都是直男的样子啊！这样的孤独带着宿命的意味。  
  
然后他突然就得到了他，虽然也不是全无预兆，但肖战还是有些不敢相信。说救赎有点苦情，但事实确实略苦。后来不苦了，他开始嫉妒王一博可以早早遇到他，不用在迷雾中长时间独自徘徊。又嫉妒又自豪，他从幽谷的出口掉头往回走，牵住狗崽崽的手，他会带着他慢慢走。  
  
王一博的性格和长相一样，都是既拽又乖，率真没有弯弯绕。在肖战看来，王一博是一条最基础的数学公式，简洁而深奥。有人觉得它粗浅、本就如此、没什么好说的。有人却在一次次的体味中领略它的美妙，并在最后产生顿悟，拍案叫绝，畅快至极。  
  
他们两个是注定要相遇的，他们的话题无穷无尽，梗在他们之间丝滑地抛接、有来有去。肖战只恨自己不是十七岁。  
  
十七岁的王一博有很好的未来，他也不能落下。他们要一起再学两年，然后相约北京。现在他们在去县城的中巴上，第二天就开学了，他送王一博来。  
  
一辆破车，一路上哐哐响。座位陆陆续续坐满了，基本都是中年老乡，窄窄的过道上塞满了大件行李，还有人直接带了一筐红薯上来。车的哐哐声和老乡毫不收敛的讲话声把肖战和王一博团团罩住，让王一博产生了没有人会注意到他们的错觉。他拉过肖战的手，肖战没有反对，只是拎起书包挡在前面。他和他说过，他们要穿着夜行衣，才会走得久。  
  
到学校的时候还早，他们很快交了钱办好了手续，走进新安排的宿舍时还一个人都没有。王一博拖地，肖战帮他擦床，铺凉席被单的时候在枕头底下悄悄放了一包平安符。那是他妈给他求的，转送一下不会怎样吧？  
  
收拾完去浴室洗手时，王一博跟了进来，从背后把他紧紧抱住，肖战回头种下一吻。忽听外面有人说：“我艹，谁啊这是？居然比我还早！”

王一博快速地蹭了一下肖战脖子，告诉他是鸡蛋来了，说完不甘心似的又蹭了一下。他们和子弹、美莹都选了理科，并且还都分到了同一班。王一博很满意，因为不用费劲去重新找组织，这个组合让他在庞大的新班级里感到安全。选文理科的时候，王一博颇有些纠结的。最后，对政治和历史的抵触战胜了对数学的恐惧。结果还歪打正着了——现在有肖战撑腰，他还用着怕数学？  
  
他从浴室跳出来，想要制造惊吓的效果。肖战在后面翻白眼叹气——天呐，太傻了！还有，这只鸡蛋同学，您来得可真是时候啊！刚跟着走出来，就听王一博鬼叫：“鸡蛋你搞什么？”  
  
肖战一看，一个国字脸却偏偏有个尖下巴的男生，浓眉毛，隔着好几米都能看到的巨大双眼皮，普通身材。让王一博叫起来的可能是他的发型，一个涂了发胶的二八分刘海。肖战感觉已经闻到味道了。  
  
“你这头发什么情况啊？还有你的拖鞋！靠，老子眼睛要瞎了！”王一博继续质问。肖战探头一看，鸡蛋脚上是一双名牌拖鞋——星马人字拖，号称怎样都扯不断的宇宙第一拖，穿上它，不仅走路啪啪响，还能带起一阵龙卷风，特别牛逼。这没毛病，毛病在于鸡蛋的这双人字拖多了一圈钉子——他沿着鞋底边给按了一圈图钉，密匝匝，亮晶晶。肖战瞬间密恐发作，面临两个刻不容缓的选择，一用火钳把拖鞋挑起来扔掉，二把自己的眼睛扔掉。  
  
然而鸡蛋却得意得很，两只脚对敲了两下，发出金属的脆响，一边密集盘问：“怎样？炫酷吧？很朋克吧？”然后在王一博嫌弃他之前把话题转到肖战身上：“这位……？”  
  
“我哥！”王一博回得很快。来之前就想好了，有人问就是哥——本来就是哥。  
  
“哥，你好！”鸡蛋一脸笑容地挥了挥手，“卧槽，你妈也太会生了吧！”  
  
“你好你好！”肖战用一样的表情动作回礼，只是笑得没人家骚气。用他做老师的眼睛一看，鸡蛋就是那种虽然很二成绩也不怎么样但就是很讨老师喜欢的学生。王一博有这样的哥们儿也会很开心吧？想着又暗暗叹气，为什么我要这么老？我也要和王一博做同学！和他住一屋！  
  
“不是亲哥啦！”只听王一博这样回答鸡蛋，然后又接着前面的问题轰他，“你给自己弄这么骚包是要干嘛？信不信林被晚上把你拖鞋烧了？太特么丑了！”  
  
“冷静冷静，你蛋兄我现在离目标超近好吗？我要出击啦！啧啧，太特么有个性了……诶，就是14班那个何懿娴啦！”鸡蛋说着说着春意盎然起来。  
  
就他天天在耳朵旁边念叨、犯花痴，王一博又岂能不知？那个取了个假名字的女生，性格一点都不娴。一顶随风摇曳的蘑菇头，长得还算文气，一走路一说话却是个武林中人，夏天的时候袖子就没从肩膀上下来过，走到哪里口哨吹到哪里，吐纳稳定，中气充盈。  
  
“我暑假加到她QQ了我艹，然后就看她老是听艾薇儿的歌……还有，最夸张的是她现在居然分到7班，妈的就跟我们隔壁诶！王一博我跟你讲，这学期不是我死定了就是她死定了！……”  
  
鸡蛋说嗨了，见王一博没想理他，就转向肖战：“哥，见笑见笑！我们几个就我还没有女朋友啦，说实话有点丢脸的！你们王一博最屌了，整天收情书，还泡到了可爱学姐我艹！”  
  
肖战对鸡蛋露出慈祥的笑容，两只眼睛弯成线，余光看到王一博拿眼睛略有些怯意地往他脸上瞟。他略过他，对鸡蛋说：“不会啦，我怎么会笑话？高中生嘛，有恋爱就去谈，不要害羞。看好你哦蛋兄！”  
  
闻言，鸡蛋立刻现出相见恨晚的神情：“我艹！哥，就你懂我！不像王一博他们这帮卒子，就知道跟我抬杠！”  
  
王一博猜他接下去该向肖战讨教战术了，就对着他的朋克铆钉人字拖一踢，说：“闭嘴吧你，快滚去铺床啦，厕所也洗一洗！我们先出去买东西了。”说着又小心地看了看肖战，只抬眼不敢抬头。  
  
鸡蛋意犹未尽，想跟着出门，却被王一博一把把门关在脸上。  
  
到了外面，两人都微妙地沉默了。王一博猜肖战八成是因为鸡蛋说到学姐的事情在犯别扭，但要开口证实是肯定开不了口的。赵扬后来还是按时去集训了，这学期可能都不怎么回来上课了。这个肖战也知道的呀。  
  
他看肖战脸上一层霜，但又好像不全是生气的意思。一阵委屈忽然上了头——马上就要开始异地恋了，就不能温存恩爱一点吗？  
  
“哥，不要不理我嘛……”  
  
肖战抬头看到王一博那双楚楚可怜的狗眼睛，嘴唇一嘟圆圆的，雨后的肥厚叶子一般。肖战一边在心里骂他一边又想要立刻马上和他缠绵起来。  
  
“堂堂校草还怕有人不理你吗？”肖战说完之后在脑子里“咦”了一下，说出来比想象中还要酸呢。  
  
“我不是校草！”王一博嘟囔道。  
  
啊……太乖了啊……就很想……诶，忍住忍住。“我看你在学校很热闹的样子，我一走你怕是要把我忘了吧！”  
  
“大哥！您别瞎说行吗？！”王一博急了，“高一的时候每天见不到你……”我哪天不是想你想到爆炸？后面这句没有出声。  
  
肖战还真等了一下，虽然没等到他把后半句说出来，心也化开了。“好啦，小屁孩儿！你想吃什么哥哥给你买。你看你这么矮……”说着故意踮起脚在王一博头顶比了比划，“哥哥买奶粉给你补钙吧，顺便呢再配个奶瓶~”  
  
“奶瓶你大爷啊~”  
  
“首先，众所周知奶粉不用奶瓶是泡不开的~其次，我没有大爷，歹势！”  
  
……  
……  
……


End file.
